Moments To Live On
by MDzkM
Summary: Series of oneshots starring Hiccup and Astrid. Representing their beautiful relationship and unspoken truths. Many fluffs, many humors, many others.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I'm trying something new, I'm going to write a series of oneshots. The theme would be Hiccstrid, I suppose you know. And I'll gladly accept any request for a oneshot. You could give one in the reviews or send it to my email _mdzkm at yahoo dot_ _com_ (can't write it or it'll be blocked by ffnet). I hope you guys like it. Cause I wish to continue it. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Hiccup decided to try his new bola flinger. Ends up with an awkward company, and an absolute death wish.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Mishap**

The sun was brightly shining precisely above the village. Clanking sounds and metallic clattering could be heard from the forge. An auburn haired boy ran back and forth as he tried to melt iron and mold a sword. Sweat gushing rapidly on the boy's forehead from the heat. Steam coming out as he put a thermal warmed metal into the bucket of water.

A blonde girl came across the forge. An axe on her hand and a headband on her head. She eyed the black creature that was sleeping outside. As she came to scratch it, the creature purred and went back to sleep. She looked around and stepped inside. She observed and the boy appeared.

"A-Astrid?" The boy stuttered in surprise.

"Oh, hey Astrid. What are you doing here?" He put down the tools as he went to greet properly.

"I was wanting for my axe to be sharpened" She handed him the axe which he received a handful.

He went to the back and placed the axe in the wooden table. "Might take a few minutes" He yelled.

"Guess I'll be here for a few minutes" She said to herself and reached for a chair.

"So, Astrid. How's your training with Stormfly going?" He asked while starting the mechanism to sharpen the axe.

"Oh you know, the usual. We flew around the forest. Shooting targets. Performing air maneuvers. Same old same old" She looked around to see his sketches.

"And how about you?" She asked back while picking a sketch of his dragon's artificial fin.

"Not much. Working at the forge. Learning to be chief firsthand. Spend time with Toothless. Running the academy" He chuckled and examined the axe.

She returned to her chair and watched the boy at work. She couldn't help to notice how he had developed muscles over the past year. Sure he's not the typical Viking, but at least he had some strength. She moved her gaze to his upper body. Apparently, he had grown taller than her. Now, she had to stand on her toes if she wants to get to the same height. And his hair had grown also. It's longer than before but kept his auburn color. His facial structures seems to be changing too. His cheekbones became slightly higher. The freckles he used to have was replaced by a few stubbles of hairlines. He still had the same subtle skin. His eyes green like an emerald with soft and gentle lips. She remembered brushing those lips with her own. It had happened thrice and she never regretted any of it.

"Uh, um, Astrid" She snapped from her thoughts and looked at him. She realized what just traversed in her mind and struggled to hide the blush.

"Uh, y-your axe is done" He stuttered. He was embarrassed also for seeing her staring at him lost in her own thoughts.

"O-Oh. Where is it?" She stood up and smiling nervously.

"Right there on the counter" He pointed as she walked over to the said place.

"Thanks Hiccup" She faced him and he smiled.

"Oh, wait. Before you leave, could you wait to see me test my new invention?" He asked excitedly.

"Oookay, I guess?" She shrugged and they went to the back of the forge.

"It's a bola flinger. From now on you don't need to throw it, just simply load it inside and pull this lever" He explained started to demonstrate it.

"Why do we need that?" She asked curiously.

"For defenses. Even though we don't fight dragons anymore, there might as well a chance for a wild dragon to attack. Or an ambush from a neighbor tribe" He lifted the bola and inserted it to the machine.

"Ready?" He asked as he lifted the thing giving proper aim to the sky.

"Boom!" He yelled expectantly, but nothing came out. She raised her eyebrow as he pulled it to inspect the problem. Suddenly, the bola came flying towards him and continue hurling into her.

"Oops. My mistake" He grinned sheepishly. They were tied by the bola and couldn't move their arms.

"Okay, this is kind of awkward" He gulped as she glared to him.

"I'll definitely kill you after this" Her voice deadly laced with venom.

"Err-riiight. Might as well free ourselves first" He tried to move but no avail.

"Hey Toothless buddy. Help us down here" The dragon walked slowly towards them and grinned before he left again. He swore he heard a chuckle.

"That useless reptile" He gritted through his teeth.

"Hey Astrid. Where's your axe" He asked while looking around and found the axe two feet beside them.

"No use Hiccup. Let's just try standing up" They both struggled to get on their feet, well… Foot, for Hiccup. They ended up flipping each other and Hiccup became underneath her.

"This is going nowhere. Let's just call for help" He suggested and called Gobber.

"Ah come on. Where is he?" He muttered annoyed by the old Viking's missing tendency.

"Oh wait, I have a dagger on my boot. Can you grab it?" Astrid moved her foot forwards so Hiccup could reach it easier.

"Got it" He started trimming the ropes one by one until they're finally free.

They quickly separated and straightened their clothes. Astrid made a move to her axe to pick it up and held it threateningly.

He swallowed and said quietly. "I'm dead"

She walked to him and glared. He gulped and wished to not lose another limb. She punched him on the shoulder. Surely there will be a bruise there sooner or later.

"That's for getting us into that situation" He smiled nervously, trying to get away before she strikes. She inched closer and grabbed the front of his tunic and kissed him. She had to stand on full height now or he would have to lean down. _Darn he's tall_.

She released his shirt and stepped back. "That's, for showing me your invention" She smiled and followed by his lopsided smile and goofy face. Maybe, a little mishap once in a while won't hurt at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS!  
><strong>

**-MDzkM**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Aww man, nobody sent me a request. Figures. Well, this one is a request from... Myself. I just wanted to write Astrid a bit OOC or soft (maybe girly). So please read it and enjoy it... Read and Review! (PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS)**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> She's a Viking. And Vikings are supposed to be strong and fearless. But who could blame her for a little soft side?

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Soft**

I'm Astrid Hofferson. By the name you could guess that I'm from the Hofferson clan. And if I know anything from it, is that the Hoffersons doesn't know the word fear. They are strong, intelligent, agile, and other things a warrior should be. My uncle, Finn Hofferson, had the title of fearless. Cool right? Fearless Finn Hofferson. But his life was taken in an unfortunate event by the Flightmare. When my uncle was entangling with the beast, he suddenly froze and got killed by it. I never wanted to believe the story. After my uncle was gone, people from the village started ridiculing us, Hoffersons, for being fearless was just a fluke. I swore that day to kill the Flightmare to prove that the Hoffersons are fearless and avenge the death of my uncle.

When Arvin Dale's fire appeared, I quickly prepared everything to slay that beast. But as always, _he_ was there also. He insisted that we should tame it instead of killing it. Usually, I would like his plan, but this was for the sake of my family's name. When I unleashed myself with the Flightmare I didn't know what got into me. I couldn't move even a muscle. When the Flightmare was rushing towards me he jumped and got me to the ground. Then, he concluded that the dragon has some kind of a paralyzing spray instead of fire. After the whole feat with that, he declared to the village that my uncle, was truly fearless. I couldn't even form a word of how thankful I am for restoring my family honor. But I guess it's just me, action and violence suits me better.

* * *

><p>Now we're training in the dragon academy. Today's lesson is about archery. He said that we should learn it so if our dragons had run out of their shot limits, we could still do some damage. I was confident that I would win. Hey, I'm a prone to hand to hand combat. What makes you think I can't handle a bow?<p>

The first one up was Snotlout. He boasted that he could hit bull's eye from every target. But none of it actually hit home. No one was surprised. The next one was Fishlegs. I had to admit that he has a pretty good aim, two hit middle and one slanted. After that were Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They both got a decent aim, if only they didn't bicker with each other while aiming.

I was second to last. I got a little excited. Not that I want to brag but I do have good aim. I stood up from the seat and grabbed my bow. I walked into the firing range and positioned myself to shoot. As I was ready to release the arrow, until _he_ got my eye. He waved at me and smiled lopsidedly. I couldn't resist myself to get distracted, so when the bowstring had sprang pushing the arrow ahead, it missed. I heard the others snickered. I mentally punched myself to be easily fooled. I took my second aim. I was about to shoot it when he _really_ had to cheer on me.

"Good luck, Astrid"

Unsurprisingly it missed again. At that time I was furious with myself. And irritated of him. I took my last arrow and determinedly aimed for the middle. I glanced around to check for distractions. And that's when I snapped. The others were shouting to me.

"C'mon Astrid, you can do it"

"Don't lose to Snotlout, Astrid"

"Aim carefully, Astrid"

With that, the last arrow gone to waste. I clenched my fist infuriated and made way to the guy who made me miss the first two shots. I stomped to him, literally. And when he was in front of me, I glared at him and gritted my teeth.

"A-Astrid?" He stuttered while looking around for possible escape route. And of course, by instinct I had blocked all means of escaping.

He gulped nervously and sweat beginning to appear on his forehead. "I'm done for" He squeaked. The others watched carefully as I was going to beat the daylight out of him. I closed in on him when unexpectedly he jumped forwards and kissed me. My eyes widened of shock and readied my hands to punch him. But it felt numb before it could reach his abdomen. His grip tightened around my waist as I closed my eyes and let myself into relaxation. After a moment he parted and I opened my eyes. He was gone. I heard the academy burst into fits of laughter as I fell for the cheap trick. I fumed in my head and went to Stormfly.

"C'mon girl. Let's find that rascal and beat him to a pulp" Stormfly took off and we flew across the village. I searched but I didn't find signs of him being in the crowds. I thought for a moment before an idea popped.

"Let's go to the cove Stormfly" I yanked her and flew in top speed to his refuge.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the cove and found him hiding behind a big rock. I stealthily sneaked to him. When I was close enough I pounced in front of him and caused him to fall back.<p>

"A-Astrid? W-What are you doing here?" He stuttered nervously.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to check up on the person who made me miss two shots of arrow" I retorted sarcastically while rising my voice at each word.

"R-Really?" He smiled sheepishly.

"What the heck Hiccup? Why did you distract me?" I yelled while he backed away.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Asked him confusedly. "I didn't distract you. Why would I?" He said quietly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Then what about those lopsided smiles and your tender cheering voice? You know I could not resist that!" I said angrily.

"You couldn't resist my smile and voice?" He smirked and a bit surprised. I blushed instantly and looked away.

"N-No. I just find it intriguing" _Gods, I stuttered. Man, what is wrong with me_.

"The mighty Astrid Hofferson stuttering? What are the chances people will hear that?" His smirk grew wider as my face turn hotter and redder.

"Shut up!" I snapped embarrassed. I punched him on the gut.

"Ow, what was that for?" He complained playfully.

"For distracting me!" I said still angry for what he'd done.

"I didn't meant to distract you. You just couldn't help seeing my adorable face" He snickered. "Just admit it. You even fell for the kiss" I blushed to maximum if that's even possible.

_C'mon Astrid, you're a Hofferson. You're not supposed to do that. Pull yourself together girl!_ I screamed in my head when he suddenly moved towards me and repeated what happened in the academy. I struggled to push him away just to find his grip like iron. I surrendered and returned the kiss. He parted slightly and smiled.

"But I'm glad you did" His smile radiated on his face giving the expression of happiness. I couldn't contain my feelings any longer so I just inched my head forwards and kissed him again fiercely. _Guess I couldn't care less about my pride. I don't see the need to hide my soft side from him, he is Hiccup after all_. I smiled into the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS GUYS  
><strong>

**-MDzkM**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two chapters in a day. I'm beginning to get the hang of this. Well, this is it. A request from NikkiKay15 for a sick fic so I rushed quickly to write this down. Granted, I'm really glad for those who are following the story and made it his/her favorite. Thanks for the support guys (even though it's still three chapters) Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Ever heard of the saying 'We go through this together'? Well, if you haven't then you'll know for sure.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Sick**

She was tired. After spending the whole morning flying, she went to the woods to get a little practice with her beloved axe. And then the evening, she jogged around the village. When her friends asked her she said it's for _exercise_. Hiccup had something to do earlier and haven't met her until the next day.

"Astrid, are you there?" Hiccup called while knocking the door.

"Hang on, I'll be right there in a minute" She yelled from the house. Hiccup stood in front of the door waiting for her to come out. The door opened and a smile made its way to Hiccup's lips, until he saw her face.

"Astrid, are you okay?" Hiccup asked concerned.

"What do you mean okay? I'm fine" She dismissively waved her hand.

"You look pale. Like you've been chased by a herd of yak throughout the village" Hiccup moved closer to inspect her.

"Your nose is red too. Okay, that's it. You're staying home missie" Hiccup pushed her back into the house and closed the door with his foot.

"Hiccup! You know I hate to stay in the house all day" She threw her arms above her, trying to give Hiccup the message.

"And you know I hate seeing you sick" Hiccup retorted while getting a warm cloth.

"Now lay down on the couch" He ordered her.

"Hiccup!" She pouted exasperatedly.

"It's either the couch or the bed" He eyed the stairs leading to her room.

"Oh alright. But just because I hate staying in my room all day more than here" She lazily walked to the couch and lied down.

"You have a high fever, Astrid" Hiccup placed his palm on her forehead.

"Hiccup, I'm fine, seriously" She sighed.

"What did you do yesterday?" He asked while watering the cloth and placed it on her.

"Nothing…" She lied.

"I never know doing _nothing_ could get you sick" He replied sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Argh- Okay. I was riding with Stormfly in the morning and continued with my axe throwing in the forest and top it all up with a run around the village" She explained and looked to him. He rolled his eyes again.

"So much for _nothing_" The sarcasm could be heard by her.

"But it really is nothing! I'm losing my touch nowadays" She sighed frustrated.

"Did you get an injury or accident yesterday? Anything?" He asked curiously.

"Well… I got hit by a tree while flying. Slipped and rolled down the forest while training. And got chased by a wild boar while jogging" Hiccup's jaw dropped.

"Okay, now I'm really convinced you should rest" Hiccup pulled a blanket above her body.

"Let me make you a soup" He went to the hearth and started the fire. Astrid looked to the ceilings and lost in her own thoughts. _Maaaybe it is pretty much for nothing_. She chuckled.

"What's funny?" He asked confused.

"Huh?" She asked back dumbfounded.

"You were chuckling" Hiccup stated.

"Yes" She chuckled again.

"So what's funny?" He repeated the question.

"Nothing's funny. I just find it cute of how you take care of me" She giggled. He blushed and turned away.

"I-I think the soup's ready" He picked up the ladle and poured the soup into a bowl.

"Eat up" He handed the soup to her. She hesitated and looked into the soup. It was green.

"C'mon, eat it up" He said enthusiastically.

"Hiccup, I don't want to offend you but, is this… _Thing_, edible?" She looked like she was about to puke.

"What kind of question is that?" He chuckled facetiously.

"Just taste it first. Complement me afterwards" He grinned confidently and a little smug. She looked again into the bowl while thinking what would happen if this green liquid entered her mouth, or her intestine.

"I'm sure it doesn't look that good, heck, it looks horrible. But please eat it for me" He made puppy dog eyes on her while she just sighed.

"Remind me to punch you the next time you do that" She scowled.

"Only if you eat the soup" He smiled excited again.

"Fine…" She spooned the soup and put it in her mouth. She closed her eyes and prayed to Odin to let it taste good. And it actually did taste good.

"This, this is incredible!" She exclaimed while eating more of the soup.

"I knew you would like it" He smiled proudly.

"Wait, since when you cook better than my parents?" She asked after finishing the soup.

"Well, I do have someone to take care at home. Who do you think that cooked in my house? My dad? He may be a great chief. But he's a disaster on the cauldron" He laughed out loud.

"Reminds me of the time he tried cooking a fish. Out of all the fishes he caught, only two were edible enough to eat" He laughed and followed by her. Tears were coming out of their eyes.

"Oh, man. Really… I couldn't help myself not to laugh" Astrid said while wiping the tears off her face. He continued to laugh quietly. She finally stopped laughing and laid back down.

"I never knew that staying home would be this fun" She chuckled at the image of Stoick the Vast failed at cooking.

"Yeah me too" He smiled and the room went silent. They both chuckled again for a few minutes before giving a long sigh.

"Okay, it's time for you to sleep milady" He smirked.

"Hiccup! I don't want to!" She crossed her arms while pouting. He burst out laughing again.

"Oh, my. You should have seen yourself" He laughed uncontrollably while she glared half-heartedly at him.

"Seriously, you need to sleep Astrid. You'll recover faster" He tucked her upper body beneath the blanket and moved her bangs behind her ears.

"Now sleep for me will ya?" He smiled and she closed her eyes.

"Kiss me, Hic" She said sleepily at him.

"What? Are you kidding me? I might get sick" He chuckled at her antics.

"Seriously Hic. Kiss me now, on the lips" She looked at him with a determined face and stubborn eyes.

"C'mon Astrid. What will you gain from this?" He raised his eyebrows at her demand.

"Well as a couple, we should go through this together. So if I'm sick you should be sick with me" She explained. Hiccup laughed at her logic and suddenly stopped.

"Wait, we're a couple?" He asked surprised. She blushed realizing what she said and nodded.

"Do you want us to be one?" She asked back.

"To be truthful my answer is, yes" He fidgeted with his fingers nervously.

"A couple we are then" She smiled ecstatically and he returned the smile.

"But I was serious before. Please kiss me and we'll go through this together" She looked determined again. He sighed.

"Oh screw logic" He muttered loudly and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a minute before they parted.

"Mind if I join you?" He smirked.

"Be my guest. The couch is enough for two anyways" She smiled as he went under the blanket with her.

"Sleep tight milady" He kissed her forehead.

"You too babe" She smiled.

Sick is not pleasant. But this time, she'll take her chances.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please send me requests! Also, I'm beginning to neglect my other HTTYD story, _oh no!_ I promise to continue it as fast as I can. Like I promised, I wont throw it out of the window. I already have the ending planned. Keep on reading! **

**-MDzkM**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Tada... Finally a fourth chapter of the story with a second request *throws confetti* I'm really hooked in making these oneshots. Thanks for Suna Kurai's prompt. This is a wed fic. I know the idea in general sounds too literal, but this is what he/she requested for. So thanks and read on... Read and Review!**

**Also, I wrote about three oneshots today. I'm crazy in love with this pairing... Better watch out or you'll get infected by the plague...**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Stoick is proud to call Astrid his future daughter-in-law. But what will happen when his son is really trying to propose her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Plan**

Chirping of birds was heard in the Haddock household. Roars of dragons began to fill the village. Stoick wakes up finding the house empty.

"Where has that lad gone off to?" He said to himself. The bulky Viking made himself breakfast and got out of the house to start his chiefing duties.

Meanwhile, in the cove. "Okay bud, I'm going to propose to Astrid today. Could you help me out?" He asked nicely, wanting to get on his best friend's good side. Toothless grunted and gave him a, well… _Toothless_ smile. He pulled out his notebook and flipped to a certain page.

"Great. Now this is the plan. I'm going to take her to the cliff facing the village. It's pretty calm and serene there so I only want you to keep it that way. Could you do that bud?" He looked up to Toothless and the dragon nodded.

"Excellent. So, you'll guard here and patrol around here. If anyone comes just make them stay away. Don't harm them, just, growl at them. It would be enough for anyone to run away" He closed the journal and stood up.

"Wish me luck bud" Hiccup smiled as the dragon purred. "Now let's get this done once and for all" They walked towards the village side by side. A beaming smile crept up on Hiccup's face.

* * *

><p>"Astrid, my dear lass. Have you seen Hiccup sometime today?" Stoick greeted the young warrior.<p>

"I haven't seen him anywhere sir. But I'll inform you if I do" She smiled and waved goodbye to the chief.

"So, future daughter-in-law huh?" Asked Gobber beside Stoick.

"I wonder when will Hiccup propose to her" Stoick said eagerly.

* * *

><p>The sun's at its highest point. Surprisingly, it doesn't feel hot at all. Instead it feels cool. Hiccup arrived at the village and spotted Astrid.<p>

"Hello milady" Hiccup greeted cheerfully and she turned around surprised to find him.

"Hiccup? Where were you? Your father was searching for you" She glanced back at Stoick's disappearing form.

"It's okay Astrid. Now could you go with me? I have something very important to tell you" He smiled and she eyed him curiously.

"Okay" She answered and they walked into the forest leading to the cliff.

"Where are you taking me to Hiccup?" Asked Astrid. She was beginning to get suspicious about Hiccup.

"To a cliff. I want to tell you something there, it has a nice view you know" He smiled at her.

They walked for a couple of minutes and finally reached the destination. He looked around and found Toothless a couple of yards away guarding the place. He winked at Toothless and he did the same, as much as he could of course. Astrid saw this but shrugged it away. She knew sometimes he can be very secretive and didn't like to be pressured or it'll end in a disaster. Yeah she's been there, done that. She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Here we are milady" He bowed down and let her take a seat first. He suddenly received a sting on his shoulder and stood up again.

"That's for the pretty long trek" Astrid crossed her arms on her chest. She moved forwards and kissed his lips.

"And that's for the idea of coming here" She smiled and sat down at the place he had chosen.

"Why did you become very gentlemanly all of the sudden?" She smirked and he looked at her.

"Because what I'm going to say is very important" He smiled, face turning serious but returned to relaxation a moment later. She kept silent and stayed looking at his face, or more specifically his eyes as he did the same.

"Astrid, I've known you for a very long time. I know we probably started off in the wrong foot but in the end we pushed through our differences and became a couple. We have gone through many things together. There are good times as well as bad times. I know we sometimes bickered or fight, in the end though, everything return back as normal" The sun was giving him a gleaming illumination. His facial features became clear and with the light around him he looked like a god trapped in a human body. Astrid became entranced in his speech and became unaware of her surroundings.

* * *

><p>Toothless was doing a very good job, that is until a visitor came up. "Toothless? What in the name of Thor are you doing here? And where in the world is Hiccup?" Stoick boomed in surprise. The dragon growled at him but Stoick asked again dumbfounded.<p>

"Why are you growling boy?" Stoick scratched his helmet before a thought clicked in his mind. _The last time he did this was when Hiccup lost his leg. He stubbornly stayed in everyone's way to protect Hiccup from any danger. That means…_

"Where is Hiccup?!" He asked quickly to the dragon. Toothless growled again but Stoick didn't move nonetheless.

"Look here Toothless, if anything happened to Hiccup, I'm just going to help. I won't do any harm. Plus there is something very urgent" Stoick kept eye contact with the scaly creature.

Stoick groaned in irritation and pushed the dragon aside.

"I'm going whether you like it or not, dragon" He said it in an almost commanding tone. But he knew the dragon can't be commanded by anybody except his son. Toothless was about to give Stoick a warning blast but remembered Hiccup's word to not harm anyone. So he just sat on a rock with two feet flailing above and stared at the place Hiccup pinpointed obediently.

* * *

><p>"I've been in love with you since I first ever met you and that feeling still lingered until now, and I hope forever" He smiled and she giggled as he held her arms.<p>

"Never have I met a woman slash Viking warrior as beautiful as you, as strong as you, as kind as you, apart from the punches of course" He sarcastically rolled his eyes and Astrid punched him playfully and kissed him on the cheek. He was about to continue the speech when his dad suddenly appeared from behind them.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry to ruin the moment but I need you as fast as possible at the village. Bad dragons are stealing our fish. And maybe our livestock not long after" Stoick said firmly.

"Dad, I'm sorry but could you give us some time? I don't mean to be rude but we're in the middle of something very important" Hiccup explained while Stoick still stood there, not getting his message.

Not too long, Gobber also appeared. "Hiccup, I need yer help lad. I was checking on Snotlout's dragon when a tooth fell out unexpectedly. Now he's letting a temper tantrum around the village. Snotlout's trying to calm him down but it's not pretty much workin'" He spluttered all the words while grasping for air.

"Gobber, I would help you but just please give us time to-" This time it was Snotlout who came.

"Hiccup, you gotta help me cuz'. Hookfang is crazed as hell. You need to make him understand that the tooth will fall out eventually" Snotlout ran a beeline towards his cousin. Ruffnut and Tuffnut also decided to show up.

"Hey Hiccup. Did you see Hookfang burned down the granary?" Tuffnut said excitedly mischievous.

"Yeah. I'm sure he's really mad right now" Ruffnut added with a sly grin.

"Do you hear that son? Our food savings are growing littler by the second" Stoick's voice boomed.

"Hiccup help me please. I don't want Hookfang to get nearly killed again" Snotlout pleaded in front of him.

Then he saw Hookfang from afar with his body on fire running around the city and chasing everybody he meet on his path. Suddenly Fishlegs voice was heard.

"Uh, Hiccup? Things are pretty bad right now" He said and it was all that took Hiccup to snap and shouted at everyone.

"I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF PROPOSING SOMEONE RIGHT NOW!" He shouted really loud that made all of them winced, even Astrid, but for a different reason of course. Toothless heard his rider's voice quickly made his way to him. They stepped back to analyze what he'd just said and finally stared in shock. Stoick instantly ushered them down the cliff and left his son to his business.

Hiccup froze like he'd been struck by lightning. _Crap, I've ruined everything_. He glanced at Astrid and saw her still in shock.

"I'm sorry. It should've been romantic. Guess it's bad luck for me all the time after all" He chuckled somberly and she finally smiled and cupped his face.

"Well, for some reason I like that. It's more… You. You're all blunt and force" She laughed to herself and he also smiled.

"Can I continue?" He ask tenderly.

"Of course" She snuggled into his chest and he caressed her beautiful golden hair.

"Astrid, I've been in love with you for so long and I want it to last forever. I want to wake up every morning to see your beautiful face. I want to be home every tiring evening to find comfort in you. I want to hold you in every bad situation to seek refuge with you. I want to be with you, forever. So will you marry me?" He finally finished and grabbed a wood encrusted box which held a ring inside and showed it to her.

The ring was made with pure gold and Toothless's scale enveloped its middle part giving a color contrast and a big pentagon shaped diamond was cut and placed in the middle. Both of their names were engraved on the side of the ring. Astrid's eyes widened as she saw the ring. A tear fell from her eye and she hugged Hiccup tightly.

"Yes, I want to marry you!" She said full of enthusiasm and excitement. Tears of joy and happiness are flowing down her cheeks and onto his shoulder. He himself shed tears of gladness as well. They broke their hug to let him slip the ring on her delicate finger. He looked up and saw his now fiancé's face covered in tears and so is his. They both leaned in for a kiss and Toothless smiled at the sight. They parted and looked at each other with an ear to ear smile.

"I love you Astrid" Said him before he hugged her again.

"I love you too... You plan wrecker" She smiled in his chest while continue to cry out of pure happiness. She is finally getting married with the love of her life.

As much as he loved a good plan. He couldn't prevent himself from ruining it. But that's the part where he fit in. So Hiccup loved his part as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Send me requests! (As for Toothless's sitting position, just imagine the scene in HTTYD when he asked Hiccup to eat a regurgitated fish. It's adorable, seriously)  
><strong>

**Argh- I'm a terrible person. People who read the 'A Dragon's Whispering Tale' story please don't give up on me. I'm not abandoning it, I'm just... Brainstorming, yeah that's the word. So please keep up to date so you could read a new chapter as soon as I post it. Keep reading!  
><strong>

**P.S. For the next chapter I'll be writing from Cyclone20's request combined with awesomebri66's (since the former's idea is very similar with the first chapter to be on its own)****. Interesting right? So keep up to date and read on. Thank you!**

**-MDzkM**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 'kay guys, the fifth chapter is here *phew* I finally updated my other story and managed to write this one as well. Just like what was written on the previous chapter. This one is a combination from two requests. Cyclone20 and awesomebri66. Thank you guys for the contribution. Hope you'll like this chapter. And I hope to get more requests (though I hope it doesn't overload) Read and Review!**

**Thank you very much for the reviews guys, especially those who said that I'm a good writer. Seriously, it means a lot to me. No one ever praised me or said that to me (not even my parents). So thank you 'cause it gave a boost on my writing passion and desire. So thanks, really, and I wish you all the same.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A blizzard hit the village unexpectedly. Astrid found herself looking for shelter. As she saw the glowing lights of the forge she made a run for it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Stuck**

The weather was bad. The clouds were pretty dark today and Gothi's verdict did not make things better. The news spread around fast in Berk. And once there's a word about winter, no one stood still. The village was in a hurry hunting for food supplies to last the winter. Many of those who survived, but there were also many who didn't. For the dragon riders of Berk, the situation didn't make any alterations. They still practiced for the better and to train themselves during battle.

Earlier that day, Astrid was walking around the village aimlessly while riding Stormfly. They looked like a kid gone lost in the forest. Sure sometimes she had a reason to be like that, but this one was particularly different. She wandered around for a few minutes until Hiccup tried to snap her out from her trance.

"Astrid? Are you okay?" He asked slowly. Astrid raised her eyebrow at him and replied.

"Of course I am. What? Do I look like I'm sick or anything?" She retorted.

"No. But you've just walking around the village center atop Stormfly while looking… Blank" He stated nervously. An offended Astrid is an angry Astrid. And an angry Astrid is more than dangerous itself.

"Well, I was just looking for some place where there's no ruckus going about. You know that winter is coming and people are rounding up to help themselves last through it" She looked at Bucket who was confusedly searching for a missing part of a fish. Apparently a dragon ate it and he didn't noticed.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure they'll get themselves killed even before winter if this goes on" Hiccup said with a chuckle and a little sarcasm. Astrid leaped off Stormfly and headed towards the forest.

"Where are you going milady?" He asked airily. She looked back and smiled.

"I'm going into the woods. The winter won't stop me from practicing my axe throwing" She raised her axe and continued to walk.

"Be careful. Don't stay if the storm's setting in" He yelled to her and she nodded from afar. After her figure disappeared, he left with Toothless and approached the forge.

* * *

><p>The blizzard hit in at the most unexpected moment. Astrid was doing her training flights with Stormfly until the dragon got herself blown by the wind. Astrid fell off her. Luckily the thick snow in the ground saved her from the supposed impact. Her vision was low. She couldn't see beyond five feet. She tried to find any shelter to stop her shivering and get some warmth. But nothing came across her path as she walked around and around. Then she saw the lighting of the forge from the fire and chimney. She hoped that someone would be there.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guess we're stuck here for the night, bud. Well, nights if the storm doesn't finish next morning" He said to Toothless who was laying comfortably in front of the fire.<p>

_Thud. Thud._ A knocking sound came. Hiccup's head tilted to the door as Toothless's ears perked up on the sound.

"You hear that, bud? Who would be out in a weather like this?" He asked to the scaly creature. He stayed silent waiting for the sound to come again.

"I guess it's just our imagina-" _Thud. Thud_. The door thumped again. Hiccup finally decided to check on the poor fella outside. As he opened the door slightly, the figure of Astrid rushed into the forge. She zoomed past Hiccup without any greetings and sat down beside the hearth and Toothless. Then Hiccup just realized it was Astrid who came in.

"A-ASTRID?!" He yelled shocked. She turned around and found Hiccup staring at her with no words.

"Oh, Hiccup. Sorry for the intrusion. I haven't explained myself have I?" She chuckled and Hiccup sat beside her.

"What on earth were you doing out there?" He asked incredulously surprised by her appearance.

"I was doing one of my practice flights when Stormfly was caught in the wind. It was so strong that made me unbalanced and fell off her. Thank the thick layer of snow for my landing didn't leave any injury" She inspected herself while Hiccup still staring at her.

"Hmm… Guess I'm fine" She said to herself cheerfully.

"You better be. Or I'll put you down in bed for a week" Hiccup said jokingly.

"Like you would dare to do that" She challenged and punched his shoulder.

"What is it with you and punching peoples?" He laughed and rubbed his surely bruised shoulder.

"That's for the time you took to open the door. I was freezing outside you know" She grinned.

"Okay, okay. You have given me the hatchet. Now it's time for the honey" He said eagerly.

"I thought it was the other way round" She smirked at his attempt to lure her into kissing him.

"Oh don't mind about that. C'mon for old time's sake-" He was interrupted in the middle of his ranting by a soft smooth lips that came onto contact with his.

"Satisfied?" She grinned slyly.

"You bet I do. I can never get satisfied with that" He returned the expression while standing up and dusted his blacksmith apron.

"Oh yeah. Since we're in the forge, could you get my axe sharpened again?" She took off her axe from her back and gave it to Hiccup. _Wait, how come I didn't notice the axe earlier_. Hiccup thought while frowning amusedly.

"'kay. One sharpened axe for milady coming right up!" He started turning and pushing the sharpening rock's turbine until it spins by itself. She still stayed in front of the fire to recover some body warmth and wishing for Stormfly to come back safely.

She turned to her sides and looked at him sharpening the axe. For her, she would've describe him with many things. He's handsome. Over these years he had grown. He was pretty much the late bloomer but it obtained striking difference to what he looked before. Sure she hit her growth spurt faster, but when he had his, she couldn't even measure his height the same anymore. And from the other things that she liked, was his new forming, lean, strong muscles. He had been training, anybody knows that. But she didn't know it paid off this well. Plus his legs muscles have strengthen also from his daily flights with Toothless.

She stared at him. She kept gazing at him even when he glanced in her way. If this was five years ago, it would've been super awkward. But now it seems like it was normal to do things like this. Like they've grown accustomed to it. He swept his forehead from the exhaustion of sharpening her axe. Every time she wanted it to be sharpened, he always added some new features to the axe. Even if it's only changing the handle or the hilt.

He let out a breath and turned to her. She still ogled over his body and didn't notice that he had stared back. This only makes it harder for Hiccup to speak. He fake coughed and Astrid suddenly returned from wonderland.

"Err- Astrid?" He asked uncomfortably by her staring.

"Eh, w-what is it Hiccup?" She stuttered for the sudden interruption.

"Could you… Stare at something else?" He asked nervously.

"Why? Don't you like it?" She grinned mischievously.

"Ah- No, I do. I mean no. I-I just wanna remove my shirt for a couple of minutes, it's damn hot in here despite the raging blizzard outside" He pulled on his collar to hide the flush and blush on his face.

"Ah, okay then. No pressure" She winked at him before turning away. He sighed relieved and pulled off his clothes. Astrid, who has a mischievous grin on her face, sneakily took glances of Hiccup. He didn't realize it so she lowered her guard to openly stare at him again.

She was wrong. The muscles wasn't that big, it was bigger. Gods, she gawked at him while observing his upper body. She looked up and down from his torso back to his abdomen. She keenly inspects the bulky muscles on it. She couldn't stop herself from seeing his body. She unconsciously walked up to him stealthily and hugged his body from behind. His body tensed at the unexpected contact. His breathing become rapid. His heartbeat was beating without a stop, making his ears ringing with a thump sound.

"A-Astrid" He said while breathing hard.

"Mhmm, Hiccup?" She said soothingly as she nuzzled herself to his spine. He was paralyzed and unable to move.

"I can't actually move, Astrid" He huffed while trying to steady his breath and regain composure.

"I love your body Hic. It's producing warmness from your _large_ muscles" She grinned slyly while emphasizing the _large_.

Hiccup managed to turn around, making Astrid cuddle against his chest. He snorted and replied. "I know they're not much, but you don't need to insult them like that you know" His sentence dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm not kidding Hic, I really love your body. It makes you look more… Sexy" She whispered while Hiccup shuddered from the vibes she was giving him. He leaned down slowly as if hypnotized by her and she did the same. Their nose were touching and their lips almost made contact. His hands roamed on her body. He traced around her lithe frame and creamy hands. They were about to kiss when suddenly the window rafters burst open and entered a familiar Deadly Nadder. The two broke off by the abrupt interruption and managed not to fall.

"Stormfly!" She exclaimed cheerfully as her dragon did come back without any trouble. She ran up to her dragon and hugged it tightly. Hiccup watched the scene from behind and smirked.

"So the dragon got your attention now?" She smirked back and walked over to him slowly. Swaying her hips as she did so.

"Shall we milady?" He held Astrid's waist.

"Go for it babe" She said in quiet enthusiasm before his lips landed on hers. She slid her hands to the nape of his neck and pushed him deeper into the kiss. The dragons watched this and made a gagging sound before turning away, giving the youngsters some privacy. They made out for the whole night until they didn't noticed the storm was over.

He realized he was stuck for a night. But at least he was stuck with her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please send me requests!**

**Thanks guys, you've done a lot for me. I really appreciate all those who followed the story and favorited it. So keep up to date and read on!  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be from truthfulchange's review. Look up for it!**

**Oh, and for those who doesn't know about the deleted scenes from HTTYD, google it up. It's really awesome. I really like the 'Axe To Grind' scene. Why did they deleted it? I mean, it's a big role in Hiccup and Astrid's relationship (well, not really) but it's still too bad to be omitted. Well, see you in the next chapter!**

**-MDzkM**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with the new chapter. This one is a request from truthfulchange. And first let me warn you that this chapter does NOT contain any sexual contents (T rated remember). Just a little teasing with Astrid, but no profound descriptions. So don't hesitate to read.**

**Thanks guys for the reviews. And the followers too. Seriously, this story has succeeded beyond my expectation. And many thanks to Cyclone20 who has actively supported me. Thanks to your advices and suggestion that my story turned out this good. And I didn't expect you to be twenty at age. I thought you were around seventeen, hehehe :D So thanks, read if you like (if you don't, why read?) and send me some requests. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> It's raining. Astrid is dripping wet from head to toe. She decides to try a new fashion. What comment will Hiccup give to her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Clothes**

The chattering of raindrops could be heard as I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceilings. The sudden rain made a fuss around Berk. Earlier this afternoon, I was about to take Toothless on a flight when a few drops of water came down. We almost brushed that away and flew nonetheless but thanks to the rumbling of thunder that made us to retreat home.

It had been about one and a half hour since the rain started. I was eventually getting bored staying inside. What's the point anyway? I didn't have any projects at the moment and obviously nothing to do. I supposed that I should go sketching or drawing but my mind refused as it didn't have any imagination at then.

I made my way to the window that was holding out the rain. I opened it and the water burst inside without any warning. I got sprayed mercilessly by the winds and ended up totally wet. I sighed and returned to bed without a care of my now wet clothing. I laid down again and heard a splatter and splashing sound from outside nearing my house. I set my ears on the sounds as it's getting louder with each step. It stopped by my house and a knock was heard from downstairs. My dad's probably busy in his room so I decided to greet the visitor.

_Thud. Thud._ "Coming!" I yelled as I leaped downstairs.

_Thud. Thud._ "Sheesh. I'm coming…" I opened the door with slight force to hold it right there instead of getting blown by the fierce wind. Astrid stood in front of me. Her tunic was soggy and damp from the rain. Her leggings seems to be drier since it's concealed under the spiked skirt.

"So, are you going to let me in or what?" She raised her eyebrow in annoyance as I became aware of the situation again.

"Oh, sorry Astrid" I pushed her inside and led her to the fireplace.

"Gosh, Astrid. What made you to come outside in a weather like this?" I asked while bringing her a dry towel and throwing some logs into the hearth.

"I came here by my own will. I was bored to death inside my room" She dried herself and untied her braid. I stared at the golden strands of hair flowing from her head. I couldn't imagine her being more beautiful than this.

"Um, err- Yeah. I was bored also. I got nothing to do and sketch" I rubbed the back of my neck the atmosphere turned awkward.

"Hiccup, can I borrow some clothes? Mine's drenched" She gestured to her completely wet body and feet.

"Sure, I think I have some spare tunics and pants" I went upstairs followed by her. I opened the door and Toothless looked at Astrid with confusion. He shrugged in a dragonny way and returned to sleep. I opened my drawer and grabbed some items. I tossed the articles to her whilst she caught it. She inspected the clothing before looking back at me.

"Thanks Hiccup" She smiled and I shrugged in a way of saying _you're welcome_. I closed the drawer again and when I turned back, she was in the middle of changing. I blushed furiously while turning right away but my prosthetic leg lost its footing as I fell onto the wooden floor. She looked at me and held back a snicker.

"Hiccup, what in the world happened?" She feigned seriousness as she burst out laughing. "I can't believe you could still trip and fall in your own house" She tugged the tunic so it fits perfectly before started pulling off her leggings. I made a gagging sound out of surprise and she confusedly looked at me. I pointed to her leggings that were mid-way before she understood and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay. If you vacillate on what you should do… Just, look away until I say so" She giggled at my shyness and I complied with her suggestion. I turned around with face red as tomato before she said 'Finished'. I faced her again and observed how she looked in my clothes. I let my eyes wander around her body as I couldn't take it off her. She was stunningly gorgeous in them. Unlike her tunic, this one has a color of dyed green and a mixture of light brown. With a pair of leggings that's colored dark chocolate. A fur vest that stopped on her shoulders and loosed on the middle. I gawked at her for a long time before I could feel her smirk.

"See something you like?" She asked teasingly. Her bright eyes glinted brilliantly in the dark room lighted by candles. Her hair was braided once again but I didn't mind. She looked beautiful either way. Her smirk was formed nicely on her face. She walked closer without me noticing and put her arms around my neck.

"Do I look that good in your tunic that you can't stop from staring?" She looked straight into my eyes and sweat was rolling down from my head. I licked my lips to say something but no words came to mind.

"Are you okay Hic?" She snapped her fingers and I regained consciousness from observing her.

"I-I'm fine" I smiled and she sat on the bed. She traced her palm around the bed linings as I still stood in a trance like state before approaching her.

"S-Sorry. It was just… I've never seen you like-" She put her finger on my lips, silencing them before she spoke herself.

"It's okay, I'm not mad or angry or anything. In fact, I'm happy that you appreciated how I look" She smiled at me while I still staring at her. The whistling of the winds could be heard as silence fell in the room. The rough sound of water splattering the ground and snoring -of the asleep without a care Night Fury -was the only ones that filled the room. Astrid rested her head on my shoulder as I continue to inspect her thoroughly but carefully so she doesn't notice.

Her breathing became heavier as I realized she was beginning to fall asleep. I nudged her and directed her to lean on the headrest instead of sitting straightly. I leaned to it with her and she continued to recline her head on my shoulder. My eyelids began to grow heavy and I forced them to stay open but it stubbornly refused to do so. As I was going fall into a deep slumber, I looked at her and caressed her face.

"Astrid" I whispered gently.

"Mhmm…?" She replied half asleep but managed to look at my face.

"I love you" I smiled and kissed her lips. She pushed deeper into the kiss until we couldn't hold our breaths any longer. We parted and looked at the ceilings.

"I love you too Hiccup…" She said before her head fell abruptly on my shoulder. Not long after everything went black for me as well.

The last thing I imagined was how beautiful she looked in my clothes. I smiled peacefully and let myself get succumbed into dreamland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There... Like it? Tell me in the reviews... Send me requests guys!**

**Okay, the next chapter will be based from Guestperson's review. I know it sounded a lot like chapter two, but I will manage it to different and if I could, with a better ending. So see you guys in the next chapter and don't forget to keep up to date. Read on!  
><strong>

**-MDzkM**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hurray, another chapter. Love all your support guys. This one is from Guestperson's request. And here let me tell you something, maybe somewhere in the story it's going to be a bit confusing but basically the plot is Astrid furious with herself to let strange, mushy feelings inside her. So, yeah. It'll make it more clear. The story's kind of a little over-dramatic for my taste, but I wouldn't judge you guys.  
><strong>

**Maybe she's a bit OOC in this but I rather keep her that way, since it's her soft side we're talking about. And this is the first chapter in this story that contains a flashback (you probably don't care). So please don't blame me for the half-expected confusion you will have (although I prefer not to) and read it carefully again if you still don't understand the story. I said maybe confusing. _Maybe_.  
><strong>

**And thank you for all the reviews, followers, and those who favorited this story. I'm accepting idea's in every kind of way. Prompts, request, suggestion, bla bla bla... Now on with the chapter already. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Who said the strong and hard ones always win? For once Astrid is going to prove that wrong. Or maybe Hiccup is going to make her do it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Mellow**

Rays of sunshine began to fill the room. I shut my eyes as the light blinded my vision. I threw my blanket away and made my way out of the house. It's a nice day, usually I would spend it by wandering around the island on my own, or practicing with axe throwing and flight stunts. But today Hiccup asked me to fly with him, on Toothless. I clenched my fist in anger for making the decision of agreeing with him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_The gang are now in the academy. Today's lesson was axe throwing as per my suggestion. I heard the others groaned in lack of enthusiasm. I ignored it as I picked my axe up and started doing the lesson myself. I've been distracted lately. Yes. I admit that something had kept me from focusing on training. I always stayed late up night to figure out what it was but to no avail and decided to sleep. I hate being distracted. Distraction is… Distracting. How obvious is that. I may sound dumb at the moment but it's true. No matter how much I tried to focus there is always something tugging at the back of my head. And it's not easy to get rid of._

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_The targets crushed one by one as my axe grind them. I'm angry. No, I guess that still doesn't covers it. Infuriated might be right. Every time I was focused on something there's a whisper in my ears that the words I can't make out. It made my stomach all fluttery and full of butterflies. I never intended to grow up like this. I want to become a shield maiden as I grow up, not some sappy girlish kind of woman. I retrieved my axe and throw it again, unleashing my frustration to the force. The others watched me in mild amusement as I was exasperatedly trying to obliterate all the targets, literally._

_I glared furiously at them and they immediately looked away with utter horror scattered on their faces. Except for one person. _Him. He_'s just looking at me as if I'm kid waiting for a Snoggletog present. _He_ just smiled lopsidedly and waved to me, giving complementary comments about how good I was at the lesson. _He_ cheered encouragements and looked at me eagerly. If that wasn't him at the moment, I would've chopped his head off. _

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_I growled menacingly with every thought of that problem. I was really desperate to finding the source of my distraction and planning how to get rid of it. Vikings doesn't have distractions. They have unending stubbornness and equivalent strength. They're not supposed to have feelings and those kind of things._

_I threw my axe for the hundredth time that day as I began to feel abhorrent of the academy. I grabbed my axe with a swift tug and stormed out the ring. I can also feel that the others were staring at my demeanor while I flew off with Stormfly. _

_I spent the rest of the day practicing with Stormfly's spike shots non-stop. Until a black figure and another atop it flew by and landed beside us._

"_Astrid, what happened back there?" He asked concernedly._

"_What happened?!" I snapped back at him. He raised his arms defensively and spoke again._

"_A-Astrid, please calm down. I just wanted to know if something is upsetting you" He lowered his hand before walking towards me. I kept my gaze onto the ground before he gave me an offer. My heartbeat suddenly quicken. I felt like something inside me was tied up like a knot. I gripped my axe tighter before I could do something I'll regret. My teeth was clenching against one another, I could feel anger inside me boiling.  
><em>

"_Would you like to fly together tomorrow on Toothless?" I was about to punch him on the gut before realizing he hadn't meant any harm. He's only showing his care towards me. Argh- I scolded myself harshly for turning to the soft side. I looked back at him and he looked at me with big rounded eyes and eyebrows furrowed. His lips frowned feigning disappointment while begging for acceptance at the same time. _

_I nonchalantly replied just so he wouldn't bug me again. "Fine. But if you cancel it at the last minute, I swear you won't be able to walk for a week" I held my axe threateningly as he gulped in fear and nodded obediently. I almost felt guilty for my reaction to his tender approach. Almost. He mounted Toothless and flew back to the village. I kept practicing and trying to figure out what's the thing that's keeping me from focusing. I was more than angry to fail, but to fail and not able to solve the problem made my head fumed and face red as a ripe tomato from fury._

_After the sun settled down, I returned home to sleep the night away. I really couldn't get the problem away as it haunted me with displeasure and mocks. Like I was being laughed for not being able to control myself. I released my wrath as I chopped a piece of log with my axe and continued until it became little bits of wood. I calmed down and climbed onto my bed and tucked in the covers. Blackness consumed me while random insults was heard. Then I realized, that the distraction is caused_ _by,_ him._ It was him all this time. _

_'He made you like this. He turned you into a lowlife, disgrace of a warrior. He turned you from a fierce warrior into a squirmish girl. With all his touches, all his words-'_ _ARGH-! I shook my head in my sleep as the thoughts invaded my mind._

_'I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!' Those words repeated itself inside my head like a mantra. But the other side of me just wouldn't let go and doubted my thoughts. 'Do I?'_

_Flashback over_

* * *

><p>I walked up to the chief's house where he lived. I knocked for a couple of time before the boy in question showed himself and readied to fly. I joined him on his saddle and hugged him from behind to prevent falling. I could feel the warmth radiating from his body. <em>Argh- I did that again<em>_!_

The dragon quickly flapped his wings as we launched up from the ground. We flew around some part of the island while satisfying ourselves with the landscaping. The emotional part of me was surfacing but I held it down before it could do so. We landed on a cliff, secluded by the trees and bushes. Facing the sight of sunset as we sat on the edge, feet dangling above the high fall towards the dark deep blue ocean.

"Astrid" He spoke abruptly. I tilted my head and looked at him as patient as I can. I'm not exactly in the mood for this, especially with him.

"Are you okay?" The question hit my head like a blow from a punch. I was really not into discussing myself. I gritted my teeth and answered.

"Of course I'm okay. Do I _look_ sick?" I snapped while he seemed surprised by the coldness of the tone.

"Astrid, I don't know what is bothering you, but if it is me I want to say I'm sorry" He grabbed my hand and held it in his. My skin became warm and my face was hot. A taint of red appeared without any notice. I growled in anger in my head and harshly pulled my hand from him, and when I did that I saw hurt in his eyes. I suddenly felt guilt before being consumed by indignation once again. I stood up and walked to forest. I was about to run back to the village before a pair of arms hugged me from behind.

"I'm sorry" He apologized tearfully.

"Please forgive me Astrid. For whatever I'd done" His grip tightened and I felt like elbowing him on the face but instead I knelt and buried my face in my hands. He suddenly followed and stayed silent. I looked at him from behind my hands and muttered something to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch it" He frowned and placed his ear next to my head before I snapped again at him.

"I SAID, YOU DON'T NEED TO APOLOGIZE" I shouted at him before tears flowed on my cheeks. He gasped in surprise and swept them away. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Astrid, please tell me what happened, why are you angry at me, why do you act so cold around me recently, I want to know Astrid. I want to apologize properly" He pleaded despondently. I turned around while he didn't move, instead keeping his ears ready for what I was going to say.

"I'm- I'm… Afraid" I confessed disgracefully.

"Afraid of what?" He asked softly.

"I'm afraid…" I stopped for a moment.

"Mhmm?" He hummed to let me continue. But I couldn't hold it any longer. I can't take all his forgiveness and kind nature. It's tearing me apart from the inside. I screamed to him without a care for whoever might be listening.

"I'M AFRAID TO LOVE YOU HICCUP!" I said in a cracking voice while facing him who look shocked. I broke down again and he unexpectedly hugged me in a calming manner.

"So you don't want to love me?" He asked hesitantly yet with a little relief. But I could sense disappointment and sadness too. I don't want to hear him or see him like this. But I also don't want myself to look infirm. To look frail. To look vulnerable.

"I- I…" I stuttered as I can't form a word. He put a finger on my lips as he silenced me and became comfortable in the hug.

"I'm afraid… To be weak" After I said that, I hugged him back roughly as his breath was caught in the middle. Then I felt a hand touched my face and two fingers cupped my chin lifting it upwards.

"Astrid…" He brushed a few tear drops.

"You are a Hofferson. You are fearless. A warrior that can standup to himself, herself for your case" He chuckled lightly and a smile tugged at the end of my lips. He can still lighten the mood in such situation.

"You have proven yourself many times of your deadly fighting abilities. But I don't care for what you thought of yourself other than that. For me, you are always the strongest yet bravest Viking woman I've ever met" He said meaningfully while caressing my hair.

"And I know that you will not let petty girlish feelings to take over you, because, you are not that kind of girl. You always have the ambition to be the greatest shield maiden Berk ever know. And I won't force you to love me and leave what your heart desire" His hands came down to my face and he began caressing it.

"But I only want you to know, I will always love you whatever choice you make" That's the last thing I heard before a set of lips came brushing down to mine. It's smooth and delicate surface warming me as his tongue begged for entrance. I gave it nonetheless while my hands traveled up to his neck. I pulled him towards me to deepen the kiss. I parted first and looked at his face.

"Does that answer it?" He smiled gently before hugging me for the third time that moment.

I decided that this time, I'll let my soft and mellow side win against the hard and strong one. And maybe for hereinafter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... Yeah, that's it. I don't know if you guys will like it but please tell me in the reviews. Writing this is pretty hard apparently, seeing that the plot was already used in the second chapter. But I guess I took a shot at it to please my reviewer.  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for the lack of Astrid's thoughts. But I think it's not unusual since knowing her, she's more of an action than verbal person. So if she gets mad or frustrated, she'll likely yelled at herself. I guess that would explain a lot. So, for Cyclone20's review, I meant for her to be like that. I didn't write some of the thoughts you would think she would thought on purpose. It's not that confusing really. And not too much missing information or description also. If you read it carefully, and I mean not rushing it you'll get the idea. I still think this is not one of my best works. I admit that there _is_ lack of explanation. But I hope you like it. **

**The next chapter will be based on HiccupHaddockLover's request. Well, good day and keep up to date! See you in the next chapter!**

**-MDzkM**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm back with a new chapter as always. I'm sorry for the disappointment some of you felt when reading the previous chapter and I hope this one will make up for it. This is based on Ebb-123's review. I altered it a bit from the original idea (There is no Stormfly but there's still the tree)  
><strong>

**My upmost apologies for HiccupHaddockLover and all of the other readers. I was supposed to write HiccupHaddockLover's request but I didn't see the review and wrote this one instead. I'm sorry, and I promise the next chapter will be right.  
><strong>

**And for the reply to the guest review: I know the bola flinger was used to shot Toothless down, but nobody saw it and he didn't have the chance to tell Astrid about it. So he improved it and tested it again after the battle of the Red Death with a different purpose than catching a dragon. Plus, I also thought of making Toothless to smack him on the face, but he was stuck with Astrid so Toothless doesn't want to risk her being smacked unintentionally. I hope you understand what I mean :)**

**Thank you everyone. I really appreciate all of you. Especially those who supported me from the start. I might not be the best writer but I'll try my hardest effort to improve as time passes. Thank you for your critics and suggestion in the reviews. It helped me a lot. So without further ado, here is the eighth chapter. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Astrid fell off a tree after practicing her climbing skills. Hiccup became super worried and overprotective of her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Care**

She felt dizzy. When she opened her eyes she saw imaginary stars around her head. She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Urgh, what happened?" She asked no one in particular.

"Astrid!" She heard someone called.

"H-Hiccup?" She looked at the boy who are currently observing and inspecting her for any injuries.

"What happened?" She asked again and he sighed in relief.

"You fell off a tree earlier while doing some climbing exercise. You were unconscious for an hour and a half" He looked at her with worrisome eyes. He eyed her foot and back to her face.

"Astrid, does it hurt when I do this?" He touched her foot ankle and gripped it with a little force. She flinched and pulled her foot away from his grasp. He stood up and looked at her again.

"Your ankle seems broken" He concluded while she was still hissing in pain.

"You think?" She replied sarcastically while clutching her ankle.

"We need to get you to the healers" He lifted her right arm and put it around his shoulders.

"C'mon Astrid" He encouraged until she stood up also.

"Hiccup, I can walk on my own. It's just a sprained ankle, that's all" She pushed him away but he grabbed her waist as soon as she did so.

"Na ah, milady. You're coming with me" He responded stubbornly.

"Hiccup!" She groaned unamused by his antics.

"Seriously Hiccup. I'm not some damsel in distress. I'm a Viking. Vikings get injuries all the time. It's a-" She was cut off by him.

"It's an occupational hazard. I know that. My dad always said that every time" He rolled his eyes.

"Well if you already know, let me go" She ordered.

"Astrid" He said patiently at the equal stubborn shield maiden.

"You're lucky that your ankle only sprained. What if your leg got a severe injury and amputated like me? It could be worse Astrid. Now let's go to the healers" He hoisted her again so she could hop more easily. She stayed silent and thought about what he said.

"Hiccup, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way-" Hiccup silenced her with a finger.

"Shh… I know what you meant. And I'm sorry too for being a little harsh. But I really mean it when I said it could be worse. I don't want you to get permanent damage like me" He smiled warmly at her. She gazed down and kept silent until they arrived at the village.

"C'mon Astrid. Just a little more" They'd reached the healers lodge and knocked a few times.

"Hold on! I'm coming" A reply came from inside the lodge before the door sprang open.

"Ruffnut?" They both exclaimed in surprise.

"Astrid? Hiccup? What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Let's lay her down on the bed first" She moved aside from the door to let the duo enter. He walked to the mattress and helped her to sit.

"So, Astrid… Care to explain your problem?" Ruffnut clasped her hand while Astrid stayed silent.

"You're not pregnant are you?" She asked again dumbly.

"What?! OF COURSE NOT!" Astrid yelled back in response. Hiccup blushed crimson in the background. She sighed and motioned Hiccup to explain.

"Astrid fell off a tree earlier and twisted her ankle" Ruffnut _ooohh_-ed at him before crossing her hand.

"Okay, let me get a few medical kits and bandages" She walked out of the room but got stopped by Hiccup.

"Err- Ruffnut? Where exactly are the other healers?" He asked nervously. If he's not lucky, she might get offended and punch him on the face.

"They're on the other side of the island. Getting some training from Gothi" Hiccup smacked his face and muttered something.

"That old hag" She frowned and spoke again.

"What? I'm a healer in training here. You don't believe that I can take care of your girlfriend over there?" She pointed with her thumb to Astrid. He blushed and waved his hand defensively.

"She- She's not anybody's girlfriend" He stuttered in reply and Ruffnut snorted.

"Yeah right. Anybody but you" She said before leaving the room. He walked to Astrid and sat beside her.

"Well, that was quite awkward" He scratched the back of his neck. Astrid raised her eyebrow at him and he followed as well.

"What? Don't pretend you didn't hear what she said" He replied in aggravation.

"So I'm not anybody's girlfriend huh?" She crossed her arms and glared at him. He tried to speak but nothing came out. He sighed in defeat.

"Well, I thought you don't want to be one" He looked at her with one eye closed and she smiled.

"I never said anything like that" She simply replied while grinning at him. He faked another sigh before smiling at her.

"So, are you saying you _want_ to be mine?" He asked with a little mischievous attempt.

"I never said that either" He frowned in confusion of her response and cupped his chin in deep thought. She chuckled at her boyfriend's reaction and put a hand in his shoulder.

"I'm kidding Hiccup. Of course I want to" She smiled as he lighten up and meet her gaze.

"Well, you made it sound so… Enigmatic" They chuckled and the door creaked open.

"C'mon lovebirds. Time for some treatment" Ruffnut came in and walked towards Astrid.

"Hey lover boy. Go outside for a minute. I'll call you back when she's done" Ruffnut said to Hiccup with a smirk while he blushed and got out of the lodge.

Two minutes passed until a muffled call was heard from the terrace. He opened the door and looked at the scene in complete quandary.

"Eh, what exactly happened?" He asked while eyeing Ruffnut at the corner of the room.

"I, was testing her ankle, to search for the right spot. Until… she screamed and punched my face" Ruffnut explained while holding her head. He looked back at Astrid and saw her laughing out loud and pounding the bed uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Ruffnut. I didn't mean to punch you. My reflexes just kicked in" She clutched her stomach while still laughing. He looked around, confused. He sighed exasperatedly at the situation and walked to Astrid.

"C'mon Astrid. Let me put the bandages on" He sat on the mini-chair and started twirling the bandage around her ankle. She swept the tears out of her eyes before returning back to normal.

"Sorry Ruffnut" She apologized while smiling sheepishly at her friend. Ruffnut stood up and dusted her clothes.

"You're lucky to have a patient and caring boyfriend like him. Otherwise, you could still be crawling your way back to the village" She went to the door and smiled at Astrid before closing it. Astrid blushed lightly, unknown to him, while he blushed redder than her. He finished putting the bandage and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"Now after that's done, you need to rest" He pushed Astrid down the bed so she laid on her back while he enveloped her with a blanket.

"Can I rest at my house?" She asked pleadingly.

"I'm not taking any chances milady" He grinned and patted her foot.

"Sleep out the day. It'll pass faster if you do so" He kissed her forehead and returned to his chair.

"I'll wait for you. I promise" She smiled and her eyelids dropped.

This is what she always wanted. To have someone care for her. And luckily, that someone is her very own boyfriend, Hiccup.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, my apologies for the wrong story, I hope you all forgive me and my lack of memory. I completely forgot his request and wrote off Ebb-123's instead. I promise the next chapter will be based on HiccupHaddockLover's request. Keep up to date!  
><strong>

**-MDzkM**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Finally, I wrote down HiccupHaddockLover's request. I was really bummed out when I miswrote chapter 8 from a different request. So here it is. Enjoy reading it. I post the two chapter simultaneously fast since the previous one was supposed to be posted earlier today, but I fell asleep around noon and woke up in the evening (yeah, talk about embarrassment). So enjoy this one as well as the other one.  
><strong>

**It's not pretty long (it's called a oneshot anyway) since this story takes place in HTTYD2, the scene after they've defeated the Bewilderbeast and all the dragons bowed down to Toothless. Yeah, you get the idea. But it's still pretty nice to write a jealous Hiccup (not that I don't like it). Okay, no more of me chattering about. Go on, Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Astrid is the flower of the village, everybody knows that. But even the mighty dragon trapper, Eret son of Eret, could fall for her.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Taken**

Cheers of glory erupted in the village plaza. Hiccup and Toothless have defeated the enormous Bewilderbeast. All the dragons bowed before Toothless as he coronate himself alpha. The riders returned with their own dragons as the overwhelming beast retreated to the vast sea. The village survived the attack even if some houses was damaged by the Bewilderbeast's ice breath. No deaths occurred except for the late former chief, Stoick the Vast. Everybody felt sad for Hiccup but his mother cheered everybody up as the village had just won against an evil and merciless enemy.

"Stormfly!" Astrid exclaimed out of joy as the dragon launched herself at the rider. She hugged her trustworthy dragon in delight as she was freed from the Bewilderbeast's control.

"Meatlug!"

"Hookfang!"

Fishlegs and Snolout ran excitedly to their dragon, passing the expecting Ruffnut without a glance. Both the Gronkcle and Monsterous Nightmare was glad to return to their rider. They purred as the two scratched and petted them. She frowned and sighed. Barf nudged her to lighten up.

"Barf!" She hugged the head that's ridden by her. "Not you!" She pushed the other half away and Tuffnut hugged it while glaring at his twin sister.

Hiccup and Toothless were also reuniting again until Eret came to them.

"That was some fine dragon wrangling out there. You'll make a great trapper" He smiled, clasping his hands in front of him. Skullcrusher nuzzled him and he stared at him surprisingly.

"You know, Skullcrusher here, needs someone to look after him" Hiccup smiled as the older man looked at him in shock.

"Me?" Eret asked while Hiccup just shrugged.

"It would be my honor" He returned the smile and walked away. Hiccup got dragged by his mother while Eret made his way to a certain person.

"Hey" He greeted.

"Hey" The person replied nicely.

"You're Astrid right?" He asked nervously.

"I am" Astrid answered with a smile.

"Well, I'm sorry for capturing your dragon earlier, and for bringing you to Drago" He apologized timidly.

"It's okay. Everything's over now. There's nothing to worry anymore" She turned around to scratch her dragon. Eret hesitated and spoke in an uncertain manner.

"Listen, I want to ask you-" Eret admitted before she cut him in the middle of the sentence.

"Don't bother Eret. I don't want to be rude, but, I'm already owned by someone" She smiled comfortingly at him. He gazed at the ground by her response.

"I know. I'm an idiot to thought you're still free. It's just, you know, it's not every day you meet a beautiful woman that rides dragon and fights like a warrior" He sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry, really. But I can't do that. Even _if_ we exist in a different world, I will still be his. And I don't want it to be any other way" She patted Eret's shoulder.

"So I guess that's an ultimate 'no' for me, huh?" He smiled glumly.

"There are plenty of fish in the sea. Same for dragons in the sky. I'm sure you'll meet someone that matches for you"

"You've really taken a liking on him" He looked at her face who are also uncomfortable yet unsatisfied by the topic.

"He's special. He's not your typical everyday Viking. You can't find another person like him in this world" She smiled before stepping back and walked away from Eret.

* * *

><p>Hiccup watched the whole scene unfold in front of him. He doesn't know for sure what they talked about but he didn't like the attitude Astrid's giving that guy. He observed as she walked towards him with happiness radiating from her body. Her eyes sparkled with volatility. She stopped right before him.<p>

"See? I told you it was in here?" Astrid said while standing in front of him. She touched his chest and pushed the knob of his leather wings. It opened briefly and Hiccup jumped back.

"Hahaha… Still doing that one. So hilarious" He replied sarcastically. "Come here you" He swiftly grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"Oh!" Gobber gasped and covered a child's eyes.

The whole village crowded to see the future chief and chieftainess in a passionate kiss while Hiccup's long lost mother smiled at the sight. All of them was glad that peace has finally come upon them and the couple. The kiss continued for a couple of minutes until she parted first and spoke to him.

"Is something wrong Hiccup?" She asked in a playful tone but also concern.

"I'm sorry. I was sort of… Jealous, when you talked and smiled at Eret just now" He whispered lowly.

"Oh Hiccup. You know that I love you right?" She sighed softly. They both smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

"I know. It was stupid of me. I was just upset that you gave him a smile. It's not a wrong thing to do, but I just felt-"

"I understand, and I'm relieved also to know that my boyfriend is jealous when I'm with another guy" She smirked while he smiled gingerly. He suddenly released his grip on her to turn around after being nudged by the elder Gothi. He knelt to let the older woman paint the chief mark on his head. Astrid looked around to find Eret. They made eye contact while Eret smiled at her.

_I guess I lost entirely. How could I ever try to compete with him, who already been claimed by herself. He had clearly earned her heart without a doubt._ Eret thought gladly and a warm smile was plastered on his face. He's happy, that the boy he had lost to, is truly remarkable.

Hiccup stood up and Gobber held his hand to the air. "The chief, has come home!" He declared as the peoples cheered in happiness. The dragons roared and blasted fire into the blue sky. The village has a new chief. They clapped for the freshly new chief while mourning the former at the same time. But they didn't became somber, since the new one had just brought an overwhelming promise to Berk. That they will maintain peace and never back down from a fight. Everyone was happy, including Eret who had been rejected crudely yet nicely instead of harsh.

Eret doesn't need any further proof. The kiss that was unfold in front of the whole village just proven it. That she's already taken.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too short? Not too good? Tell me in the reviews (although I wish your complements would be a nice one instead of criticism). The next chapter will be from Blue - The First Traveller's request. I promise this time I'll get it right. It was really embarrassing you know. Okay, and I'm also working on a chapter from marsrose516's PM request. I wont tell you the detail but just get ready for it when it comes. Always be up to date and keep reading!**

**-MDzkM**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here I am, once again... With a new chapter. Yeah, tired of that line myself. Oookay, let's get down to business. Chapter based on Blue - The First Traveller prompt. Starring Snotlout and Astrid (not pairing those two). Hope you like it, bla bla bla...**

**For review replies,**

**CodeDaphne: Yeah, that scene was great, but I don't think I could do EretxRuffnut. Not that I hate them, but this fic is for Hiccstrid. So don't expect any other pairing inside :)**

**Anon: I'll consider your request. I will try, I guess. But I think it will turn into angsty instead of romance. You know that if Stoick didn't survived, Astrid have less chance to as well. But I'll think for the idea. Thanks though, for giving a request :)**

**Oh yeah, this story takes place in Dragons - Defenders of Berk, episode 4: Tunnel Vision. Near the end where Hiccup was with Toothless on top of a cliff. Yeah, I've just downloaded, Dragons: Riders and Defenders of Berk (season one 'n two). I've just watched it and all I can say that it's amazing. Well, read on!**

**Now it's time for the story. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Vikings have stubbornness issues. But for Snotlout, there might be an intelligence problem as well.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Dumbfounded**

The dragon riders of Berk had succeeded. They had driven the Screaming Death out of the island. Everybody sighed in relief as the others was repairing the damage that beast have done. Stoick and Hiccup were still discussing about the water problem until Fishlegs notified the well had restored to its drenched state. The chief and his son smiled in delight as the problems had minimized to one. Meanwhile, on the other part of the city, Snotlout was still, stubbornly flirting with Astrid.

"Hey babe… Nice fighting out there" He smirked smugly while Astrid groaned and walked away from him.

"Hey wait for me Astrid!" He rushed behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"What is wrong with you? I'm trying to be nice here" He gestured to himself and Astrid squinted her eyes.

"Yeah right. Like you can ever be nice" She rolled her eyes and continue walking. He scowled and pursued her once again.

"So Astrid, what about a late night flight tonight, hmm?" He smiled in expectation. She sighed and gave her palm to him.

"No Snotlout. I have other things to do" She crossed her arms and walked away once again. He growled in frustration and confronted her face to face.

"Step aside, or I swear my fist will be the last thing you'll see" She hissed while he stepped back a little but not moving entirely.

"What's this _other_ things you're supposed to do, huh?" He watched her as he frowned in displeasure of her response.

"Many. I might go a flight with Hiccup, or helping him and Fishlegs to find a new species of dragon. Yep, lots of thing to do" She replied at the obstinate boy as she paid no heed.

"There. You always do that" He gestured to her angrily.

"What?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"That! You're always, Hiccup this, Hiccup that. I'm sick of it" He threw his arms to the air while she snorted mockingly.

"So you're jealous?" She crossed her arms and looked at him with sneer.

"Me? You think I'm jealous to that talking fishbone? He doesn't even have a left foot-" She elbowed him on the gut before he could even finished ridiculing the boy in question.

"So what Snotlout? You have two feet but still loses to him during dragon training" She glared at him threateningly.

"He has a Night Fury, Astrid. He's only good cause of that dragon. He's nothing without it" He glared back with the same intensity. "And me? I have a Monsterous Nightmare. Think you could top that?" He stepped forward challenging her. She grunted in rage to punch him but managed to hold herself from doing so.

"Same goes for you. You are nothing without your dragon" She hissed while grabbing her axe.

"But I still have some fighting skills. I am not a skinny, all bones, runt like him" He eyed the axe in her hand and debated to run or stay.

"He's not even a Viking, Astrid. Look at him. He's small, scrawny, short, can't fight, can't kill, he's useless if not thanks to his dragon-" A sting came to his jaw. Astrid jabbed him with the fury building inside her.

"Is it wrong for him to be like that? He trained a Night Fury. He conquered the dragons. He fought the gigantic Red Death. He lost his limb to save the village. And you? You can only complain about his heroics and physical appearances when you don't even have any achievements at all" She yelled at him. Luckily there was nobody around there, the others was too focused on the new dragon they've just discovered and the newly rejuvenated well.

"I have. In fact, I have too many until I can't count it with my fingers" He stood up after regaining balance after the blow he received.

"Then tell me. One by one" She asked softly while her voice is covered in sarcasm. He huffed and started lifting his fingers.

"First. I'm always the champion of the Thawfest" She laughed at him and he looked at her in confusion.

"You win? You won't even believe me if I tell you what Hiccup did in the last Thawfest" She clutched her stomach and returned serious again.

"What did he do? Don't tell me he cheated?" He said in bewilderment. She slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"He didn't cheat Snotlout. He _let_ you win the race" She frowned at the boy and he reacted the same.

"_Let_ me win the race? He doesn't even had a chance to compete" He scrunched sullenly.

"Uh, hello?! You and him had the same score. The last race was to break the tie" She brushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Then why does he let me win?" He asked again still not satisfied by the explanation.

"I think you know the answer yourself" She closed her eyes and waited for a response. He furrowed his eyebrows and began thinking.

"Don't think Snotlout. We already discussed this. It's not good for you and it's worse for us" She opened her eyes again and frowned at the lack of reply.

"Sometimes I wonder how you two are related. I mean you're totally different with him" She shook her head and turned around.

"See that? All you ever do is mocking me and defending him. What's so special about him anyways? He's not a Viking, Astrid. Don't force the facts into things that aren't" His head fumed in anger as he stomped to her.

"Why _do_ you even choose him over me?" He asked impatiently as his fist clenched in annoyance. She stayed silent before answering.

"He's a kind person. He's selfless. He never begged for a thank you. He's caring, passionate, adventurous, brave, strong, courageous, and last of all, he, is gracious for what he has, instead of lousy for what he doesn't. What else would you want him to be, huh? You're not even close to being like that" She replied with the same anger thrown on her words.

"Never thought the _Fearless_ Astrid Hofferson would ever say things like that" He insulted while mimicking her tone and doing a gagging posture with his hands. She eyed him with no interest and went over to her dragon. She scratched Stormfly and rubbed her scales before turning back to Snotlout.

"You _are_ right. He is _not_ a Viking" She said calmly while climbing upwards Stormfly. Snotlout tilted his head in confusion.

"He's far more that that" She said those last words before flying over to the silhouette of the said boy and watched the sunset together.

Snotlout left perplexed at her words. He stared at the flying figure while processing what she meant. At the end, he's just dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I kinda like this one (maybe, _a lot_). I love a defending Astrid. It sort of shows how much she loves Hiccup and cares about him. Yeah, you probably don't care or simply don't understand *chuckle* Sorry, didn't mean to offend. Okay, how's the chapter? If you would be kind enough to tell me in the reviews I'll be glad to appreciate your effort (I mean, how hard could it be to leave one reply anyway?). No pressure.**

**The next chapter will be based on... I don't know. Maybe if someone gives me a request I'll write it down. Guess that's it. See you in the next chapter. Hope you all good day and stay up to date. Keep on reading!  
><strong>

**-MDzkM**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Eleventh chapter. Request from creativebear234. Thanks for all the reviews guys. And followers too. Not forgetting those who favorited this story. I never thought it could pass fifty followers or thirty favorites. Guess I was wrong :)**

**For the reviews,**

**rellf: Thank you for the praise. You seem to take a liking on the fourth chapter and fifth. I'll try to keep future chapter that way if you like. But I'm not entirely aware of what's the difference :D But thank you for sending a review!**

**Read and Review guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Sunshine enveloped the Haddock household. Hiccup wakes up beside his new wife and life partner. A promising future unlike any other.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Perfect**

"_Hoahmm…_" Hiccup yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up from the lying down position and leaned back to the headrest. He looked around and noticed the person next to him. A smile crept up to Hiccup's face.

"Mornin' milady" He gently shook her and she murmured something incoherent while going back to sleep. He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"C'mon, wakey wakey sleeping beauty" He began touching her waist and moving his fingers up and down in an attempt of tickling. Giggles emerged from the woman as Hiccup tickled harder.

"H-Hiccup… S-Stop. My eyes are watering" She said between laughs and he stopped while admiring his newly wed wife. He moved closer to her and caressed her hair.

"Astrid…" He said softly. Astrid rested her head on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat while in sync herself. He lifted her chin and looked at her oceanic blue eyes. Passion and love blazing in her eyes. He started observing her face too. Her rounded nose, her few little freckles on her face, her golden hair swinging as his hand touched and holds it. He was mesmerized at the beauty of his wife. How can he be very lucky to marry such woman?

Astrid read carefully what's written on his face. She smiled knowing he's happy and her arms began to hold his hand while the other one placed on his cheek.

"You're beautiful…" He trailed off while holding back a tear. He pulled her closer while she shifted from her previous position.

"Hiccup…" She said quietly. The smile on her lips was never gone. She snuggled closer to feel the heat of his body. To drown in his scent. Her face inched closer to Hiccup. He leaned down and their foreheads touched.

"I love you, Hiccup" She said in a very soft voice that made the barrier inside his eyes burst open and the tears flowed. He immediately hugged his wife and she returned it with the same emotion and action.

"How can I possibly marry this most beautiful woman in the world?" He said while sniffling and sobs was heard from her either. She pushed the hug tighter and he smiled on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Astrid" He pulled back at stared at her oval face and cupped her cheeks. Her arms found a way to his neck and managed to get it moving. Their nose touched and breaths was felt on each other's face. He leaned down slowly while focusing on Astrid's eyes that was overflowing with happiness and became blurry by the wet substance on its surface. He continued until their lips touched and that was all it takes before she pulled him down with all force and deepened the kiss. Her tongue slowly made its way to Hiccup's mouth and began tangling with his. The kiss was unbelievably passionate and loving. Nothing stopped the kiss to ruin it. His hands traveled to her waist as the kiss gets more unstoppable. They moaned in each other's mouth and smiled at the same time. Finally their breaths caught up and forced them to part. A trail of saliva was left on both person's mouth. She licked it while giggling and he would not dare to spoil the moment.

"Astrid, how come you agreed to marry me?" He hugged her again from joy growing inside his heart. Her eyes sparkled as the tears behind it refused to come out.

"Because I love you. I love you for you. I don't care for your heroic status from killing the Red Death. I don't care for how lanky you are. I don't care for what people told me to find a better one. I would never leave you and won't ever stop from loving you" There… The trigger was pushed causing the water to flow everywhere on her face. Her delight from being with him flaming on her sapphire eyes.

His face broke into a larger smile. He could not believe that this is reality. He had just woken up from slumber and share good morning kisses with his wife. With his unrivaled gorgeous wife. The woman who he had a crush on since they first met. His gaze was enraptured by her beauty. He could never thank the gods enough for letting him have this chance, this moment, this life. To be with her and to protect her. To never leave her and always comforting her.

"Thank you Astrid! I love you" He exclaimed without ever hiding his happiness. He leaned down for a second kiss which she was glad to accept. The wetness of their tears of joy dampened the bed cover. They could not care less for what's happening around them. Toothless looked up to the newlyweds and smiled. He also couldn't be happier that his rider had found his mate. Suddenly, the jet black Night Fury did something unexpected. The unholy offspring of lightning of death itself shed a tear of pure happiness at the sight. He had been beside his rider when they exchanged vows. He had seen when they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Of course he had gone outside when Hiccup said he needs a little privacy for the night. But he was always there every other time, accompanying his rider and nudged him gleefully. Even though he himself hasn't found a mate, his bond with Hiccup as close as brothers. He wouldn't ask more for his rider. He knows that having his mate means less time with him and his rider. But he understood and seems to ignore that fact.

The kiss slowly finished as they parted for air. He held her arms. Her delicate, smooth, gentle, creamy arms. They both made eye contact and smiled out of love to themselves. She pulled her arms out of his grasp and hugged him again with no other intention than being with him.

"I still can't believe that you, Astrid Hofferson Haddock, had agreed for being my lovely wife. I can't even start to describe how beautiful you are. And how pure hearted too. I can't wish for a better wife" He hugged her back. She was touched by his soothing voice. Her eyes beginning to swell as the watery eyes let loose everything. He had really meant all those words. She never heard anyone praised her before. All of those who did was because they were mildly flirting with her. Nobody loved her for who she is, and what she do. Until Hiccup came into her life and changed everything.

"And I can't believe that the mighty Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III had asked me for my hand in marriage. The bravest, strongest yet smartest Viking in the world had offered me a chance of a lifetime to live with him" She cried onto his chest. All her sadness from the time she and the rest of the gang ridiculed him was flowing into the tear as well as the happiness and joy.

"I love you, Hiccup" She spoke softly. Those three words. One as addition. But just with those small yet meaningful words, his life was turned upside down. He could never say the same about it ever again.

"I love you too, Astrid" He replied with the most loving smile and the warmth of his heart poured in it. Sometimes, the simplest of words can make even the opposites like them who was once never even close to be closer than anybody and themselves ever imagine. Nothing will bring them apart anymore. They are now officially husband and wife, chief and chieftainess, and eventually father and mother. They will never let anything stand in their way of loving each other. They will break through every problem and solve all predicament. He was happy to call her his wife as she was equally elated to call him her husband.

He smiled as the tears covered his face too. His father might be gone, his mother had come back in return. He's finally married to none other than the Viking warrior that always supported him, comforted him, and even knows what's best for him. His father was proud at his daughter-in-law. His mentor said it's about time. His mother jested at his choice playfully. His friends was happy even if it was covered by some tough faces. But he cannot complain either way. Since he would not ask for a better wife. Because somehow, both his and her life became perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay... Like it? I'm sorry if they're too OOC or looks like too many crying. But I wanted them to be indescribably happy and joyful. They forgot the sadness of the past and focused on the present and future. Astrid was equally happy as Hiccup to be married together. So I guess it's a pretty good excuse.  
><strong>

**See you in the next chapter. Keep up to date and read on! (PLEASE SEND ME REQUESTS)**

**-MDzkM**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Pheeeeewwww... This chapter is long. Well, this chapter's length is considerably longer than the others. A PM request from marsrose516. I'm sorry for the long wait, yeah, I made you upset, I know. But here it is. Hope you'll like it. **

**Now for review replies,**

**HiccupHaddockLover: Well, it's not weird, in fact, it's actually common. There are two possible reasons behind your situation. First is maybe you like to see (read to be precise) Hiccup and Astrid's relationship from another person's (Eret) perspective/PoV. Second, is maybe you simply like too see (or read) when someone is jealous of Hiccstrid. And in your case, we may specifically say it's Eret. That's my theory for you, there might be others too, but that's my biggest guess.**

**Well, enough chit chatting. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Astrid gets bullied by jealous teenagers. Her father abused her. She couldn't stand it anymore. Will Hiccup be able to solve it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Grateful**

"Hey, Hiccup" Astrid waved cheerfully at him. He replied with a smile and motioned her to come closer. He was sitting on a rock and she sat beside him.

"What're you workin' on?" She asked curiously while he sketched Toothless chasing a butterfly. She giggled and his stomach fluttered at the sound.

"Sometimes I can't believe that this is the dragon who is feared of all. The legendary Night Fury, chasing a butterfly" She shook her head in amusement. He watched her face and his cheeks reddened.

"Hey, Astrid. Want to go flying later?" He offered kindly. She ecstatically accepted. She rose up from her seat and kissed Hiccup's cheek. He turned crimson in a matter of seconds. She giggled at his shy nature and bid goodbye. He lifted his hands but nothing came out from his mouth. He smiled goofily at the thought of their relationship. Since the Red Death incident, plus the sort of romantic flight, they have been showing affections towards each other's. Most people might thought she fell for him because he was a hero. But he knew, that she is not like that. He knew she's not taking advantage of his status. He knew she doesn't have any other motives when kissing him in public after he woke up. He knew the kiss was wholeheartedly. But he still couldn't say if she loves him yet. Not without any lethal proof. He gazed at her house and his smile never fell.

Astrid was going back to her house. She jogged through the village centre, up to a little slope, and finally reached the front door. She carefully opened it to not make a sound, but unfortunately her father was sitting beside the fireplace.

"Astrid, lass. Where have you been?" He asked with a fake smile and coldness enveloped the question. He looked her right in the eye and she couldn't escape. Her hands trembling slightly as he walked into her house and closed the door behind her. She didn't notice that her father was creeping up to her.

"I asked where have you been, dear?" His voice dropped menacingly. Her eyes filled with fear. Her father's gaze was penetrating and promised violence.

"If you want this the hard way then fine!" He exclaimed harshly and unbuckled his belt. He grabbed his daughter's hands and held it above her head. He turned her around while smirking devilishly before started to whip her back with his belt. The pain made her want to cry. But she held a tough image. She didn't want to surrender to this beast. Even if it's her own father. She bit her lip to bite back the tears and cries she wanted to let go. She was relieved Stormfly was at the pen or she would've struck her father down to his knees. Or her father could've run off, whispering rumors about a wild dragon and start another war between them. She hated her father. Her eyes getting watery by every slash and thrash.

_Whip! Smack!_

_Whip! Smack!_

_Whip! Smack!_

The sound of her father's belt was so loud that even people from outside the house noticed. But nobody seems surprised since they thought the Hoffersons are having some sort of exercise.

_Whip! Smack!_

_Whip! Smack!_

_Whip! Smack!_

The whip whipped her harder and stronger. Her back must've been full of bruises and scars now. Her father noticed Astrid had surrendered and smirked evilly.

"Now go upstairs. Think about what you've done" He went back to the fireplace and sat down. She silently climbed upstairs and collapsed at her bed. Why? Why would her father do this? Doesn't he love her? Her eyes stung by the pain. The tears welling up was leaking small but continuously. She buried her head in her pillow. She wanted to get away from this life but doesn't know how. She cried all along the night, dampening the pillow while falling asleep. She ended up forgetting her promise to fly with Hiccup.

* * *

><p>The next day. She was truly exhausted by yesterday's events. She couldn't even lift her arms. Then suddenly, her bedroom door opened with a boom and a bulky figure approached her.<p>

"Wake up you little weakling. I thought warriors were supposed to get up early" He hissed through his teeth. He grabbed her by the collar and slapped her face hardly. Her eyes opened instantly but not because she's awakened. But because she's hurt physically and mentally. Her father smirked.

"That's better. Now go change and get breakfast" He threw her back against the headrest as she landed with a crack. She felt the tears coming back up again as her vision turned blurry. She blinked rapidly to hold it back. She quickly jumped off her bed and changed. She put her shoulder pads on and grabbed her axe. She went downstairs to have some breakfast when her father looked at her mischievously.

"Sorry dear, you're late. The food's all out" He smirked while torturing her daughter mercilessly. Astrid's jaw dropped incredulously at the man's actions. She couldn't believe this person. He's abusing her. Now starving her? She gritted her teeth and ran out of the house as fast as she could.

She ran into the forests and broke down. She has to or she'll do it in public, which she would hate herself if she did. She won't cry in front of anyone. No exceptions. Especially _him_. She had been guilty enough. She had felt ashamed for what she did to him all these years. She ignored the little feeling in her heart for so many years that it blinded her that she actually loves him. She regretted ever doing that. She doesn't want anything more from him except forgiveness… And love. She buried her face in her hands. Her feet beginning to feel cramp from the limping position they're in. She rubbed her eyes and wiped all the tear tracks on her cheek. She sniffled one more time before putting the brave image of a warrior.

She walked back to the village, avoiding the route of her house. She accidentally bumped into a few older girls who had transferred to the island a few months ago. The girls glared at Astrid threateningly. She knew how to fight back. But she couldn't. First of all, they're girls. No matter how much she hated to admit it, if the girls got into a fight, or worse, she would've been responsible. Second, they're too many for the single Astrid. They would've pinned her before she could run. Third, she wasn't in the state to fight. She was in a horrified pressure that made her heart ache with sadness.

They all smirked at Astrid until the leader instructed them to hold Astrid to the walls. They instantly bumped her to the nearest wall and made her head spinning in agony.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise? The mighty Astrid Hofferson came bumping at us with no reason at all. Or maybe there _is_ a reason" The leader spoke coldly. Astrid just stared fearfully at them, afraid of what might come next.

"Listen here, young lady. I have a preposition for ya" She said while smiling sadistically.

"Why don't you go as far away as you can from the chief's son and we'll let you go without any injuries" She waited for Astrid to answer. Astrid would definitely say no. She admit with all her heart she loved Hiccup for who he is. Not for his position or ranks. She would never take advantage of that. She knows how it feels like to be betrayed. To be backstabbed. She didn't want him to learn it the hard way.

"No" Astrid managed to hiss before a hand grabbed her throat.

"Fine… Suit yourself" The leader walked away and signaled the others to have fun. She know what that meant and prepared for the worst. A fist came into contact with her face. Then a blow was felt on her stomach. A kick to the hips. It repeated one by one as they put her in pain without mercy. She was numb and unable to move. She thought this will be the end of her. Never to see the light of day once more. Then like a blessing, someone caught them and yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ruffnut shouted while she glared at the other girls. Barf and Belch behind her with Tuffnut still on one head. The girls scattered, afraid of the beast and ran away. Astrid fell to her knees and clutched her stomach. Blood was dripping from her mouth as well as her body. Ruffnut ran at Astrid and put her hands on her shoulder.

"ASTRID! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT HAPPENED?!" Ruffnut asked frantically. She's truly glad to have a friend like her. Since they were little, they always hung out together. When they were older, her twin brother introduced them to the gang. They joined, but she's not like the others. She's more like Fishlegs and Astrid. She laughed at Hiccup, but it was spur of the moment. Sure, she likes jokes. But she's not the type to insult other people like that. And Astrid always relied on her for help and trusted Ruffnut with her secrets. Astrid found out that she likes Hiccup too, but she gave him up for her. She said Astrid deserved him more and she started to like Fishlegs. She smiled at her kindness and caring nature. Although some part of her still like to play pranks.

"C'mon! We need to get you to the healers" She lifted Astrid up by her hands and hoisted her to the Zippleback.

"Barf! Belch! To the healers" Ruffnut commanded. The dragon obeyed and flew away. Tuffnut kept silent since he knew it's not his place to step in. The three of them landed in front of a lodge and knocked.

"Tuffnut, get Barf and Belch home and call Hiccup" Ruffnut instructed her twin while he was mounting off the dragon.

"N-No. Don't call Hiccup. Please…" Astrid whispered quietly with a sore voice.

"Why not?!" Ruffnut asked confused by her request.

"Please… Just promise me you won't tell Hiccup. You won't tell anybody…" Astrid spoke faintly while Ruffnut looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Then Tuffnut, bring the dragon home but you don't need to call Hiccup" Ruffnut glanced at her twin. Tuffnut nodded in affirmance and walked away. He somehow understood the importance of the situation to remain serious and silent. The healer's door opened and revealed a middle aged woman.

"Gods. Is that you Astrid Hofferson?! What happened?" The healer gasped in surprise.

"We'll talk later. She needs some serious treatment" Ruffnut urged and the healer nodded. They positioned Astrid to a bed and grabbed some bandages.

"I'll help you" Offered Ruffnut.

"Why thank you dear. You're a healer in training aren't you?" The older woman smiled and Ruffnut nodded in agreement. They started by cleaning Astrid's wounds to prevent infection and continued by covering it. After half an hour passed to finish that, the healer asked Astrid once again.

"So young lady, what happened to you?" She asked softly. Astrid's head turned away and frowned. The older woman smiled patiently.

"You need to tell me, dear. If not, this…" The healer gestured to Astrid's body.

"Will repeat again and again. And I have to say, you got some serious injuries right here" She said with a stern look, but still in a calming manner. Astrid still hesitated before turning her head again.

"But promise me you won't tell anyone" Astrid asked in a pleading but strong voice.

"I promise dear. But if the situation is forcing me to do so, I can't comply" She shrugged and smiled warmly at the young warrior. Astrid gazed down and frowned.

"I was beaten up. By those girl gangs from Meathead Tribe" Astrid confessed quietly. The healer just looked at her sympathetically. She put her hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"Why you? And how are you going to deal with it lass?" She asked with a sad expression. Astrid sighed.

"They… They're jealous of me being close with Hiccup. They want Hiccup to be theirs and take advantage of his richness being a chief's son" Tears brimming in her eyes. But Astrid refused to cry. She must be strong while facing this. The older woman smiled.

"You love him don't you?" Astrid, who wasn't expecting the question, flabbergasted. She's not usually open book but she knew the woman won't stop pressuring her until she admit it. Astrid nodded shyly while a smile curved on the healer's lips. Ruffnut watched quietly from the background. She knew Astrid was in a big situation. But she also didn't know how to help her best friend, much to her dismay.

"And how about the wounds on your back dear? It doesn't seems like it was caused by a fist. Nor a wall" The healer traced her finger on Astrid's spine. She winced and lied.

"I got it from training. I was really hard that day and resulted like that. I guess it's from some broken woods that pierced me" The healer looked doubtfully at her but bought the lie. Astrid mentally sighed. She always resented lying to people. Especially those who helped her.

"Well, I guess that's it for now. Rest peacefully dear. You may be able to get out tomorrow if you feel any better" The healer stood up, followed by Ruffnut and left the room. She flipped over and began to sleep. But that night she didn't get many. Her thoughts always drifted to the boy of the topic.

* * *

><p>The next morning.<p>

_I haven't seen Astrid all day. She even forgot about the promise yesterday. Maybe she's home._ Hiccup thought while walking over to a certain house on a slight slope. He knocked the door and waited for the reply. The door opened harshly and revealed Astrid's father. He became nervous when looking at him. He never met Astrid's father personally or, alone. He gulped.

"E-Excuse me sir. Is Astrid home?" Hiccup asked sheepishly while the older man glared down on him.

"I don't know. She never returned since yesterday" He replied gruffly and turned.

"Thank you sir" Hiccup thanked politely and Astrid's father slammed the door on him. He walked away from the house deep in thought.

_Where have Astrid been? She hasn't come home for a day. Could she be flying? No. Stormfly is in her pen. Then where is she?_ Hiccup cupped his chin while walking aimlessly around town. He crashed with a running Tuffnut and fell to the ground.

"Tuffnut? What are you doing here? Have you seen Astrid?" Hiccup asked curiously while Tuffnut seems nervous.

"E-Ehh, sorry Hiccup. Gotta go. I-I haven't seen her anywhere" Tuffnut stuttered while picking up the stuff he dropped and ran away. _That was weird_. Hiccup fixed himself up and continued walking.

_Maybe she's at the twin's house. Yeah! That would explain Tuffnut's nervousness. But why would she stay there the whole night? Maybe she was preparing a surprise! But for whom?_ Hiccup thought exasperatedly and decided to go home. He was on the way to his house when he saw Ruffnut exiting the healers lodge and bidding goodbye to someone. He told himself it was nothing but curiosity got the best of him, _as always_. He sneaked to the said lodge, careful enough not to warn his presence there. He climbed the back window to get a glimpse on what's inside. Then he gasped lowly when he saw Astrid lying on the bed full of bruises. He was surprised and tried to guess the problem. But he got stuck and decided to confront Astrid that night.

* * *

><p>Nightfall had come and darkness enveloped the sky. The whole village was silenced and filled with snores. Nothing was different except for Astrid's situation. The healer's lodge was kept the same way since she first got there. The lantern was still alive but she didn't mind for a little light in the black room. Suddenly, the door creaked open and scared the daylights out of her, nightlight in this time of hour. She pulled the covers of her bedding in an un-Viking way and hid behind it. She was afraid that the intruder might be her father or the Meathead girls. But she doesn't really know herself which is worse. The footsteps became louder. Astrid's heartbeat raised at every second of it. When the person finally appeared, she gasped in surprise and grimaced.<p>

"H-Hiccup?" That was all she managed to say before he embraced her tightly until her wounds began to hurt. "O-Ouch"

"Oh, I'm sorry Astrid" He pulled back and stared at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked straight at her. She looked at him both confused and doesn't know how to tell him. She certainly doesn't want him to know that she was abused by her father. Nor that she was bullied because of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked again more impatient and concerned.

"I-I don't want to put you in any trouble. I-I mean, it doesn't involve you, so… Yeah, I think you understand" She frowned. He gently took her hand in his. She tensed out of shock. He rarely makes the first move. But this situation is different. Far more different. She broke down on his chest and he soothingly caressed her back, tracing imaginary circles while calming her down.

"Astrid. You can tell me everything you want. I won't tell anyone and I won't ever be troubled by it. Be free to talk to me anytime" He patted her back and she stopped crying. She looked up to see his face inches apart from her.

"Why?" She asked desperately. He made a thinking gesture and shrugged.

"I don't know. Well, I guess I'm pretty good at keeping secrets. Just like when Toothless-" She cut him off.

"No. I mean why would you help me? And don't lie or joke. I'm serious" She stared piercingly at him and he just gulped. He sighed and lifted her hand.

"Because…" He moved closer to her. His breath was warm against her cold skin. She felt the enjoyment of feeling his breath. She looked intensely at him again before he caught her off guard.

"I love you Astrid" After that he kissed her on the lips, so fast that she didn't even realized what happened. She just closed her eyes and let it go with the flow. The kiss lasted for what felt like hours, even though it was just for a couple of minutes. They parted, out of breath, and smiled at each other. Astrid's cheeks burned hotter as he kissed her hand and held it firmly in his. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"I never thought you'd love me back" A tear fell from her eye. He wiped it and placed her on the bed again. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I've been in love with you since we've first met" He chuckled and her cheeks rose darker. She persistently hugged him again.

"I love you too Hiccup" He was overjoyed by her statement. He was ecstatically happy that she loved him. But he returned the main subject.

"Astrid. Listen. I know what happened. Ruffnut told me when Toothless pinned her down to the floor. I felt guilty for that, but whatever. She said that you were beaten up by some gang. And I couldn't feel more worried in my life when I heard that" He looked down and back to her. She could sense that he was beyond worried when he heard that. Her heart eased when she knew somebody cared for her. Loved her. She smiled.

"But I'm not as easy to fool as the healer here. I know that the scars on your back is not from any kind of branches or trees. It's more like a belt buckle if I'm not sure enough" He said a little more seriously. Ha traced his hand around her spines and she winced.

"What caused it Astrid?" Concern filling his eyes. She was stunned to see how much she meant to him. But she still doesn't want him to know.

"Astrid. You can't do this. You don't deserve this" He said slowly while brushing her bangs out of her face. Her cheeks turned redder but thanks to the dim light that it was covered.

"No. You're wrong. I do deserve this" She said with a cracking voice. His eyes became more and more concerned and a bit of pity with a spice of anger added to it.

"What in the world did you do to deserve this Astrid?" He raised his tone. Not to be harsh, but to open her eyes that she did nothing wrong.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world. You are an excellent Viking warrior. You are amazing at dragon riding. I can't imagine someone more perfect than you" He rubbed the back of her palms with his thumb. She blushed crimson of how he described her. He also blushed, but too concentrated on her problem to notice.

"It is my punishment. For treating you like dirt all those years. For ignoring you like a stone. I was wretched. I was cruel. I deserve this kind of punishment" She said, her tone cracking more. She couldn't help to remember all those dark years. She was blinded by her obsession of dragons. She pulled him closer and watered his shirt with a couple of tears.

"No, Astrid. You never did anything wrong. You never ridiculed me. Never insulted me. Even when you're angry at dragon training, I knew you're a competitive person. So I was the problem. I rose up suddenly becaming a celebrity while you were pushed down to the sidelines. I know how it must've felt. You have the rights to be angry at me. I felt guilty for using that cheap tricks and information I gained from Toothless. The one who's supposed to apologize is me" She was incredulous at his forgivingness. How can he blame himself for all her faults? How can he think he is always the wrong one and she's always right? She gripped him tighter and the hug never broke.

"It- It was- My father" Hiccup suddenly looked at her face in surprise.

"H-How could your father do such a thing?" He ask while incredulous by the fact her own father gave her the scars himself.

"I don't know. He's always ruthless to me. T-That night, he whipped me with his belt. The morning he slapped me until I woke up and told me I miss breakfast because I was late, even though there was only two persons in the house" Hiccup stare at her with an infuriated look and thunderstruck. _How could he?! I'll make sure that will be the last thing he'll do._ Hiccup clenched his teeth in anger.

"H-Hiccup?" She asked still afraid of what he might do.

"Don't worry Astrid. I'll take care of this first thing in the morning. I have a plan" He replied firmly and lied her back down. He kissed her forehead, again.

"Good night. Sweet dreams Astrid" He smiled and she still look worried. "Don't be afraid. I'll stay here all night" He caressed her face before getting a comfortable position in his chair.

"N-No. You don't have to-" She felt guilty for making him stay, but he insisted.

"I don't have to. But I _want _to" He smiled warmly and she felt a burden was lifted from her shoulders and heart. She took his hand that was on the bed and held it tight.

"Thank you Hiccup" She smiled her first genuine smile since that two days. After that, her eyelids became very heavy and she was forced to sleep. Hiccup stood watch all night and didn't sleep at all. He was willing to do anything for her.

* * *

><p>The bright morning sun appeared on the horizon. The dim lighted room filled by the glimmer of sunrays. Lights piercing their way inside from the gap of the window. Astrid woke up with a stifled yawn and a muffled good morning.<p>

"Mornin' to you too milady" Hiccup grinned seeing her post-waking up attitude.

"What time is it?" She asked while rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Around six I guess" Hiccup shrugged while Astrid let out another yawn. Then she noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Hiccup! You didn't sleep all night did you?" She shook him by the shoulders. He smiled sheepishly at her and gave a yawn, covered by his hands.

"You can say that. But I'm not tired. I'm fine" He gestured to himself and she sighed.

"You shouldn't have Hiccup"

"I want to" He grinned.

"Argh- You're just repeating that line"

"Hey, if it ain't broken, don't fix it" He took Astrid's hand and led her outside the lodge.

"Hiccup…" She whispered quietly.

"What is it milady?"

"Are you sure this plan will work?" She looked at his eyes. He may be determined, but she for once was doubting it. He sighed and put his hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"I hope so. For your sake" He gave her an encouraging smile.

The two went over to the chief's house. Without knocking, they entered the luxurious house and called for the bulky Viking.

"Dad, dad! Are you in there?" He called until a thump was heard and the door to a particular room opened.

"What is it son?" Stoick asked while hastily putting his helmet on.

"Listen dad, we need to talk" Hiccup said seriously and caught the older Viking's attention. They all took a seat in front of the fireplace and began discussing.

"So… Something on your mind son?" Stoick moved closer to Hiccup's ear. "You're not gonna tell me you've proposed to this lassie here aren't you?" He raised his eyebrow teasingly and Hiccup's face lighted red.

"What?! DAD, OF COURSE NOT!" He raised his voice a little to confirm the misunderstanding.

"Then out with it lad!" Stoick boomed with laughter and Hiccup took a deep breath.

He started telling the chief that Astrid was being abused by her own father. He explained how she was tortured by him and forced to starve. He moved to the part where Astrid bumped to a gang of girls. They started beating her for no reason, well, there is a reason but he left it out after glancing at an embarrassed Astrid. He continued until she got to the healers, Ruffnut taking care of her, how he snuck at the night, watching guard until morning, and finally how they got there.

After Hiccup finished, Stoick's eyes was full of rage. He seemed angry like he never before. How could he not be angry when one of his villagers started bullying their own daughter, plus a bunch of peoples from another tribe ganging up with a girl. And that girl is his son's love interest? Oh, nothing is stopping him from strangling that boar of a father now. Stoick stood up and the chair fell off with a thud. He stormed out of the house and headed to the direction of the man in question. If the saying looks could kill is true, Astrid's dad might be six feet underground in that instant.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._ "OPEN UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" He banged on the Hoffersons household. The resident opened the door and looked at the infuriated chief with a pleasant smirk plastered all over his face.

"What brings you here early in the morning chief?" He said in a calm yet mocking voice.

"And what brings you to torture your own daughter, HUH?!" Stoick couldn't hold his anger any longer. He grabbed the warrior by the collar and hissed to him.

"Prepare for your banishment! You'll have five minutes to do so" After saying that, the chief threw Astrid's father to the ground and walked away from the scene. He directed himself to the great hall and searched for a certain group.

"You. Girls. Out. Now!" He ordered. The gang followed his commands and went outside. Stoick stood before them and glared with unforgiving eyes.

"You're hereby banished from the Hairy Hooligans tribe and Isle of Berk officially and permanently. Prepare to leave in ships. You'll have five minutes for that" He left them, once again, and returned back home ignoring all the whispers amongst the crowd and the curious stares from every passerby. The bulky Viking walked up to Hiccup and Astrid, and hugged them both.

"Don't worry, they'll have their punishment. You two are safe now. Mostly you Astrid. I'm proud at you, both of you" He released them from the hug and smiled in a fatherly way. Astrid immediately embraced Hiccup which he returned eagerly.

* * *

><p>The guilty ones have arrived at the dock. Stoick glanced at them with stone cold eyes. Astrid's father mounted a boat for himself while the Meathead girls took a different one. Stoick announced the banishment for the gang and they sailed off. Stoick faced Astrid's father with disappointment and anger mixed in and gave his chastisement as well.<p>

"Asmundr! I'm ashamed of you. What had turned you like this? You used to be an excellent warrior with high tolerance for prisoners. Now? You whipped your own blood related daughter? Don't ever think I will forgive you, nor the village" Stoick hissed dangerously and let Asmundr to speak.

"Ever since my wife left me, my family had always been poor. We never had the money to buy our needs even more weapons. I planned to sell Astrid to a chief from another tribe" Astrid gasped at how vicious her dad was, she couldn't believe she was related to him.

"But Astrid had just really need to ruin it, by falling smitten to this un-Viking scrawny boy. A talking fishbone" He mocked Hiccup and Stoick defended him.

"He is the son of a chief too. And he isn't a scrawny boy. He is the best Viking in the world. He tamed a Night Fury. He brought peace with dragons, whom we've been fighting for three hundred years!" Stoick yelled. Anger and disgust boiled inside of him.

"Suit yourself" Said Asmundr coldly and he cut the rope that binds the boat with the dock.

"Good luck with your Hiccup, dear. I wish a miserable future for the couple" Was his last words before his boat disappeared in the mists. Astrid instantly hugged Hiccup and cried on his chest.

"H- How- How can he be so cruel?" Astrid asked between sobs. He gently raised her head and forced her to look at him.

"It's over Astrid. We have each other now instead of that beast" He smiled warmly and she burst another wave of tears.

"And Astrid…" He trailed while looking at her expectantly.

"You're living with me from now on" Her eyes widened at his words and without warning, she kissed him in front of the whole village. He was surprised at first, but then responded to the kiss and pushed deeper. His hands slipped to her waist while hers was on the back of his neck. After what felt like eternity, they finally parted and smiled at each other. Love was filling their eyes. He had saved her from a horrible monster of a father. He had taken her to his family. She embraced him one last time and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you…" She trailed off and Hiccup smiled widely.

"I love you too Astrid" He kissed her forehead and returned the hug.

She was always appreciated his help, his attitude, his actions. But being loved by him, she was very very grateful for that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys, It's breaking my heart to tell you, but Sunday is my last time posting until the next weekend. So I will not be able to update daily, or at weekdays. And this will go on until December. My school starts next weekend, and I'm not allowed by my parents (or more likely myself) to touch the computer on weekdays. I might open ffnet from my phone but that's all. I'll probably only make some editing to wrong chapters but no updating new ones (until weekend that is). Yeah, I know. I don't like this too, but it's for the sake of my High School since I'm graduating next semester. But I hope I could make two more chapters before my school starts.  
><strong>

**Oh, and Astrid's father's name in here is Asmundr. The meaning is Divine Protection or God of Protection. Ironic huh? Considering how he treated Astrid. I know I made him too cruel but I promise if there is another chapter involving Astrid's father, I'll make him different from this one (the name stays though)**

**Well... Good day to you all. Keep up to date and read on!**

**-MDzkM**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys. Like I promised, I'd bring another chapter along with me. But I only managed to finish one story instead of two. I'm sorry. This story is written off from DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles request. Thank you for all the review guys. And followers too. It rocketed to forty in reviews and sixty in followers. I'm really thankful for that. And I wanted to say for HiccupHaddockLover, I wish you success on making your own collection of Hiccstrid oneshots. Well, enjoy the story! Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Astrid informed Hiccup she was pregnant. Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly turned unbelievably nuts. What will actually happen in the Haddock household?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Child**

"YOU WHAT?!" Birds flew towards every direction in panic at the sudden yell.

"I'm pregnant" Astrid answers cheerfully.

"Y-You're pregnant?" Hiccup pointed at her belly while his eye was looking up and down her body.

"Oh, Hiccup. You are sooo slow" She rolled her eyes and added a giggle.

"Well, that explains a lot. I mean, about the usual morning sickness and the timely mood swings" Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Aren't you happy Hiccup?" She feigned hurt and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"O-Of course I'm happy Astrid. Y-You just caught me off guard just now" He waved his hand reassuringly and grabbed her shoulders. She chuckled at her husband's antics and usual rambling.

"The elder said that it's just been a couple of weeks, so the morning sickness will still be around for a pretty long time" She patted her belly.

"Don't worry. Leave it all to me" Hiccup grinned confidently while shaking her shoulders. But he sure regretted it on the next morning.

* * *

><p><em>Bleughhh…<em> "H-Hiccup. Hurry and empty the bucket. Or else my vomit will be all over the floor" She said. Hiccup had been doing the same thing repeatedly. He ran from his bedroom, emptied the bucket of its nasty contents, running back to the room, and headed out again. She clutched her stomach while looking dizzy from the wave of nausea. The smell of a fresh cod Toothless had just been eating didn't help either. Her body felt so sick. She leaned again the headrest and eyed the bucket.

"Here you go. Now you can empty your whole intestine without a worry" He grinned. She put her hand to her mouth and quickly moved over to the bucket.

"Not helping HICCUP!" She hissed while still holding her stomach.

"Is this one of your mood swing stages, or is it just you?" He cocked his eyebrow and she glared dangerously at him.

"IT'S ME!" She yelled angrily and he flinched. "Stop staring at me. Do something!" She added exasperatedly.

"Oookay… What do you want me to do? Read you a story? Or rub your belly? Oh, maybe I can make you a soup" His eyes lighted in excitement while she threw up all her dinner.

"Change my mind. You can't help at all! Just empty the bucket when it's full" She waved her hand at him dismissively.

"Got it!" He grinned and sat beside her.

"Oh gods. How long can I put up with this?" She groaned and smacked her forehead.

* * *

><p>Next day.<p>

"Astrid, watch out!" Hiccup embraced Astrid while Toothless growled at… Nothing.

"Hiccup! What in the world are you doing?!" She pushed him apart and he looked around cautiously.

"I was protecting you" He said calmly as he didn't see any more threats.

"You're being RIDICULOUS" She yelled while he looked at her confused.

"No I'm not. I'm doing what you asked for, and I think I'm doing a good job" He smiled beamingly and Astrid clenched her teeth.

"YOU PROTECTED ME FROM A DUST FLOATING IN MIDAIR!" She glared at him but he still has the smug all over his face.

"It still considered as a threat" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and began inspecting her body. She snorted.

"What do you think it could do? Suffocate me to death?" She raised her eyebrows and he cupped his chin.

"You know, that might be a possibility. Wow, I never thought a tiny dust could be as dangerous as that" Her ears fumed in annoyance. She grabbed his face and turned it to her.

"Of course not… BECAUSE IT COULDN'T!" She said the first part menacingly sweet and snapped at the second.

"Oh gods… Another eight months with this? Freya had gone mad" She held her head while shaking it and muttering incomprehensible words.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later.<p>

"Stormfly! Down girl!" She yelled angrily towards the Deadly Nadder. She was apparently chasing a rat who got too close to Astrid much to her liking. "STORMFLY!" She shouted while the dragon ran outside the house, reluctant to give up on the little creature.

_Bang. _

_Crash. _

_Roaarrr! _

_Squeak! _

_Boom. _

_Crack._

Astrid gritted her teeth and winced at every sound coming from downstairs as Stormfly chased the rat back into the house. Her hands positioned on her head, pushing deeper on her scalp on each banging or crashing. She wanted to calm them down but her pregnancy is getting to her. Astrid's belly was not the same anymore. It was _huge_. Astrid looked around for any signs of her husband but he's not anywhere.

"Astrid! I'm hooome!" Hiccup greeted without noticing the blue dragon running around with a poor creature ahead of her.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" Astrid asked indignantly.

"I brought you a yak!" He exclaimed enthusiastically while Toothless dropped a whole yak beside him. All limbs intact.

"Yak? Why in the world would I want a _yak_ in our house?!" She looked at him flabbergasted.

"You said earlier that you _wanted_ a yak" He raised his eyebrow and hers was twitching.

"I said I wanted a yak_ milk_ you muttonhead!" She grabbed the front of his leather armor and shook him without mercy.

"Oooohhh… That makes… Sense" He looked back at the yak and smiled sheepishly at Astrid.

"Well, at least you can still enjoy the milk" He said cheerfully and walked towards the furry animal. He crouched and milked it. The yak's eyes shot widely and ran away while throwing the surprised Hiccup backwards. It crashed into Stormfly who had calmed and returned upstairs. She got angry and chased the yak herself. Toothless noticed and began chasing them as well to pull them apart. Astrid watched the whole disaster taking place in front of her while her husband was knocked out cold from the yak's kick.

"I-It's a male..." Hiccup managed to say before returning to unconsciousness.

She immediately fell onto her pillow and covered her face with her hands.

"I'm going insane!" Her yell muffled with her palms.

* * *

><p>After nine months.<p>

"It's a girl!" Gobber announced as the village erupted with cheers. The healers had successfully delivered Hiccup and Astrid's baby. Gobber returned the baby to Astrid and went back to handling the crowds.

"And we shall name it…" Gobber said before Astrid snapped in rage.

"Don't finish it Gobber. Or I'll swear you'll only have one limb left after that" Astrid hissed with no hint of joking. Gobber gulped as the rest of the village laughed.

"Close one. We don't want our new daughter to be a Magnus" Hiccup gave a crooked smile at her and she glared at him.

"You better take this parenting seriously. Or I can guarantee your prosthetic will be stuck at your throat" She threatened with no means of laughter. He put up his hands defensively and sweat beginning to roll down from his forehead.

"I-I promise Astrid. You'll have my word. I already have enough assurance when you swore to kill me while pushing the baby out" He smiled sheepishly and she dropped the menacing look. She caressed the baby's cheek and smiled too. She sighed softly and leaned against him.

"I-I'm sorry for the troubles I put you through during the last nine months" He said slowly while caressing his beautiful wife's hair. He looked straight at her eyes with an apologetic look.

"It's okay Hiccup. I'm sorry too, for almost breaking your wrist and blasted your eardrums deaf when the baby was going out" Hiccup grimaced and managed to grin and gave a few lighthearted chuckles.

"I love you Hiccup" She snuggled to him and made sure that the baby is safe and sound.

"I love you too Astrid" He leaned down and kissed her lips. The taste of strawberry fluttered in his mouth. They parted and looked at each other with a smile before looking at their daughter.

Whatever they had gone through this last nine months. It was worth it for the child in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is it guys... It's my last time posting *sobs* Until next weekend that is *grins* But still, it felt uncomfortable for me to leave all of you in the weekdays. I hope you won't forget me. And don't worry to give request. I'll try to write them- No. I _will_ still write them on Saturday and Sunday. So basically this story is still going. Just not updating daily. Well... I hope you all will still support me and give requests (I'm out of it already). Good day to you. Keep up to date and read on!**

**-MDzkM**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HI EVERYBODY! I missed you guys so much, though it's only been a week since I updated. Here is the newest chapter, fresh from the oven of my keyboard. This is from another request from DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles again. This one is also a pretty long oneshot. Not as long as chapter twelve, but still long enough. For the review replies,**

**ccooollccaatt10: Don't worry. This oneshots are not in a chronological order (I don't even think they're organized in any way). So, no chapters are related. Maybe there will be another chapter including Hiccup and Astrid's child, but I won't name her Anna if you dislike it :)**

**HiccupHaddockLover: Yeah, pretty funny in my opinion. A bit comical I made. And you're welcome :D**

**UnbreakableWarrior: Thanks dude, you rock!**

**And where is Cyclone20? I miss you Cyclone20! You and your constructive critisism. Please read my stories again :)**

**Enough blabbering, Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Hiccup is sick. Stormfly had hurt her wings. Now, it's only left for Astrid and Toothless to help each mates.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Bond**

Hiccup was laying on his bed. His forehead was glowing red. Sweat pouring down on his face. Breathing became harder as his chest grew up and down. His dad had been concerned about his health and asked for Hiccup's right hand, second in command, or simply _girlfriend_, to take care of him.

"Open up Hiccup!" Astrid held a spoon in front of his mouth while waiting for the boy to chug down his medicine. He parted his lips slightly and the spoon thrust into his throat.

"At least be a little gentler" He croaked. Astrid put the spoon and jug of potion down as she scooted closer to him.

"Sorry, I was just kind of worried for a second. I thought you're going to pass out" She chuckled and he sighed. Hiccup had been bedridden for three days straight. It was only because he had gone off to save trader Johann, _again_, and got a very nasty fever from the gusty wind.

"Oh Odin, I wish I can already go flying again" Hiccup covered his face with his palms. Astrid leaned against the headrest while humming a tune. Suddenly a knock disrupted the tranquil atmosphere.

"Come in" Astrid answered. Hiccup's room door opened and revealed a certain bulky fat blonde Viking carrying a book with excitement in his eyes.

"Hey Hiccup, Astrid. I've got some good news here" He walked closer to the duo as they positioned themselves into a more comfortable pose.

"Look. In this book, they wrote about a disease called 'Loki's fever'. It is said that those who caught the illness, may be cursed by the gods or very unlucky" Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes in the unsurprisingly true statement. Hiccup might be the kindest yet most polite person in the world. But unfairly, fate gave him bad luck issues.

"No kidding" Hiccup replied sardonically. Fishlegs sheepishly smiled and turned the page.

"Let's continue. In here, there is also written a cure for the sickness" He pointed to a drawing of a beautiful flower in the middle of the book.

"Bluebell" Astrid whispered unconsciously. Hiccup instantly turned his head and looked at her staggered.

"You know this flower?" Asked him. Astrid stared back, embarrassed with what she muttered but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, well. I have my own reasons" She looked away while crossing her arms to hide her blush and Hiccup left confused. Fishlegs coughed and they both turned their attention to him.

"Sorry to interrupt guys, but I'm pretty sure the only one who can find this flower is Astrid" Astrid's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Me?" She pointed herself and Fishlegs nodded.

"Unfortunately you. You see, ever since you took care after Hiccup I've been the one handling the academy. Snotlout is giving firsthand lessons, while the twins keeping the arena intact" He explained. Astrid still had a puzzled look on her face.

"Okay, well, simply, we're all busy except you" Fishlegs concluded.

"What?! Hey, I'm busy too! Hiccup needs to be taken care of. I can't just leave to who-knows-where while he's still lying in his bed" The said boy blushed and Fishlegs raised his hands defensively.

"I'll be the one taking care of him" He offered. Astrid furrowed her eyebrows and glared at Fishlegs.

"Then why don't you be the one searching for the flower?" She asked in annoyance.

"I can take care of Hiccup. But I can't fly around all day to find the flower. There are none of it in this island. You need to go to the far side of the archipelago" Fishlegs turned serious. Astrid huffed in anger. She wouldn't leave her boyfriend here to find some dumb flower that has a chance of healing him. But she also didn't want to see him sick. She gritted her teeth as solutions evaded her mind.

Hiccup grabbed her hand and coughed. He clutched his stomach while Fishlegs bid goodbye. Astrid was still deep in thought before she noticed his pain.

"Hiccup!" She quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him to the headrest.

"Astrid…" He said in a low voice. His throat was burning from the hot skin. His voice was hoarse from the constant coughs.

"I'm okay. You can go find that flower for me…" He assured her as she looked at him incredulously.

"Are you crazy Hic? You're sick! How can I leave you alone here?!" She asked hysterically. He smiled and chuckled.

"Don't worry. I've got Toothless as company. Same goes for my dad" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please Astrid. Do it for me?" He pleaded with those gorgeous puppy eyes which showed how much he begged her to do it. Astrid frowned in concern.

"But Stormfly wings sprained from the last flight. I don't think we can fly the distance" She argued with the same sincerity.

"You can take Toothless if you want. I don't mind. Even though it means less company for me, I can cope if it results with me being back to shape" His smile made her heart ease. A simple expression can make her insides move. She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll do it for you. But promise you won't do anything stupid… Nor crazy. I don't want to experience what I had when you were knocked out cold for a month after the Red Death incident" She caressed his face and he smiled reassuringly.

"Of course. I don't want to let my girlfriend down" She smiled hearing the word and leaned down for a kiss. It's not very long, considering she might get infected by the disease, but still passionate and loving.

"I'll be going then" Astrid dusted her spike skirt and red tunic while heading to the door.

"Be safe milady" He smiled and waved at her. She blushed lightly, still not used by his call for her, and replied.

"Bye babe" The door closed and Hiccup cheeks tinted red obviously not from the fever as he rested his hands behind his head.

* * *

><p>Outside the house.<p>

"Toothless!" Astrid called to the house roof. Suddenly a black figure jumped down and nuzzled its head to her.

"Hey boy. You must be lonely without your rider aren't you?" She smiled and scratched the dragon below its chin, where he likes it the most.

"Hiccup said I needed to fly to some island to get his medicine. Can I fly with you buddy?" She asked with a smile. The dragon hopped out of joy to be flying once again. He cooed in happiness and licked Astrid's face.

"Aw, Toothless! Hahaha… Stop it you overgrown lizard" She laughed while pushing the scaly creature away.

"You know that doesn't wash out" She shook her hands to throw away the sticky dragon saliva.

"Enough playing Toothless. Let's get you saddled up" She walked to the contraption beside him and picked it up. She placed it atop Toothless and secured the belts. She climbed him and put her feet into the footings.

"Toothless, I might have flown with you but I've never flown _you_. So please be easy with me okay?" Astrid said nicely and Toothless growled in response. He was excited, but he doesn't want to scare his rider's mate away. He gladly obeyed her order. He's fast, but that doesn't mean he always had to _be_ fast.

They took off from the ground and flew upwards to the clouds. Astrid panicked at first, but relaxed as they glided, enveloped by whiteness. She chuckled and threw her hands in the air. Memories of their first and most romantic flight coming back to her head. She smiled to herself while Toothless gave a small grin at her satisfaction. He's always happy around Astrid like his rider. But he's still confused why Hiccup haven't consummated with his mate yet if they love each other. _Humans are weird_. He thought.

"Hey Toothless…" She broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. You know, when I first met you I gave a bad impression and now you're being all nice towards me…" She patted his neck and he cooed in pleasure.

"I want to thank you for saving Hiccup from the explosion. And for, well… _Accepting_ me to his inner circle or whatnot" She rolled her eyes and added a quick chuckle.

"And, what I mean is, thank you for making him happy. You're his best friend if you haven't noticed. First friend in fact" Astrid's eyes began glistening from the tears being held back.

"I don't know how he can forgive me that easily. I made his life as living hell before he met you. Well, maybe not that bad, but still not enjoyable" She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"But I'm really happy when he confessed to me. I can't believe he even took a liking on me. I've hid the small crush on him yet it developed into love as time passes" She smiled sadly and Toothless acknowledged the change of emotion. He nudged her with his ear flaps and gave a gummy smile when she looked at him. She began smiling herself.

"Now I know how much you meant to him" She hugged his neck and Toothless purred in response. She suddenly chuckled and Toothless raised his eyebrow, if he even has any.

"You probably think I'm weird right now. Talking to a dragon, hugging a dragon. Maybe because I saw Hiccup do this often that made me think this is normal" Toothless rolled his eyes at how much his rider had influenced his mate.

"Okay, I guess we had enough relaxation, and I'm quite adapted with the steering. Now let's go get that flower!" She exclaimed full spirited. Toothless roared with exhilaration at the image of his rider fully well. They sped towards their destination without any care if they break the sound barrier.

* * *

><p>The rest of the ride had been silent. The whistling noise of the Night Fury filled the air. They're going non-stop until they could find the said island. Astrid looked around to scan for nearby islands. She sighed and laid on the dragon's back like Hiccup would do if he's frustrated.<p>

"How much longer do you think we'll find it bud?" She asked. Toothless growled and she slapped her forehead.

"I'm sounding more and more like Hiccup aren't I?" She frowned at the dry joke as Toothless snorted. They've been flying for Odin-knows-how-long but still haven't found that one particular island. But she considered it would be easy to spot. Hence, Fishlegs said the rocky terrain named Bluebell island.

_Swoosh!_

An arrow passed Astrid and Toothless. She immediately looked below and saw a pirate ship. Nets and arrow flying in their direction. They dodged it with cunning evasive maneuvers.

"Catch that dragon!" A man yelled from the deck. More nets were thrown at Toothless. He blasted a hole as it almost caught him. But unfortunately the nets were too many even for the Night Fury. It kept coming from all directions. Astrid swung her axe, cutting all the ropes and reflecting the arrows. They kept battling as the pirates tried to capture them relentlessly. Astrid got exhausted after swinging her axe everywhere for almost a quarter of an hour. Toothless got caught in one of their ropes. They eventually got pulled down. Toothless crashed onto the wooden floor and Astrid got thrown away.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a surprise. It's a Night Fury. You don't see one anymore in these days" The captain and the whole crew laughed. He finally noticed Astrid and walked to her.

"Oh my. And there is a bonus. What a beautiful lady we have here" He smirked as he lifted Astrid's chin with his fingers.

"Release us!" Astrid hissed in demand. The supposed captain squinted his eyebrows.

"A feisty one, eh?" He frowned.

"Throw her in the cells" The man ordered. His crew approached Astrid and began to lift her. Toothless growled and showed them his teeth. He tossed and turned in his binds. The captain eyed him and snarled.

"Don't hurt him!" Astrid shouted, surprising the peoples who were carrying her. She ran to Toothless and the crew chased her. She stood by his side and turned to the pirates in a battle stance. The captain snorted mockingly.

"Dragons doesn't deserve to live" He unsheathed a cutlass and pointed it towards Astrid. She looked around and spotted her axe. She picked it up quickly and held it in a fighting position.

"You think you can win, little girl? Big mistake" The man charged towards her. Axe and cutlass clashed. Sparks emerged from the touching metal. The man jumped back and lunged at her. Astrid countered it perfectly and took the chance to kick him square on the gut. The man tumbled backwards as Astrid jumped and slashed her axe. He merely dodged by a hairstrand. He performed a barrel roll and struck her again. Astrid parried the attack with her axe and jabbed the man on his jawline. The man fell and blood dripped from his mouth. He stood up and threw his cutlass. She dodged it easily but got a punch in the face. He grabbed his cutlass and held her down to the floor with his foot. He placed the tip of his weapon to her throat.

"You mangy dog!" He barked and Astrid used her feet to throw the man off balance with her feet. She used to moment to throw her axe at the rope around Toothless.

"Toothless, PLASMA BLAST!" Astrid shouted as she almost got slashed by the man. Toothless struggled free from his captors and fired at Astrid's opponent. He was knocked to a pole while Toothless made his way towards Astrid. More pirates were surrounding them. Toothless growled and Astrid was preparing to strike.

"NOW!" She yelled as she jumped atop Toothless.

All the pirates threw their weapons at them as they took off the ship. Arrows was once again being fired. Nets flew about everywhere. Toothless flew high until the weapons could not reach him and breathed deeply.

"SHOOT!" Astrid commanded. He released the concentrated bluish fire. It bombarded the ship and exploded. The ship was wrecked into two halves. Astrid and Toothless panted and sighed in relief. It was a pretty shocking experience. Being attacked all of the sudden. Astrid calmed fastly and patted Toothless.

"Great job Toothless" They both smiled and continued their journey.

* * *

><p>Three days later on Berk.<p>

"I wonder what trouble they've got themselves into" Hiccup whispered quietly. There was a sudden knock at his door and he answered it.

"C-Come... Ugh... In" He said between coughs. The door creaked open and came in the pretty shield maiden he was just musing about.

"A-Astrid?!" He jumped and clutched his stomach. He coughed and Astrid helped him back to the headrest.

"Astrid?" He asked again.

"Hey Hiccup" She replied cheerfully while giving a peck to his cheek.

"You've returned?" He asked again unbelieving. She rolled her eyes.

"Then who do you think this is?" She snorted and straightened her tunic.

"O-Oh" He simply answered while observing her. He never thought a couple of days without her would be so boring. And in that time, he already missed Astrid and his trustworthy companion, Toothless.

"W-Where's Toothless?" He looked around to found his best friend missing. Astrid chuckled.

"Your voice is getting worse. Here, drink this first, then worry about him" She handed a jug filled with tea brewed from the bluebells she picked up.

After the pirate ambush, there were really nothing eventful. Only a couple of wild dragons and new islands waiting to be discovered. She arrived at her second day and returned to Berk at the third. She already requested Gothi to make the special medicine and brought it to Hiccup.

Hiccup chugged down the foreign tea and his head became light but in a good way. He closed the jug and gave it back to Astrid. She put it on the nightstand and cuddled with Hiccup.

"I missed you" Hiccup confessed and put his arms around her. She smiled against his chest.

"Yeah, me too" They both enjoyed the silence before he spoke again.

"What about Toothless, Astrid?" He caressed her hair and stroked her face.

"He's in Stormfly's pen now. I don't know why but he insisted on going there"

* * *

><p>Toothless walked in Stormfly's little house. He cooed to call the female dragon. Her head stood up hearing the voice and approached the source. She saw Toothless waiting at the entrance with a big basket filled with cod- his favorite dish -in front of him. His lips curved into a smile seeing Stormfly and walked towards her. They growled in some such of conversastion before Toothless nugded her to the fish. She looked back and forth from the meal and Toothless. He smiled again and pushed her with his head. Stormfly hesitated and sniffed the contents. She slowly approached it and took one bite. She gulped it instantly and her eyes lighted up. She began eating the whole portion to herself. After she finished she glanced at Toothless and remembered that the fish belonged to him. She dropped her head in guilt of eating all of the fish. Toothless gave a draconic chuckle and stood beside her. He smiled again and wrapped his wings around her.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's fast. I like it. Stormfly's fast, but she's nothing compared to him" Astrid praised Toothless while Hiccup listened carefully with a happy expression on his face.<p>

"And now I understand why you sometimes talk to him. He understood what we say in a way"

"You talked to him?" Asked Hiccup as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I told him thank you for... You know what" She placed her head on Hiccup's shoulder. He chuckled at her embarrassment.

"And to add that he fought incredibly when we were attacked"

"You were WHAT?!" He shouted in shock.

"Yeah. Me and Toothless got into a mess with pirates. But don't worry. Everything was taken care of" She smiled remembering the image of the ship sinking in two pieces.

"You should've told me earlier. You could've die. If-"

"Shhh... I know you're worried Hiccup. But seriously, I'm okay. So does Toothless" She cupped his cheek and looked straight into his eyes. He sighed.

"Okay, I guess. But please tell me next time about things like this" He grabbed her hand with his and rubbed the back of it with his thumb.

"I promise" She answered while leaning on him again.

"You're already better now" She said while her eyes was closed. He was about to speak when she cut him.

"Don't say anything about flying. You're not fully healed yet" He chuckled hearing her complain.

"You know me too well, milady" This time, she didn't blush when he said that. She felt, loved.

"Of course babe" She smiled and kissed his lips.

She loved Hiccup like she never loved anyone before. But she admit that there's something special between her and Toothless. And that is a bond of strong friendship. And what's better is, it looks like Toothless found himself someone special. Just like Hiccup and herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like it? My imagination got cooped up all week and made me wrote this. I'm sorry if I can only post on weekends. Seriously. And I hope you guys can stand it. I'll always try to make it up to you :) Keep sending me requests if you want cause I really don't have any more than two or three ordinarily.**

**Oh, I have a question for you guys. Just curious, but do you guys think I'm a boy, or a girl? Answer it in the reviews.**

**I hope all of you good day. I'll update again tommorow and sadly, next weekend. But I won't stop updating if you're wondering. So see ya! Stay up to date and keep on reading!**

**-MDzkM**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hiii guys~ Sorry I didn't update on Sunday. My family invited (or rather forced) me on a trip from morning 'till night. You might wonder what am I doing at this day, but my school got on holiday again until the 4th of August. So now I can update freely any day I want. This one is based on _another_ request from DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles. Not that I hate it of course. I don't think this is _that_ good, since my head is not on its stable condition. I think that sauce coated clam from the other night did something to my brain. 'kay, 'nough chit chat, now for review replies,**

**ironoxide12: It's a great idea, really. But it had already been written on the forth chapter (if I'm not mistaken). So I guess I need some developments in my part to make it a new oneshot.**

**Cyclone20: Sorry, I made that a bit too dramatically illogical. I didn't realize when I wrote that, that half an hour is pretty long. But I've already changed it, so it's different from the previous sentence. Keep reading and give me more constructive criticisms :)**

**And for all the guessers, I won't tell you yet my gender :3 I'll leave the fun of figuring that out to yourselves. I hope this one will satisfy all of you and make up for the two days late of update. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A novelty lesson for the Dragon Training Academy. Switching dragons? Sounds interesting. But the only ones who seem to enjoy the turnout is our hero and heroine. What will happen in the time they're switching dragons?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Alike**

"Alright gang, we're going to do something new today" Hiccup announced. He picked up a white piece of chalk and drew on the rock board. The other riders looked at each other in excitement. It had been a while since they did an actual task. And by task it means having fun on missions, especially for the twins and Snotlout. _Particularly_ the twins and Snotlout.

"Ah, Hiccup. Are we going to continue the mapping?" Fishlegs raised his hands and jumped up and down in exuberance. Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry Fishlegs, but that's not what I have in mind" He returned to drawing on the rock while the others was guessing the assignment he might give.

"It's not another survival training like last time is it?" Asked Ruffnut annoyed. Hiccup shook his head again without turning back to see the speaker.

"Nope"

"So it's also not that 'Hand to Claw' combats?" Tuffnut added with a groan. He shook his head for the third time that moment and finally faced his friends.

"Our activity today is… Switching dragons" He clasped his hands and glanced around expectantly. The rest of the gang –namely Snotlout and the twins –made a scoffing sound and frowned slightly.

"Why do we need to switch our already awesome dragons for some lame one like her?" Tuffnut pointed at his female sibling. Ruffnut glared at him and punched his face.

"We're on the same dragon you idiot" She huffed. They were about to do their usual beating and bantering before Fishlegs spoke up.

"Actually, his idea _do_ have a point" He stated and instantly received a glare from the heated twins. He smiled sheepishly and shrunk back. Snotlout sighed as Hiccup saw him from the corner of his eye.

"Uh, dude, it's not like I hate the idea, but I've already done that with Astrid once, remember?" He crossed his arms and scowled lightly. Hiccup's lips twitched at the end and approached his cousin.

"I know. But you need to this again, with a different partner" He placed a hand on Snotlout's shoulder which got brushed off. Hiccup smiled and turned to the others.

"Okay, so the pairs are, Tuffnut and Ruffnut. You guys have to switch heads. Ruffnut on Belch and Tuffnut on Barf" He said as the two spitted onto their palm and shook hands. Hiccup gagged a little before continuing.

"Snotlout, you'll be paired with Fishlegs. I know you might think that Meatlug is slow but trust me, you'll understand better after you ride her" Hiccup glanced at the pair and nodded with a smile.

"So that leaves me with Astrid–" His shoulder stung before he finished the sentence.

"Wha–? What was that for?" He looked at Astrid and asked in surprise yet keeping a stern voice.

"You don't say _'So that leaves me with Astrid'_" She mimicked his tone. "You're making it sounds like you're stuck with me" She rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Well, I didn't mean it to sound that way" He replied sarcastically.

"Although I am stuck with you at the moment literally. And apparently it's going to be forever" She giggled and punched him again, but lighter this time. Well, lighter-_er_.

"No fair. You didn't even give me the–" His sentence was cut off with a swift brush of her lips on him. She parted to found him staring at her with his trademark goofy smile. Even after three years of dating he still seems to be in a daze state after they kissed, not like she minded. Tuffnut gagged all in the sudden, breaking the brief silence.

"Yuck- Get a room you two" He withdrew his arm and started walking away. The duo just chuckled and took each other's hand.

"Okay, so you guys understand the plan right?" The rest of them nodded affirmatively.

"Good, then see you tomorrow. Or maybe this evening" He did his shoulder thing when talking before walking off the arena, with Astrid beside him and their dragons in tow.

* * *

><p>"So the fist thing you need to know is to operate Toothless's mechanic fin" Hiccup explained while Astrid sat on top of Toothless, getting used to the saddle and position. They went to the cove after leaving the arena to begin practicing with their dragons. It's not that hard doing the switch because their dragons simply liked each other's rider. More so when Toothless already knew the person was his rider's mate. So does Stormfly, though she's not as quick as Toothless figuring that out.<p>

"It's pretty simple. Once you get the hang of it, moving in sync with him will feel like your second nature" He gave her a smile at her. She eyed all the straps and buckles on the saddle.

"I never understand why you need all this pockets on your saddle" She tugged at one and inspected its contents. Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"You can't predict what will happen on a flight can you?" He walked to her and patted Toothless's head.

"Now why don't you give it a try?" He looked at her while she was opening all the pockets on the leather saddle. She glanced up to meet his gaze and gave a questioning look at Hiccup.

"Don't you need a lesson on Stormfly first?" She raised her eyebrow and he chuckled.

"It's the Dragon Conqueror we're talking about. The one who slew the Red Death. Who said he can't ride a simple Deadly Nadder?" He smirked and she snorted.

"Don't get too full of yourself Haddock" She punched his shoulder with a chuckle from both of them and tested her feet on the footings. Hiccup walked over to Stormfly and climbed onto the saddle.

"C'mon, I'll race you to the sea stacks" He said before taking off the ground, followed by a frustrated Astrid on his tail. He shook his head in amusement seeing how Astrid was learning to execute flight with a prosthetic tail fin firsthand. She crashed into a stack once. Twice. Then almost falling into the vast sea before being able to pull back up. Hiccup slowed Stormfly's wing pace to be at the same level as Astrid.

"You learn fast" He grinned. Astrid smirked at her instant adaptation ability and boasted at him.

"This is Astrid Hofferson we're talking about. The one who is fearless yet loves a dorky nerd boy who rides a Night Fury" He let loose a laugh into the air and gestured Stormfly to close up on Toothless. Once he got to the desired distance he maneuvered Stormfly and managed to turn upside down in front of Astrid's face. He turned around so he could see Astrid who was giggling and silenced her with a passionate kiss. They were stuck like that for a couple of minutes before parting for air.

"Kissing atop dragons. What's next I suppose?" Astrid smirked as he returned to a safer position with her dragon. He stared at her and gave a delinquent grin.

"Making out in a pool of clouds maybe?" They chuckled. He stopped and eyed her with a glad smile.

"Oh, and for the record. You're going to be Astrid _Haddock_ in the next few weeks" She reciprocated the action and sped ahead of him.

"Let's see who'll lose the race this time" He gazed at her in surprise before fighting back the taunt.

"Oh, you're on!" He smirked and rustled his hand into one of his pouch on his flight suit. He took out a chicken leg and threw it to Stormfly. She ate it with a loud chomp and gulp before blasting off with incredible speed. They'd caught up with Toothless and Astrid who were looking at them in shock.

"Hey, that's cheating!" She accused with crossed arms and halfhearted glare. He smirked and continue flying without a word. She growled before readjusting Toothless's gear to accelerate faster. She ducked her body onto Toothless for the wind resistance to reduce, a perfect combination for deadly speed. They reached Hiccup and Stormfly in less than half a minute.

"Am not losing to you" She stuck out her tongue, which made her look like an annoyed five year old. He chuckled at her antics before gripping the harness to launch once again.

"Don't think I will back down from the challenge" She smirked and crooked her feet upwards, making Toothless gain more speed than she expected. She was slightly thrown aback by the marvelous speed before noticing a sea stack in front of them. She had lost control of Toothless after the burst and unable to make him change course. She panicked and looked around in haste for elude.

"ASTRID!" A yell was heard before a blue and red blur crashed onto her and Toothless. Her visions blacked out and lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>White flashes surrounded her eyesight. A blinding light stung her pupils when she opened her eyes. A crackle of fire was heard near her when she acknowledged the warm and comfy thing –or person –she's been resting her head on.<p>

"Astrid? You're awake?" Hiccup gently lifted her head and stood up.

"Gods. I was worried sick when you fainted" He made his way to the bonfire and picked up a roasted fish.

"Here. Eat this. You must be hungry" He handed the fish-on-a-stick to her and sat back down.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. I've just regained my consciousness and instantly being ranted at?" She giggled as his face burned red. He knew how annoying yet adorable he can be when he was blabbering about something.

"Sorry" He smiled nervously and scratched his neck. She gave a chuckle and took a bite from the fish.

"So. How long was I out for?" She looked at him. He sighed, part relief and part guilty.

"Couple of hours. Not too long. But not that short either" He hung his head down as she stared at him, registering what emotion that was flowing out of his face.

"When you were about to hit that sea stack, Stormfly suddenly banked towards you two and crashed herself, making you lost orientation but saved you from that heap of rock. I'm sorry. It's not supposed to go like this" She knew he tend to blame himself for every problem that happened. She groaned and threw her arms in the air. He looked up to find out what was wrong before a punch landed on his shoulder.

"C'mon Hiccup. You know it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself for it or I'll call off the marriage" She threatened with a joking intention. But he took it the wrong way, which immediately made him froze with terror and apologized to her.

"No. No. No. No! Please, don't call off the marriage!" He spluttered so fast that he tripped over his own words. She smirked and poked his chest.

"Then stop blaming yourself" She said softly. Only to remain indignant when he sighed again.

"Astrid! It _is_ my fault. If I didn't dare you to fly that fast maybe we're at home right now, instead atop of who-knows-where and who-knows-why" He repeated his shoulder jiggle like he always do when he speak and looked straight into her eyes. He was about to speak up before cut by her.

"You're an idiot, you know that" She rolled her eyes while brushing her bangs and tucked it behind her ear. He finally smiled and chuckled to lighten the mood.

"But I'm _your_ idiot, milady" She joined his train of chuckling and punched him for, like, the hundredth time that day.

"Ow, what is with you and violence" He frowned at his targeted shoulder which, he was sure, had a bruise already.

"Awww, is my big baby hiccypoo pouting?" She nuzzled his nose with her finger and he scoffed playfully.

"Really Astrid?" He asked with a bewildered yet incredulous expression.

"What? It's nice" She defended with an innocent smile.

"Oh, come on Astrid. There's about, _thousands_ of other nicknames beside that one" He rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you want? I'd rather call you _hiccypoo_ instead of Snotlout" They both snorted and gagged at the idea.

"Well, I don't know. Make it up yourself. It _is_ your nickname for me. And I already have one for you" He turned to see the two exhausted dragon lying side by side, with Toothless's wing enveloping them in a warm embrace. Toothless felt his rider's gaze and smiled gummily at him. He returned the smile and faced Astrid again.

"Should we head back?" He suggested while standing up. She nodded with a _'__yeah__'_ and mounted Stormfly who had just came back to her reverie. They picked their own dragons as the task of the day is finished. They were about to take off before he interrupted with a question.

"You're not still going to call off the marriage right?" He asked Astrid who was giving him a _'really?'_ look.

"Hiccup. Sometimes you're impossible" She huffed.

"Well... love you too" He said before launching into the air. She tensed and glared at his disappearing speck jovially.

"I didn't meant that!" She shouted while chasing him.

"You implied it" He retorted with a smile before zooming off. She scowled before smiling too.

"Ah, what's the point. Love you babe!" She yelled as the dynamic duo raced –with their own dragons this time –to the glorious isle of Berk.

They flew until arriving at the sturdy island before realizing how the four of them were much alike with each other. That both Hiccup and Stormfly were only trying to save their mates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, that's about it. So I made Hiccup and Astrid engaged at this story, and by the descriptions you could guess it didn't happen long before HTTYD2 (maybe this is the reason Stoick called Astrid his future daughter-in-law, hahaha). Comment in the reviews if you like it. I would appreciate your suggestions and requests.**

**Please send me requests, guys!**

**I'm going to be active updating this week, I guess? So thanks for all of you who supported me. And I really suggest reading the story _Outcast_ by _NightFuryGetDown14_ if you haven't read it. It is _really_ awesome for my opinion. It gives you motivation for living your live instead of hiding and running like a coward. Well, I'm not going to spoil it so read it yourself. I actually have read it long ago but forgot to mention it in earlier chapters, sorry 'bout it. Keep up to date and read on!**

**-MDzkM**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! I'm really happy to be able to post today. I love making other people happy with my stories. This one is from klop's request. Pretty nifty I should say. But I don't know what you guys will think. It's mostly Toothless centric. But of course the main plot is Hiccstrid. Okay, for review replies,**

**digeridont: Is Hiccstrid a female only ship? Because I don't think so. I really think it's a wonderful pairing and not too sappy either. They're perfect for each other. I don't see why boys/males shouldn't read/write/love the pairing. In fact, I thought that boys would loved it more since it taught them that the loser (or useless) can still win from the others, and get a gorgeous girlfriend too. I guess it would've been great if there's some people like them. But this answer doesn't mean I'm a boy. You still need to guess :D**

**DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles: You bet it will. 'cause I have Hiccup's _dramatic flair_. Hahaha... Love your support!**

**ZefronsAngel: You're right. I'll be really ecstatic if they're really engaged (which I think there's a high chance of that). But it's also possible that Stoick said that to encourage his son marrying her. I like your opinion though! I really wish they'll be married in the triquel. I love those two so much.**

**Guess that's all. And I'm calling for Cyclone20 again, _hehehe__..._ Please give me your review about the story! And can I consider you as my friend? Hahaha, you must think that sounds stupid. Well, Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Hiccup and Astrid goes on a double date with Toothless and Stormfly while they act as their bodyguards, sort of. How will it look like from Toothless's point of view?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Crazy**

The sun appeared on the horizon. Gleam of lights entered the room through the small window, coloring the dimly lighted place. The fabulous day started with sounds of Terrible Terrors singing. Note the sarcasm in there.

_Ugh- What a terrible noise. Hence their name._ I clasped my ears flaps with _paws_, or whatever you call it. I cocked my head upwards at the voice of my human. Yep. He had awoken alright, just needed a little push. I walked slowly towards his comfy pad which most humans called bed. Once I reached there I nudged my head on his shoulder.

"Mmmfff- Five more minutes, dad!" He groaned. I couldn't entirely understand his, or other human's language but I can interpret his sentence that he doesn't want to be awake yet. I crooked my lips to a frown with slight irritation. The last thing I want is to miss my- _our_, routine morning flight. I nudged him again. And again. And again. Then I got frustrated and stomped on his stomach. He flinched in pain and shot upwards. Finally.

"Argh- Toothless, why would you do that?" He clutched his middle body part and uncovered the strange lining that was used for sleeping. I frowned again and leaped onto the rafters.

"Oh come on Toothless. I had a rough day yesterday. I need much rest. I promise you'll get an extra basket of fish. But just let me sleep the rest of the day off" He shut his eyes. I grew more bored but I knew he had a _really_ tiring activity the day before, so I let him do his way this time. I cooed deeply and slumped back to my sleeping rock. I was about to drift asleep before a knock on the door woke me, and my rider up.

_Knock, knock._ My rider didn't respond. The door continued thumping.

_Thud, thud._ He still haven't budge. In fact, he covered his ears with his soft thing for his head.

_THUMP, THUMP._

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF THOR- COME IN!" He shouted exasperatedly. The door opened slowly. My human boy looked surprised and immediately fixed himself up and dusted his tunic. With a quick fastening of his metal peg-leg, he looked like he had been awake since hours before.

I expected to see the bulky and gigantic man he called father, or dad. But I was still wondering what my rider can relate to that man. It's like looking at a round mug and a piece of toothpick. Oh who am I kidding, the world is strange. My rider is strange. I chuckled. Okay, back to the door. There stood a beautiful female, blond hair, lithe frame, axe on her back, headband on place, creamy skin, a pair of sapphire blue eyes. Hmmm, reminded me of someone I know.

"Hey Hiccup. Wanna go to the cove?" I wanted to snort at her futile attempt, but my rider's reply made my jaw dropped.

"Sure! Let's go right now" My eyes widened. Really? He rejected my offer for flying, yet agreeing with her to go to our special place? Huh, gotta admire her charm on him. I glared at my rider and swatted the back of his head using my tail. He looked back at me annoyed, then shrugged the matter off.

"Great. I'll go get Stormfly" My head lifted up at the mention of her name. Yes. That blue Deadly Nadder. Stormfly. Her name fits perfectly. When angry can be dangerous like a storm and can fly like a lightning. Well, maybe that's too exaggerated. Flying with top speed _is_ my specialty. But still, I sort of like her, in a way. She maybe likes me back. Hmph, and I thought human love was difficult.

"Okay" My rider simply replied as she went out of the house. He began inspecting himself. Before he could make any comments for himself I decided to do the same as well. I wanted to look good in front of the females too you know.

"Excited aren't you bud?" He asked in a mischievous tone. I partly understand what he said, so I tilted my head slightly to give a confused expression.

"Don't think I don't know. The Nadder Astrid rides surely caught your eyes" He grinned slyly. My cheeks, or nose, began to warm up at the word Nadder. I tried to hide my embarrassment while looking away. He burst out laughing.

"Don't be mad bud. It's not like you're the only one with girl issues" He wiped a tear that escaped his eyes with a slight chuckle. I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew he liked the girl from before. He always told me about her every time she's not around.

"C'mon" He waved at me before rushing downstairs. I frowned again in a bit of amusement. I followed him and walked through the village plaza. Many peoples greeted my human. I probably should call him by his name too. Hiccup. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Gods, I never thought a person could have a name that long. I'll just shorten to Hiccup. Even though it doesn't sound very pleasant. But I guess we both can deal with it.

We continued our path across the square. I saw a basket of fish. I tried to mangle one but Hiccup stopped me. Argh- We walked past a few houses. A couple of dragon pens. And finally reached our destination. He looked at the single house with either admiration or farfetched imagination. He shook his head and knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock._

"Just a second, Hiccup!" A feminine voice spoke from the second floor. I grumbled in annoyance of not seeing the aforementioned vain dragon and sat down on the tickly grass. A few squawks and footsteps before the door slammed open.

"You ready?" Hiccup asked. _Are you stupid?_ I said inside my head. _Of course she's ready. If not then she won't be at the door right now._ I passed the topic off with a roll of eyes and searched for the beauty I've been waiting. And there she was. Standing behind her rider, blue scales, with a mix of red and orange, a spike-like crown magnificently placed on her head skull, large beak with sharp teeth. Oh gods, how could I resist her?

"Are you okay with walking?" Astrid, her rider, asked. Hiccup once said to me that her name translated into… What is it, I forgot… Oh yeah, _Divine Beauty_. For a dragon, I can't judge a human being. But I could say she got nice looks as well as _my_ Stormfly. They did say that a dragon and its rider share the same treats and personality. Can't argue with that.

"No problem. Well, for me anyways" Hiccup smiled sheepishly and chuckled. Astrid followed and scooted next to him. I knew what she's going to do. As odd as it sounds, humans seems to like tasting their mate's skin. _Eww- How gross can that be?_ And as I suspected, she put her lips on his cheek while Hiccup tensed, before relaxing with a lopsided grin.

The first time she did that I thought Hiccup would cry out in pain from getting his flesh bitten. I never thought he would smile dreamily after the small interaction. I sighed. I _really_ don't understand human's display of affection at all.

"C'mon dragon boy. The faster we arrive, the more time we'll have" She smirked and ran away. Hiccup almost didn't realize in his trance like state. He soon noticed and chased after her. I rolled my eyes while tired of counting how much I'd done that that day. Suddenly I heard a squawk from beside me. I turned around and saw the beautiful dragon eyes looking at me softly. Since you nobody could understand, I'm going to transcribe what we said to each other.

"_Aren't you going to follow them?"_ She asked. I smiled and snorted at the same time.

"_Yeah. In a minute"_ I stood up on four legs and started walking towards our riders.

"_So Toothless. How are you?"_ She asked nervously. I wanted to laugh at her but decided to tease her with a calm face.

"_I thought the last time we meet was yesterday evening"_ I held back a chuckle when she looked all over the place except me. A look of embarrassment and slight panic in her gorgeous eyes.

"_Well, maybe you got sick the night. Or fell down when going home"_ I almost burst into fits of laughter.

"_Oh really?"_ I replied sarcastically with a grin. Hiccup's figure of speech was beginning to rub off on me. She stayed silent and I chuckled with a low voice.

"_C'mon. Let's catch up with them"_ Her eyes brightened in a blink and started running off the two human's direction. I swore I heard a sigh of relief before that.

We ran towards the cove. Stormfly had visited there a couple of times but never explored it thoroughly. We reached the said place and saw our riders leaning against a rock. Their shoulder touching each other while Astrid's head was resting on the crook of Hiccup's neck. Their eyes were closed. I could tell from Hiccup's face that he was inhaling her scent, much to Astrid's liking. I shrugged and went over to them.

"Hey Toothless" Hiccup raised his free hand –the one that was not holding her hand –and petted my snout.

"You're free to play with Stormfly if you want" He said with a warm yet ecstatic smile.

"Yeah Toothless. She would be really happy to have your company" Astrid added, also with a smile. My head turned hot again. And my scales got a tint of pinkish color on it. Hiccup and Astrid laughed.

"Go to her, you useless reptile" Hiccup shooed me off playfully and I obliged without a second thought. I approached Stormfly and sat beside her.

"_Enjoy watching the scene?"_ I asked her while glancing at Hiccup and Astrid.

"_You can say that"_ Answered her. _"I like seeing my rider with yours. She's always happy around him"_ She smiled with a squawk. I chuckled, louder this time so she could hear. She turned and looked questioningly at me.

"_I guess I could say that too"_ I replied simply. She gave a puzzled face before returning her attention to the human couple.

"_That said, I feel the same towards you"_ I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I could clearly saw she was surprised. Maybe even shocked. Her jaw dropped and a few minutes passed before she spoke again.

"_You mean it?"_ She asked quietly, gaze on the ground. I shook my head amused by her reaction.

"_Why would I say that then if I didn't mean it?"_ I stated the obvious. She stared at me. Silence fell between the two of us. After that, she suddenly snuggled to me. I smiled and wrapped my wings around her.

"Look at that. The sight of dragons falling in love" Hiccup commented with a laugh. Astrid chuckled and sat on his lap.

"Not only them though" She smirked. Hiccup grinned.

"Why of course milady" He responded while grabbing her waist. She giggled and inched her face closer to his.

"Shall we, my beautiful shield maiden?" He asked cheekily. A loving smile was plastered on both faces. Their nose touched and so did their lips afterwards. Each of their mouths crashed onto the other. It sounded like their tongues was joining the action as well. Her hands sneaked up onto his neck. She closed their space together and continuously sucking his lip. She elicited a moan from him before he fought back with his own mouth. They looked lost in their own worlds. Kiss after kiss without a pause except for air. He claimed her lips again once they parted as well as she captured his like a predator. They both parted after the whole make out session, but still in each other's grasp.

"I love you Astrid, my divine beauty" He smiled and she giggled.

"I love you too, my dorky dragon rider" She leaned on his chest to hear his heartbeat while he embraced her. She earnestly hugged him and snuggled deeper. They continued whispering words of love and showing their emotions. Giving affections towards themselves. They liked doing things like this. What they called _kissing_ and cuddling with each other. They always went to the cove to perform those intimate attachments. No doubt they will soon be mating, or in a human way, _married_, and after that there will surely be the consummation.

I smiled seeing the two. Always giving a mirror image of me and Stormfly. Being close to each other. I now knew she reciprocated my feelings. Guess we're all going to be family. Though me and her won't be doing the whole face sucking thing. After thinking it over and over, I concluded that human's mating traditions… Are crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, guys! I really appreciate all your support. I'm glad I could relax a little on this holiday. I'm totally all over Hiccstrid right now, and if it's a drug, I would be considered overdosed. I hope this one is good enough for all of you. Maybe I'm asking too much but I would be delighted to have a review upon my chapters.**

**Send me requests, guys!**

**I hope you'll all stay tuned to read the next chapter. I don't know what it'll be based at, but I promise I'll write it. So, see ya! Stay up to date and keep on reading!**

**-MDzkM**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yay! Eighty followers. Wow, that's... Many. Oh who am I kidding, I never expected to reach that high of amount. 'kay, so this one is from Drywords's request. The genre is Romance and Hurt/Comfort. I don't know if that matters at all but yeah. So, enough with the author's note and let's move on to the story. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Hiccup felt insecure about his relationship with Astrid. How would she feel when she knew he doubted her love for him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Idiot**

It had been a couple of weeks since the Red Death confrontation. The village had accepted dragons as their companions wholeheartedly. Now, everyone have their own dragons which mostly tamed, but the rest of them still anxious around humans. After Hiccup woke up from his deep comatose, all resident of Berk immediately gave him congratulatory greets and apologizes for their previous behavior towards the newly renowned hero. No matter how much things had changed, Vikings are still Vikings. They're not afraid to admit when they are wrong.

Being the person he is, he'd forgiven them all. He still needed to get used to his new crafted foot- Err, prosthetic. And also dealing with the new celebrity status he earned. He was really happy how the whole island accepted him. However, the most of all was how his crush accepted _and_ kissed him in public. His heart fluttered every time he thought about the kiss. He always savored the taste of sweet honey and cream of her mouth.

But now, something felt different to him. He was lying on his bed. He had been mulling over his thoughts for nights. Unpleasant, restless and sleepless nights. He thought back to the time she pecked his cheek on the cove. _A kiss, then she ran away_. He said to himself. Then he moved to the second kiss. _A full kiss on the lips, then a smile_. He frowned. Sure she's not the most emotional type of girl- Heck, she's the fiercest shield maiden on Berk. But is it that hard to give him more attention?

He sighed. _Am I greedy thinking like this?_ It's always like that. A show of affection, then returned to friend zone once again. He wanted to ask what kind of stage they're in. But he also didn't want to risk his new life to be crushed by a single question. _Doesn't she love me?_ He mused.

_There's a chance that she loves me. But at least she must've likes me, right?_ He clutched the covers of his bed. His knuckles turned white. _If that's true, then why do I feel avoided this past weeks?_ He frowned dejectedly. Somberly, he flipped his body sideways. The thought of Astrid with another guy –beside his cousin –repeated itself over and over and over in his mind. A lone tear held back desperately. Why can't his life be easy for once?

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the edge of her bed. A sigh escaped her lips and her eyes gazed downwards to the wooden floor. She loved Hiccup. More than people, and even herself, could ever imagine. She felt wrong to kiss him after he woke up. <em>I mean, come on! You ignored him for like, forever, and now you're claiming him?<em> She had feelings for him since they first met. She knew she liked him. But alas, she was stubborn enough to let her wicked side which was obsessed with being the best warrior on Berk rule over her heart. That's an act of cruelty. If people didn't know any better, they would've accused her for taking advantage of the new dragon conqueror. The heir of the chief.

She clenched her fists. The past few weeks, she had been working with Stoick the Vast. She helped him with his chiefly duties. One task in her head: Impress him to accept her as his son's girlfriend. Sure, maybe part of her was confident to think she would've get welcomed nonetheless. But she felt guilty. Deeply guilty from the innermost part of her heart for how she treated Hiccup before he became Berk's hero.

She laid down on her bed. Axe behind pillow, shoulder pads on the nightstand, and the spiked skirt beside it. If he think about her that way, she didn't know what to do. Stand up to him? That will increase the approval of the said theory. She gave a yawn and glumly sighed. She wished the gods would give them a chance… To be together.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up gingerly, memory from the late night sleeping resurfacing. He shook his head and woke Toothless up. The dragon seemed to take note of his rider's angry yet depressed aura. He always gave a knowing look and a comforting smile. If Hiccup was sad, so was Toothless. He felt sympathy towards the young teenager. Even though he's a dragon, and a rare kind to add there, he knew how hard the love life had struck Hiccup. Toothless stood up and walked beside him. Watching like a hawk if he tried to do anything crazy.<p>

They walked to the Dragon Training Academy which was founded not long after he regained consciousness. All the other members were already there. The twins with Barf and Belch. Fishlegs with Meatlug. Snotlout with Hookfang. And lastly Astrid with Stormfly. He somehow didn't catch Astrid's gloomy expression, since himself was deep in sadness as well. He made his way to the center of the arena.

"Well everyone. I'm sorry for this, but today, we're not going to have any lessons in the academy. You can go out if you want. The session will be continued next week" The others, surprised by the sudden announcement, turned worried and gave looks towards Hiccup. Yeah, the four of them as well, accepted him as a part of their group and cared for him.

Hiccup stayed silent. The gang stared at him intensely. He gulped and closed his eyes. "Well, thanks for the attention guys. I'll see you later… I hope" He muttered the last part and went out the arena. Astrid was shocked and decided to chase after him.

* * *

><p>Hiccup mounted Toothless as soon as he exited the academy. He patted Toothless's neck and launched from the ground. They flew, but not doing any flight maneuvers or deadly stunts. They only glided towards the location that he considered as one of his special places. His refuge. It was the place he befriended Toothless. The place Astrid and Toothless met. The place where the change of his life started. He gritted his teeth at the thought and guided Toothless to go faster.<p>

* * *

><p>She was confused. Where was she supposed to find him? She hovered around the village but didn't see any silhouettes of the peg-legged boy. She almost gave up when she glanced at the direction of the cove.<p>

"There Stormfly" She yanked the dragon's harness and flew to the mentioned place.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was calm. The only sound that could be heard was the splashing of fish in the pond. He leaned against a rock. The rock that once trapped him from escape when Toothless regurgitated a fish. The same rock Astrid waited for him atop it, while sharpening her axe. Hiccup growled at remembering her. <em>Why does every thought always lead to her?<em> He grasped the smooth grass and pulled it from the ground. He sighed and released the green colored plant. He jerked his head upwards to gaze the sky. What a beautiful day. He could've been having fun with Toothless out there. But why wasn't he?

Suddenly, a thump brought him back to his reverie. He glanced at the intruder and scowled. Out of any moment, why did she chose to appear that time? He returned his focus again to the sky without saying a word to her. She bit her lip and sat beside him.

"Is something wrong Hiccup?" She said with a soft and tender voice. With pure worry from her heart. She didn't care anymore for what he think she is. She only wanted to be with him.

"Don't pretend like you care" He said with an unintentional bitterness and lack of emotion. The response pierced her heart. Her eyes turned deep blue instead of light oceanic.

"H-Hiccup?" She asked nervously. What had changed in him? Why did he gave her the cold shoulder? Was he giving her a payback for what she did before? No. He's not like that. He's not revengeful, right?

"Why don't you go away to the boy who's lucky enough to get your attention?" He asked, still not looking at her. She was hurt. He didn't think she liked him? H-How's that possible? She became terrified and caressed his cheek timidly, hoping he'll calm down. But his reaction broke her heart.

"Would you stop using me?!" He snapped. Water filled her eyes. No. She's not going to cry.

"W-What do you mean?" She withdrew her hand and stared at the raging boy. She never saw him angry. Moreover infuriated. She was scared.

"You know what I mean! You've got to stop doing these things to me and do it to your boyfriend instead!" His eyes ablaze with anger. Her tears burst through the barrier from the unexpected shout and rolled down her cheeks.

"B-Boyfriend?" She stuttered.

"What?! Don't think I don't know! You pecked my cheek before. You kissed me right after I woke up. But after a couple of days, you avoided me. I'm useless, but I'm not dumb! You're only toying with my feelings! You're only warming up to me since I'm the new _Dragon Master_" He mocked the title and continued to glare at her. The tears flowed down non-stop. She didn't know what to reply. She didn't know how to counter the remark. After that, everything went blur.

_Smack!_

A hot red mark appeared on his right cheek. He fell backwards and eyes widened with shock. She slapped him. Hard. She didn't budge after slapping him. Her hand still positioned in front of her and the other clenched tightly. Teeth grinding each other. Tears wildly dropping from her head to the ground.

"YOU _ARE_ MY BOYFRIEND!" She shouted harshly. He rubbed the side of his face while his stare still locked to her.

"I WAS ONLY TRYING TO MAKE YOUR FATHER ACCEPT ME!" She yelled while glaring at him intimidatingly.

"To let him know that I can deal with the village duties. So when we're married and you're chief, I can help you out" She said with a sniffle and broke down in front of him. Face in hands and knees in a bend. His eyes stung open with mouth wide agape realizing what had happened and immediately ran to her side.

"A-Astrid?! ASTRID!" He screeched loudly with panic in his eyes. He quickly embraced her and she hugged his chest.

"Astrid! I'm sorry! I'm very very sorry! Argh- I'm an idiot!" His tunic became wet from her tears but none of them complained.

"I was only trying to be your girlfriend. I-I didn't know that I was unconditionally avoiding you. I just wanted to prove I had changed from my past self…" She said between sobs. He rubbed circles around her back in a soothing manner. He nuzzled onto her golden painted hair. The one he could use to recognize her in a crowd. The one which distinguish the blonde from the others.

"Astrid…" He started calmly but serious.

"You don't need to prove anything. I love you for who you are. I know you must have feel a little guilty-"

"Not a little! A lot!" She yelled. Her sound muffled from snuggling to his clothes. He smiled and caressed her hair.

"Okay, a lot. But I have forgiven you. I have forgiven everybody in the village. Even my own dad who disowned me" He lifted her head with his fingers. Her chin cupped by his hand.

"So you don't have to apologize again. I want you to know, that I love you and only you. Always" Her eyes widened as her pupils dilated. His lips met hers in a cunning motion. It was the first time he initiated the kiss. She was about to return the kiss before he parted. She looked at him in worry and questioning look. He chuckled.

"In case you haven't know, you have been my crush since we met. And nothing is going to change that" He crooked a smile and held her hand.

"Never would I've thought that Astrid Hofferson would want and try to be my girlfriend" He joked with a roll of his eyeballs. She smiled widely and embraced him with kiss.

"I-I'm sorry. I promise things like this wouldn't happen in the future" She brushed her bangs from her face. He cupped her face and held it firmly.

"It's okay. It's common to have a misunderstanding. But I do wish nothing will turn out like this again" They both smiled and leaned for another kiss. He parted and flashed a grin.

"So Astrid… You have been thinking through all the way to marriage huh?" He smirked teasingly. Her face burned scarlet, both embarrassed and angry. She raised a fist and punched his shoulder.

"Oww, you know your punches are hard right?" He complained playfully while rubbing the sore spot.

"Well? Is it wrong for me to think that we'll marry? Or do you just don't want that?" She asked feigning a stern tone. He looked at her fearfully and waved his hand in defense.

"N-No. I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want to marry you" He stuttered with a sheepish smile and held her again. Silence fell between them as they were enjoying the company of each other.

"Hey Hiccup" She spoke.

"Yeah?" He replied with a slight turn of head.

"About what you said before…" She said. His interest caught and nodded to let her continue.

"You are an idiot…" He looked perplexed at the statement and she continued.

"But you are _my_ idiot" She trailed off and caught his lips once again for a passionate kiss. He smiled and returned the kiss. It seems like the gods _do_ blessed their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? Long? Short? Tell me in the reviews. Oh you guys who gave me reviews are really awesome! Love all of you guys. And my question still haven't been answered.  
><strong>

**Me, a boy? or a girl? Happy guessing! :D **

**Please send me requests, guys!  
><strong>

**-MDzkM**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, let me explain first. This is from HiccupHaddockLover's request. Since there was a prompt not to write a modern AU, so I decided to comply with it, but still using the same idea. Basically the plot is similar. However, the difference is that they're not dating, instead they're enjoying the Arvin Dale's fire. I got the inspiration from Cyclone20's oneshot, _Dragons Aren't All I Think About_. I agree with the statement that Hiccup received not enough reaction from her. She just smiled instead of kissing, or hugging, or whatever. So here's the story. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> The nasty beast that terrorized the village every ten years had been driven out of the island. The residents of Berk are having a celebratory feast. But Astrid still needs some time to take in all that had happened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Soothing**

Flightmare. The ungodly beast had been successfully defeated by none other than Berk's dragon riders –minus the twins and Snotlout. Fear and panic had been lifted from everybody's heart. Avenging the late Fearless Finn Hofferson. Details and new discoveries were shared amongst them. The sky was bright around the pale moonlight and the magnificent aurora. A moment that every living soul on Berk cherished. The marvelous sight of Arvin Dale's fire. Painted with numerous of colors. Mixture of blue and yellow dominated the dark space.

Astrid stood still beside Stormfly. She haven't moved an inch after they returned to Berk. A pride grew in her chest as the Hofferson name was cleared from any accusations. Her uncle who she adored could finally rest in peace. She had returned her family's honor. She had regained the village's respect. But something else occupied her mind. She had faced the horrible monster that killed her beloved family member. She made the glowing dragon ran away from Berk. However, her heart still struggled to accept the fact.

Hiccup helped her. Not much a subject to mull over, but Hiccup helped her. He encouraged her to do what was right. He supported her effort to redeem her clan's glory and history. He saved her from the paralyzing venom of the creature. He tried to stop her. He worried for her safety. He wanted to protect her. He was the one who had conquered the beast, in a way. He discovered why it always targeted Berk. Why it was glowing. Why did she froze when it sprayed her, and every other thing that he and Fishlegs had learned during the short encounter.

Deep in her heart, a small seed of fear was still blooming. What if the Flightmare returns? What if the dragon will take the village by surprise? What if this was the beast's strategy? What if it got everybody fooled by its brief disappearance and planned to strike another victim? What if one of them died? What if she died? What if _he_ died? _Wait…_ Did she just thought about his safety? Did she just gone worried for him? She never thought she cared that much for him. Or how much he meant to her. She brushed the thought. There's still a chance the Flightmare would come back. Her eyes gazed into the distance, deep in her own insecurities and doubts. A hand landed on her shoulder. Her instincts kicked in and she instantly turned around. Her expressions softened when the person she had been thinking about stood before her.

"You're not joining the party?" He gave a small smile and petted his best friend, Toothless. The said dragon purred and leaped away. Her own dragon joined and ran away. Hiccup chuckled while looking at the disappearing forms.

"Still have the energy to play, those guys" A smile plastered on his face. Hands slumped on his sides. Astrid was still lost in thought. Hiccup noticed the lack of reply –or physical treatment such as a punch –and turned his sight to her.

"Are you alright Astrid?" He stepped closer towards her and she snapped from her wonderings. She looked up to him and slightly took a step back.

"Me? Uh- I'm okay. Yeah. I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied hastily with nervousness in her tone. His lips twitched into a smile and frown at the same time.

"Your uncle will be as every bit proud of you Astrid" He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. She was startled by the action and shrugged his hand off without realization. She immediately felt guilty after she saw hurt in his eyes.

"S-Sorry Hiccup. I didn't intend to do that" She hung her head downwards. He acknowledged the sadness and tension in her body language. Her voice had an edge to it. He smiled comfortingly and reached for her shoulder again.

"Why don't we go somewhere more relaxing?" He suggested. She was still in a dazed like state and kept silent. He didn't complain about her reaction and accepted it as a _'yes'_. He led her up a hill and a few rocky terrains. They travelled through the woods for a short amount of time and reached a cliff on the side of the island. He guided her slowly towards the ledge and motioned her to sit. Neither said a word since they walked from the village square. She stared at the deep blue. But it wasn't that dark of a color. Instead it was shining with crystal dusts below Arvin Dale's fire. She gazed to the mighty aurora and her eyes sparkled. The glorious colors of the rare phenomenon lighted the whole big and black space. Stars twinkled around the scene. The area was perfectly secluded and had an indescribable view of the sky and the sea.

He glanced at her and saw the awestruck look on her face. He grinned ear to ear and his stomach filled with butterflies when seeing the beautiful smile that can always turn his whole life upside down. He took the time to inspect her facial features. Wanting to remember where every freckle, every scar, and even every strand of her hair are located. He admired her quietly while she was satisfying herself with the spectacular occurrence.

Her lips curved a smile at seeing the fabulous Arvin Dale's fire dancing ever so gracefully up there. Her heart was elated until the previous thoughts flowed back into her mind. Her eyes squinted and furrowed her eyebrows. Her smile turned one hundred and eighty degrees into a frown. The atmosphere turned gloomy and Hiccup felt an uninvited suspense. He observed her from head to toe. No injuries. He returned his focus on her face. She had a scared expression on her face. Upper teeth grinding against the lower ones. Her hands clenched into a fist. A trail of sweat covered her forehead.

"Astrid" He shook her shoulder. She peeked at him but looked away.

"Is something bothering you?" He moved his hand slightly on her shoulder, reaching her golden locks in an attempt of caressing it. She kept her lips shut. A tug on her heart. The dread aura she emitted finally made Hiccup grew impatient.

"Astrid. Is something wrong?" He retracted his hand from her hair and looked at her intently. Had he done something wrong? Was his actions was too bold and disliked?

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch your hair" He faced the vast sea whilst she stayed stiff. He let out a long sigh. An idea popped in his mind. It might risk their relationship –or his bones being dislocated –but it was actually passable. He took notice of her again once more and scooted closer. She didn't feel his movement and he continued until they were only centimeters apart. Then, unexpectedly, Hiccup turned her around and embraced her. She was going to push him away that instant but gave up when Hiccup traced imaginary circles on her back. Her muscles softened and she relaxed herself in Hiccup's arms. She moved closer to his chest and snuggled onto it.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm sure nothing is to worry about. And I'm sorry if _I_ am the cause of your problem" He's not taller than her –at the moment –but the position made him slightly higher so he could bury his face onto her hair. He breathed in her scent while still giving comforting motions to her back. She gave out a light sigh. A small piece of her smiled at his selflessness. Always thinking he's the one who was wrong.

"No Hiccup. It's not you. It's–" She stopped. Would he think her as a weakling if she confessed her fears? Would he laugh at her for her illogical doubts? Would he… Leave her? She shook her head mentally. She knew better he's not like that.

"It's– I was just… Thinking. That, maybe, the Flightmare would return… And probably have his revenge bestowed upon us. Claiming another innocent life as its meal" She gulped and he understood what she felt. He knew she hadn't moved on from her uncle's death. She was close with him, taking him as a role model. So Hiccup just decided to talk her out of it. He lifted her chin with a finger and stared directly at her glimmering light ocean blue colored eyes.

"What's in the past stays in the past. You know your uncle died a respectful death. You know he's really fearless. The Flightmare is here no more" He reached out to her hand and held it. A warm feeling jolted on her skin. She got a little red on the face. Thanks to the aurora that it was covered pretty well.

"We could start over if we want. And that is what you need. Move on from his death. And maybe, you'll enjoy your life more. With the Arvin Dale's fire to witness your change" He smiled and she looked at him confusedly. He grabbed her waist, earning a little yelp of surprise from her, and pulled her against his body. Her eyes widened at his confidence. Maybe it was because he could tell she needs some consoling, or maybe because she was just not expecting it. But she liked it. He leaned down. She stilled with no idea what to do. For the first time of her life she didn't know how to respond. She was too surprised by him to think clearly. Their nose touched. Her heart thumped at the thrill. She closed her eyes. Then a soft feeling emerged from her lips. A push from it made her eager to reply. She moved forwards and pressed her lips. After not too long, they parted. Her mind suddenly clicked. It was him who made the first move this time. He kissed her. Not she kissed him. And she was sitting on his lap when he did so.

"Astrid Hofferson. Will you take the honor of being my official girlfriend?" He asked. Catching her by surprise, he smiled. A normal goofy dorky smile that she loved so much. She gave a small smirk herself and pecked his lips.

"Is that the answer you wanted?" He gave a lopsided grin and caressed her hair. He really liked her hair. The color, the softness, the way it reminded him of her. They both cuddled once again, but this time with more passion into it. Not a one-sided hug. She suddenly pulled away, making him look at her forlornly from the missing warmth. She stifled a giggle at his reaction and punched his shoulder.

"Oww–" He rubbed the fresh bruise and looked at her.

"That's for taking so long to comfort me" She crossed her arms and snorted. He gave her a frown in amusement yet disagreed. Hey, at least he did that in the end. She closed up on his face and gave the most loving kiss that night.

"And that's for asking me to be your girlfriend" He gazed at her dreamily. Until a sting came to his shoulder, again.

"What the–"

"That's for making me wait like forever for you to ask the question" She stated and quickly kissed him again, longer this time.

"And that's to make up the time from the first kiss" They both smirked and continued their wonderful night together.

Trading kisses. Giving hugs. Light punches here and there. And admiring the scene above them. They were both enjoying the picturesque moment they share together, as a couple. Smile gracing each other's lips with the happiness pouring inside them. Her thought before going all out on the make out session was, that who knew her new official boyfriend, and not new unofficial yet obvious boyfriend, could be this soothing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I got into a pretty strange situation yesterday. I uploaded the seventeenth chapter but it didn't show up on the filters as newly updated. The _'last updated__'_ was still the date of the day before. Simply, it's a day late. So if you haven't read the previous chapter, check it out now. Because it's a waste not to read it, right?**

**Good, so that's done. A question still haven't answered. 'kay. Please send me requests, guys!**

**Stay up to date and keep on reading!**

**-MDzkM**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm very very sorry for the long wait guys. I've been busy lately, and my sprained wrist didn't help much either. This is from Love diagonally's request. Not very long, but I guess it's worth of reading. Hey guys, did you noticed that I've almost reached 100 followers? That's freakin' awesome! My new record. For review replies,**

**trystrike: I'm sorry. I don't mean to deflate your eagerness, but this is an Hiccup x Astrid fanfic. So every chapter will be with those pairing, even though there might be some side ones as well. But it is the main and only one I would base on a story. So, sorry and I hope you're not mad at me. Do enjoy the other chapters.**

**hiccupfan54: Well, in those times, arranged marriage are a custom of their tradition. And, if he married Astrid to a guy from a different tribe, his family's name would sure be respected for uniting two clans, gaining alliance from two different tribes. So yeah, I guess it benefits more than betrothing her to the chief's son. More so if it was a person like Hiccup. But I'm not saying he's weak though. In fact, it's the other way round.**

** I still have many things to tell you but I guess I'll put it in the author's note below since it would be very long if I write 'em here. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Hiccup and Astrid could care less about what's happening around them when they're having a make out session. Still, it becomes annoying as people keep disturbing their little moment of fantasy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Caught**

"So, I'm going to finish on this side, and you on that side. Got it?" Hiccup placed a small scaled map atop a rock. Earlier that day, Stoick had asked them, meaning him and Astrid obviously as she's Hiccup's right hand, to gather some firewood. Winter was closing in and the last thing everybody wanted was a house with lack of warmth. The cold season is very hostile at Berk, mark the twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing death. Yep, it's precisely located at the meridian of misery. Not that anybody complained about the terrible weather, since it snows nine months a year, and hails the other three. But other than that, Berk is just your normal mediocre village. Apart from the dragons and utterly stubborn Vikings of course.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make it sound like I'm some handicapped child. I know what I'm capable of doing myself thank you very much" Astrid rolled her eyes at the sarcastic comment. Axe gracefully held on her hand and her braid tied loosely between her head and shoulder. A red tunic with a newly made skirt, a soft fur hoodie, a pair of steel shoulder pads and a nicely worn arm bands. Not your typical Viking that's big and bulky, but still the upholder in hand to hand combat.

"Seems like my sarcasm have rubbed off on you milady" Hiccup grinned as he stood up from his stance. He walked over and swiftly grabbed her hands.

"C'mon Hiccup. We're supposed to be gathering tree logs aren't we?" Astrid retorted in a playfully warning tone. They'd experienced a few times when they had got distracted from a task and ended up in each other's embrace with flushed cheeks as someone caught them red handed.

"Sure, you didn't think I would throw my dad's assignment away just because you're flirting with me, right?" He asked with a slight chuckle. Astrid pulled her arms away from his and punched his shoulder.

"Ouch. Violence" He grunted as he rubbed the usual spot when she hit him. The bruise might not be visible, but it's there. Prove that both of their definition of _'light'_ far different.

"I am not flirting with you Hiccup Haddock the third" She huffed with hands on her hips and the sass in her sentence. Hiccup rolled his eyeballs once again whilst he snorted.

"Keep telling yourself that milady" Astrid kept a stern look before she gave another contusion on his body.

"Owww. Why would you _do_ that?" He whined jovially as he let his arms slump on his sides.

"Stop being a big baby" She snickered at his pouting face which she could never turn down nor deny.

"Don't you dare give me that look Hiccup" Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. Hiccup continued to open his eyes as wide as he could and pushed his lower lip forward. Her face turned red and punched him for the umpteenth time.

"I warned you" She smirked devilishly.

"Yeah, yeah. I've noticed" He gave a small smile before returning to the task beforehand.

"'kay then, with that settled let's continue our work" He brushed his leather guard from dirts that clung on him when he sat on the ground and faced his side of the forest. Astrid was about to do the same when a sly mischievous grin appeared on her face. She slowly walked towards Hiccup, careful not to step on a stick to make it snap, and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. She seductively crashed her body on him and leaned closely to his ear.

"Why don't we enjoy a little fun before we finish the whole thing, hmm Hiccup?" She purred sultrily. Hiccup gulped and picked her hand off him at receiving the hint. Astrid backed up as Hiccup turned around to confront her with a satisfied yet hungry smirk on his face. She could feel his confidence warming her stomach.

"My, aren't you a naughty teenager?" He licked his lips and pressed it into a thin line forming an unmistakable grin. Astrid placed her hands behind his neck and let her body to merge with his.

"A few kisses won't hurt, right Hiccup?" She asked with the same attitude as before. He fought the urge to rip her clothes apart and instead claimed her lips fiercely. She parted her lips and thrust her tongue forwards. Hiccup welcomed the move with the same action and their long tongues were battling against each other for dominance. With their eyes closed in pure bliss, each other's saliva mixing together making one sticky substance. Hands roaming throughout their bodies.

Her fingers entwined on the end of Hiccup's shaggy auburn hair as Hiccup's were caressing her hips, slowly heading downwards to her thighs. She gently pushed Hiccup to sit on a big flat rock and teasingly straddled him. A moan escaped from his mouth, encouraging Astrid to keep pleasuring him without doing anything far too risky. She trailed kisses along his jawline, moving to nimble his earlobe. She reluctantly pulled herself away and ambushed his neck, turning from kissing to rough sucking. Grunts and groans was heard as she put her lips on his pulse. She bit the crook of his neck where his collarbone were positioned and returned to feed his hungry lips.

Hiccup kept fighting against Astrid's competitiveness while giving access to whatever she wanted to do with him. Even with the chilling breeze, the atmosphere around the two was almost as hot as in the forge itself. He explored Astrid's figure, mapping each place where every part of her located.

"A-Astrid…" Was the only murmur that could came out from him when their mouths parted for a slight second.

"Mhmmm… Hiccup" She moaned as his tongue was tasting the cavern inside her mouth. Boundaries forgotten. Hands travelling without a damn care as their finger danced on each other's skin. Their activity was almost close to a far less innocent one if not for the sudden intrusion.

"Astr'd? 'iccup?" A nasally, fluent yet familiar old Norse accent, called loudly from a couple of trees ahead of them. The source of the voice appeared before them, which was obviously Gobber judging from the missing left hand and the severely eaten right foot, and stopped in front of the scene. He awkwardly scratched his chin and spoke.

"Aye, err– Ye know what? Jus' continue wha' ye two were doin' and I'll jus' pretend I'd never saw ye her'" He turned his back to the couple and walked into the forest. Hiccup and Astrid blushed furiously as they were seen in the middle of something not-very-appropriate-to-continue-before-wedlock, and regained composure remembering that they'd always been in a situation like this, no matter where or when. Astrid stood and returned her balance followed by Hiccup who shot up immediately. He fixed himself up with a red splotch on his cheek and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well… That was kinda awkward" He gave a nervous smile that she returned.

"Y-Yeah. But it's a good thing Gobber intervened. Or we might as well be doing _that_ right now" She shyly rubbed her left arm as she tucked her bangs behind her ear. In lieu of the normal skin color, their cheeks turned more scarlet than ever.

"I-I guess we should finish the job. We were assigned to do it after all" He gave a crooked smile as they both turned their back towards each other.

"S-Sure. Let's not think about what happened and complete this task as quick as we can. Then maybe we can return to the village and continue where we surceased, or maybe where we started" Their face burned hotter and turned into a darker shade.

"Y-Yep. Let's do it. I really want to pick up where we left off. But we still need those woods. We don't want to return empty handed and disappoint the village do we?" He stammered, trying hard to steady his breathing.

"Right" She answered quickly.

"True" He replied in haste. Silence fell upon the two before it Hiccup broke it.

"Well… I guess we're doing it" He said without moving even an inch from his position. Fed up with the awkward situation, she instantly tackled him to the ground.

"Shut up and just kiss me" She demanded before their lips and tongues were tangled in a beautiful yet sloppy mess. He surrendered and subsided to her endless method of giving pure ecstasy. No room left for argument as their task was long forgotten. Due to the long wait of the items, Stoick and the other villagers themselves collected what was needed, fortunately without coming across the sight of the two lovers. None of them minded. As their last thought was only giving what the other wanted. And in the end, they didn't stop their little fantasy before they returned home at dusk. Even though many questions were asked about their wellbeing and safety, it was worth it for what they had in the forest.

They had been discovered many times. But ever since the first time, they had lost count of how many times they've been caught in action.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you all of you loyal reviewers. ZefronsAngel, Cyclone20, HiccupHaddockLover, UnbreakableWarrior, DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles, and every other peoples I haven't mentioned. You really supported me in making these onshots. My ego were really boosted when you gave encouraging taunts. And I really appreciate those who said the story is nice. **

**I'm being honest that I'm just a decent writer, unlike, take for example Lady-Von-Bielefeld, or maybe Q-A the Authoress, Foxy's Girl, and every other writer who is really capable of writing. I envied them of their talent. But if you can give me your thought of my writing, I mean, have I improved from the earlier chapters, or so on, I would gladly appreciate that. So thank you. You guys mean a lot to me. And I hope I can write another chapter before returning to school.**

**Next chapter on HiccupHaddockLover's prompt. Be sure not to miss it, it's gonna be fun ;) Truth or Dare...**

**Stay up to date and keep on reading! Send me requests, guys!**

**-MDzkM**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me? So, another request from our dearest friend HiccupHaddockLover. A truth or dare game. Yay! Many Hiccstrid in this (well, not like there's none in the other chapters). Personally, this is not the best since I wrote it in kind of a rush. But I guess this could fill your unquenchable thirst for the couple's relationship. For reviews,**

**Q-A the Authoress: Thanks! I really think you're great at writing, just so you know. I really love your _Once Upon A CURSE_ story.**

**Dragonbow117: Thank you very much! I highly appreciate your kind review.**

**Cyclone20: I know, I just sorta hope I could write like them. Thanks anyway Cyclone20! You're also a great writer yourself.**

**And I just wanted to ask if any of you figured out my gender from the riddle in the previous chapter. If you do you can tell me in the reviews. If you didn't, then just wait for my revelation in the next one.**

**Back to the story. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> The gang discovered a new kind of game from foreign travelers. Hiccup and Astrid would have to deal with their whole mischief and devilish little ideas.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Understanding**

"Hey guys! Guess what I've got" Snoutlout excitedly ran towards the small group who were discussing about the new guest that arrived on their sturdy island a few days ago. The large blonde Viking that's also known as Fishlegs shifted his attention from the small chat onto the raven haired boy.

"Should I even ask 'what'?" He cocked an eyebrow as Snotlout halted to a stop. A couple of seconds later the infamous twins followed suit with the same exhilaration.

"I was having a conversation with those French guys, and he told me something about a game. It's called truth or… Uhh, bare?" Snotlout cupped his chin while recollecting his thoughts. Hiccup and Astrid both gave questioning looks and glanced at the two troublemakers namely Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Isn't supposed to be truth or scare?" Suggested Tuffnut lamely, which earned him a bang to the head from his twin.

"It's truth or dare you–"

"That's it! Truth or dare" Snotlout exclaimed proudly. Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Astrid ignored the daredevils who was currently trying to kill each other and focused their newfound interest on Snotlout. Which was rare, considering the boy seldom had anything worth listening to.

"So… How does this _game_ actually works?" Inquired Fishlegs, being the curious person he is. Snotlout faced him and began describing how they played, what are the rules, and the list goes on about the details of the game.

"Basically, the person who got a turn can ask anyone about a truth which the other guy must answer fairly, or give a dare that he or she must do?" Astrid stated rhetorically. She crossed her arms and gave the whole group a short gaze.

"Well, that's how I understood it" Ruffnut answered. Fixing herself up after the ever so timely quarrel with her twin brother.

"It sounds fun you know. We should try it" Snotlout invited in an unusual cheery manner, which the other five members became weary of.

"C'mon. It wouldn't be _that_ bad. Give it some credit will you. I mean, it's not like every day we've got a chance to try something new on this rocky pile of heap" Snotlout rolled his eyes and waited for an answer. Hiccup and Astrid both contemplated how much destruction the game might cause while Fishlegs was counting the possibility of how the simple play would turn worse. Snotlout gave a loud groan and began walking away.

"Ah, whatever. I'll just ask some other guys to play it with me" Just as Snotlout about to disappear, Hiccup spoke up, earning a few surprised looks from Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Okay, Snotlout. We could try this game of yours. But if it goes bad in any kind of way we're going to stop it right that instant. Deal?" Hiccup held out a hand in an offer. Snotlout grabbed it without a second thought and gave it a nice shake.

"See? Even Hiccup knows what's fun and not" Snotlout taunted the rest of them. They looked towards Hiccup for opinion which responded by a friendly shrug.

"Well, he is right about our entertainment limits. And it really doesn't sound like a death wish. I guess we could give it a go for Snotlout's sake" The said boy innocently smiled at his cousin, causing shivers to run down his spine. With a little hesitation the last two intelligent peoples agreed to play along.

"Great! Then I should go first" Snotlout boasted while flexing his muscles, making gags erupt from the small gang.

"Hey, it's only fair. I mean, I _am_ the one who told you about it"

"No you're not. We were– I was the one who corrected the name. And that's a lot of big words mister" Tuffnut moved his face closer to Snotlout's. He frowned as he pushed Tuffnut away.

"But technically, I was the one who told most of it" Defended Snotlout.

"No you didn't" Tuffnut objected.

"Yes I did"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"That's enough!" Interjected Astrid. "It doesn't matter who'll start the game. Just get it over with! And for the record it was Ruffnut who gave you two muttonheads the name" She snapped, effectively separating the two boys. Snotlout stuck out his tongue towards Tuffnut and gave a light snicker.

"That settled…" He glanced around and stopped at Astrid.

"So Astrid, truth or dare?" He raised his eyebrows mischievously. With pride, she crossed her arms and a small smirk played on her lips.

"Dare" She simply answered. Snotlout grinned wider.

"I dare you to kiss me" Astrid's temper boiled immediately, without time to regret her actions she grabbed Snotlout by the collar of his tunic.

"I'd. Rather. Die" She hissed venomously before dropping the young teenager to the ground. Everybody winced as he landed with a thump. He grumbled a few incoherent words.

"You either do a dare or answer the truth Astrid!" He yelled. Astrid turned around and stood before him.

"Then what do you want to ask me, hmm?" She death glared the boy, effecting him even if only a little, and clenched her fist in a warning.

"You like me or you love me?" He asked cockily. That pushed Astrid beyond the limit as her fist landed on Snotlout's jaw bone. The poor boy flew to the air and landed a few yards from his previous position. The others watched silently as Astrid let out her rage and fury while slightly giving comments through murmurs and whispers. Astrid slowly walked towards her original place.

"Well, that's out of the way. How about we continue this silly game?" The others obliged nonetheless and acted like nothing happened. Fortunately Snotlout was knocked out cold for the rest of the game.

"My turn. Ruffnut, between Fishlegs and Snotlout, who do you think is the hottest?" Ruffnut gulped with face as red as a tomato. Fishlegs tensed at the mention of his name and decided to chime in.

"Why didn't you put Hiccup in the–" His lips stayed shut as Astrid's elbow landed on his belly. She gave a wry smile and looked back at Ruffnut.

"Umm… I guess, Fishlegs?" It came out more like a question than an answer. Fishlegs turned to blush brightly at the confession. Ruffnut dwindled with her fingers before a sly grin appeared on her face.

"Now is my turn. Astrid, I dare you to sit on Hiccup's lap for the rest of the game" She pointed at the thin boy who stammered to protest.

"N-No. What? She's going to kill me. Are you insane?!" He yelled. Ruffnut kept smirking whilst Astrid eyed Hiccup with an unreadable expression. Hiccup gulped out of fear and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a weight came down on his thighs and his face was tickled by some sort of soft thing. He peeked with one eye and his mouth widened in shock. The others were also gaping at the scene. Astrid was shamelessly sitting on Hiccup without giving it any thought, inadvertently tickling his face with her golden hair. She briefly smirked back at Ruffnut before returning everyone's attention to the game.

"Ruffnut, I dare you to kiss Fishlegs" If Ruffnut's face was a balloon, it should have exploded by now. She gritted her teeth before surrendering. Slowly closing in on the squirming Fishlegs, she licked her lips before their mouth met with each other. Once again, everybody stared in awestruck. After half a minute, the two parted and looked at Astrid who was snickering.

"I never told you on the lips you know" With the simple statement, Ruffnut and Fishlegs face was deep scarlet. The former gave a devious grin towards Astrid.

"I dare you to cuddle with Hiccup until the game ends" Astrid happily did what she was instructed to do. Hiccup yelped as Astrid clung to his body. He could have sworn he heard a soft joyful sigh.

"H-Hey! It's not fair! Why is it always to be me– I mean… Us?!" He gestured himself and Astrid while looking Ruffnut dead in the eye. She chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe we just like seeing you two in this… Erm– Uh, position" Hiccup glared at her.

"How is that a reason?"

"Shut up Hiccup. It's not like _you_ are going to die anyway" Hiccup stared dumbly at Ruffnut.

"Well, I guess Astrid is all too comfortable in her hubby's embrace. So Hiccup would have to take over her turn with his" Ruffnut smirked devilishly while Hiccup could only splutter a few incomprehensible words.

"W-What? C'mon. Since when did that happen?" Hiccup protested loudly.

"So? Who are you going to pick?" Ruffnut asked, ignoring his complaints. He ran his fingers through his hair with a groan. An idea came to his mind.

"Then I dare you to hold Fishlegs's hand till the end of this day" Hiccup praised himself for the ingenious comeback. Ruffnut half begrudgingly obeyed and returned the favor.

"If you want to play it hard young man, I'll give you hard. Secure your arms around Astrid tightly until I say otherwise" Hiccup gulped. He nervously moved his hands and whispered a quick sorry into her ear. Somehow he felt Astrid cuddling deeper into the embrace. He turned his head towards Ruffnut and gave the dare.

"Kiss Fishlegs. On the lips" The girl muttered something before doing the task.

"Peck Astrid's cheek" His body trembled and his hands shook wildly. His lips moved torturously slow forwards. Astrid's body warmed. Excitement grew in her chest. She waited for the upcoming contact but received none. She slightly glanced upwards and found Hiccup with his eyes closed and his lips midway to her cheek. She groaned and immediately bent her head towards him, resulting her cheek to brush with Hiccup's lips. Hiccup's eyes widened at the unexpected move and retracted his head backwards. Astrid turned her gaze to him and gave a small smile. His cheek flushed and his mouth was unable to form any words.

"Oh, mmm. Well, Ruffnut, I dare you to cuddle up with Fishlegs" She easily did the action and smirked at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, give Astrid a smooch. On the lips" She snickered mischievously. Luckily Hiccup didn't faint out of nervousness. He silently asked Astrid for permission which she replied with a slight nod. They both closed their eyes as their body leaned towards each other. Their lips met. At first it was just a simple touch, but then Astrid pushed deeper and so did Hiccup. Unlike the kiss they shared after he woke up from the indefinite coma, it was different. More passion was given. And instead of stupidly idling, Hiccup actually returned the kiss. They lovingly continued kissing until Astrid's tongue prodded his teeth for an opening. Spur of the moment, he gave her tongue a wide entrance as both of their tongues battled. Moans and grunts of pleasure were heard by the three audiences. In the end they reluctantly parted for air. With nervousness, they both opened their eyelids and stared into each other pupils. Green met blue. Emerald met sapphire. A strange silence bellowed them before Ruffnut broke it with a wolf whistle. The duo blushed and returned to cuddling.

"Ruffnut. Uhh… I dare you to… Erm, I dare you…" Hiccup thought hard about a dare he could give throw back at Ruffnut as a payback. But, since his mind blacked out after the kiss, he got nothing.

"Haha! Seems you've run out of ideas. Then it's my turn again" She fist pumped triumphantly while Hiccup at loss for words.

"Wha– That's not fair!" He whined.

"Well it's your fault being unable to come up with a dare" He was about to retort sarcastically before she cut him off.

"Hiccup, I dare you to suck on Astrid's pulse" Hiccup's skin color paled as if he had seen a ghost.

"Are you crazy?! SHE'LL KILL ME" Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? I mean, you just made out for like, five minutes you know. It's not like she's going to chop your head off if you continue" The only color on his face was a deep red, staining his usual creamy cheeks. He glanced at Astrid. She was currently closing her eyes shut. He sighed in defeat and moved to her neck. She felt tickled by his breath on her bare neck and gave out a light giggle. Instilled with a little confidence, he slowly began sucking on her pulse. She whimpered and moaned his name. He paid no heed to this and kept on sucking.

Her hands moved to his hair and gripped tightly on his scalp. He moaned her name before returning to the business. She forced him off her neck before ambushing his lips with her own. Both lost in their little precious moment of intimacy, shutting the world around them. Their own names was the only thing that could be heard between themselves. Flashing a satisfactory smile, Ruffnut stopped the interaction with a fake cough before it could go any further. Hiccup and Astrid parted in an instant and looked away from each other. Ruffnut chuckled and decided to cut some slack for the unofficial lovers.

"'kay then. My last dare before the game ends. Astrid, I dare you to confess whatever you feel about Hiccup. This goes for you too lover boy" This time, none of the two blushed nor stuttered. They looked at each other's face before smiling warm yet tenderly, leaving a confused Ruffnut and a flabbergasted Fishlegs and Tuffnut. And note the still unconscious Snotlout.

"I think it's pointless to do that now" They replied in unison before closing the game with the longest kiss they've ever had, continued by none the less amount of passionate and loving kisses throughout the rest of the day.

They didn't need such game to know what was transpiring on each minds. They didn't need it to be outright truthful about themselves. Because something exists between them that bounds them together. A kind of silent agreement to always be there for each other. To always understand each other. And that's what it is. An understanding, which is the main pillar of their relationship. With that, nothing could ever take them apart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Good? Bad? Tell me please... I like the previous one better (maybe?). So if you guys want to share your opinion you could spill them in the reviews. No pressure alright. You can also PM me. Thanks for all of your support and contribution towards this story. It had succeeded beyond my imagination. And I hope I could keep entertaining you with my series of oneshots. Guess that's all from me. **

**Send me requests, guys! Stay up to date and keep on reading!**

**-MDzkM**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: WOHOOOO! In honor of a hundred followers, I decided to post this chapter a day early. YAY! THANK YOU, KDavis94, my 100th follower of the story. This story is dedicated to you! Based on our dear reviewer, British1994's idea. Now for review replies,**

**Q-A the Authoress: Yeah XD I purposely wrote it that way. It's really fun to write when the other members of their gang is interested in them (and resulted in Tuffnut being ignored). Hahaha, must be pretty funny, huh? Well, keep being awesome!**

**Hictooth111: Thank you for the facts! It is truthfully correct, if I say so myself. Keep reading my story :D**

**HiccupHaddockLover, Dragonbow117, ZefronsAngel: THANKS! THANKS! THANKS! You really don't know how much your complements mean to me :)**

**More notes on the bottom, fellas. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Hiccup is experiencing his maturing state. Unfortunately, the event caught the eyes of Ruffnut Thorston. And a certain blonde Viking isn't going to let her get away with this.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Mine**

This was your usual day on Berk. After four years of siding with the dragons, most of the resident teenagers had grown physically and mentally. But unlike his peers, Hiccup, well… Being _Hiccup_, hadn't eventually hit his growth spurt. Despite that, he and Astrid had grown closer than they could ever be. They'd had enough with their friendship label and moved to the next stage of their relationship. The whole village seemed to respect and envied their renewed status. None of them protested about their togetherness, even Snotlout, which was slightly amusing yet creepy at the same time. After all, the teens had become more self-conscious of themselves and thoroughly matured in their intelligence –save that for the twins of course, who only gained half of their adult transformation.

The sky was beautifully colored with light oceanic blue as the sea gently swept left and right. The cool morning breeze bit everyone's skin. Shining ever so brightly the sun atop the horizon. To start as well as to end the day, Hiccup had asked Astrid out on a date. It was a _date_ date, not the normal date which contained dragons in the definition. Not to add they've always made their days some kind of a date every single time. But Hiccup wanted some refreshment and for the good-old-sake he asked if they could be alone all day. Astrid, who had no ground to argue, accepted cheerfully and promised to make it special.

"Dad! I'm gonna stay out until late today. No need to wait for me" Hiccup yelled to his father who was currently fixing his chiefly fur cape.

"Sure, son. I'm pretty sure you're going to spend the whole second with Astrid today, huh?" He eyed his shoulders which held his cape and turned to his son. His jaw dropped in the sudden.

"Is… Is that you, Hiccup?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow in confusion until his father pointed at his new appearance. He chuckled in response.

"Oh. Haha, sorry dad. I haven't told you about my new outfit yet. It's awesome, right?" His father was too awed by his son's change that he couldn't form any words to describe Hiccup.

"You've really outdid yourself this time, son" Stoick grinned widely and patted Hiccup's back, a little too forceful which sent him tumbling forwards. His dad boomed with laughter of pride and gave a warm smile.

"Well, it really fits ye. With all the 'Hiccup flair' and all" They both let out a chuckle and gazed at each other.

"So? What're ye waiting fer? Don't keep yer lady waiting fer ye all day, son" Stoick pushed his son towards the door and led him outside. They both continued their train of chuckling and sighed in pleasure.

"Okay. Bye dad. See you at dinner, maybe" Hiccup ran down the hill as their house was placed highly above others. The perfect place to keep an eye on the whole village, also a nice place for the family of two to live.

Stoick waved his hand at Hiccup. "And I'll be here, probably" He shrugged.

"Have fun, Hiccup… But not too much fun!" Stoick said with a smirk. Hiccup's face blushed furiously. He turned around and faced his father with a fake frown.

"DAD!" He shouted playfully. Stoick laughed again and went back inside their house.

* * *

><p>Astrid was waiting giddily for the promised date. She had been fixing herself up since dawn and tried every clothes to try and impress her boyfriend. She knew he would not pay any care to how she looked. She did not know how but he always thought of her as perfect in his eyes. He did not look down on her at things he bested at. He did not gloat when he outsmarted her. And he didn't even have second thoughts to let her beat him on their sparring matches that he could easily win, now that he had developed some skills with his left arm. But the latter earned him a punch for implying her need for pity, along with the usual reverse of honey and hatchet method continuation. Not that she hated it of course. In the end, she settled for a red tunic and a fur hoodie, with all the other accessories secured in place.<p>

She was overly excited when a knock sounded from the door of her house. She bit her lower lip in joy as she ran down from the second floor and opened the wooden barrier. Surprisingly, it wasn't Hiccup nor any other person she imagined to come and stop by her house. It was her fat and huge friend, Fishlegs. She stayed quiet until he gave a nervous cough.

"Uhm. Astrid. I'm not in any place to say this but I think you need to retrieve Hiccup from his new onlookers" Fishlegs pointed at the town square where there was a crowd of Vikings and two person on the middle. One with chestnut auburn head and the other with yellowish braided woman hair. Astrid's eyes widened in shock and her head snapped back at Fishlegs with a look that the gods themselves would find intimidating.

"Since when have this been happening?" She asked feigning sweetness. Fishlegs gulped in terror.

"U-Uh. A-Around the past quarter hour. H-Hiccup have tried to get away from her but she's just not letting go" He closed his eyes at the thought of his demise. As he peeked with his right eye, Astrid was already gone.

* * *

><p>In the massive sea of Vikings, Hiccup was struggling to escape the death grip given by one of his close friends, Ruffnut. After he had gotten out of his house, people had seen his astounding new armor and gaped at him, mostly the teenage girls on Berk. He wasn't paying this much attention until Ruffnut grabbed his hand and forced his body to crash with hers. He had been pulling with all his might to free his hand from the crazed state of the female Thorston. He knew what to do at this point but he didn't want to hurt his friend –although <em>somebody<em> would take care of that, so he made an effort to run away from her without actually harming her physically.

"Ruffnut, could you release me for a sec, so I can bend my arm the _other_ way round? Cause to me it looks like it's facing the wrong side" Hiccup grimaced as she tightened the grip. She didn't respond to his plea and continue to hold the hand of the man –yes, man. Not boy anymore –who she suddenly found very attractive and impeccably the hottest person she'd ever seen.

Hiccup realized how critical the situation was, then without warning, a loud bam, crack, and thud sounded precisely beside him. Knowing exactly what just happened, he slowly turned his head to his left and gave a sheepish smile. "Hi Astrid…"

* * *

><p>Astrid's fist was still in the air. She'd just knocked Ruffnut out of the blue with a silver platter of her right hook. She gritted her teeth in anger until a squeak was heard from the man she loved. Her expression softened and immediately pounced into his arms. He grunted at the unexpected reaction and steadied himself from falling backwards. Astrid pulled away from the embrace and looked him straight in the eye.<p>

"Hiccup…" She said with the angelic voice of hers. Hiccup apologetically bowed his head down.

"I-I'm sorry. She just, jumped at me when I was coming to pick you up. And as much as I want to push or punch her, I just don't want to hurt our own friend" He rubbed the back of his neck, the thing that could make Astrid's heart melt accompanied with his crooked smile.

"You're too kind for your own good you know" They both chuckled. Astrid let a relieved sigh and stepped back to capture his new style. Anybody could just say that her day was crushed and shattered in the very best of ways. Her mouth was opened as wide as it can be. Her eyes traveled back from his face and his body. She gestured at his suit in disbelief while he grinned in success.

"I've just finished this yesterday and I thought I would surprise you with it" He walked closer to describe and tell all the details of the armor to her. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him down onto the short grass. He yelped in surprise as her lips landed hardly on his. He eagerly returned it and grabbed her waist. The bystanders around them smiled and began to dissipate one by one, giving them privacy to their moments. Astrid parted from the kiss and gave a tender loving smile.

"I love it. Very much, Hiccup" She said those words before attacking his neck with a bombard of kisses and sucks. He moaned sweetly into her ears. She hummed in the same blissfulness and stopped the hot make out session. She pulled her lips back with a pop and left a hickey on his skin.

"And I love you too" Astrid giggled. Hiccup touched the place where she sucked him and looked at her questioningly.

"What was that for?" She flashed her trademark grin and puffed her chest in pride of her action.

"That…" She pointed at the mark.

"Is to show others" She simply finished. The confused look didn't escape his face.

"To show what?" Asked him. Her smile got bigger and wider. She leaned down and kissed him passionately before answering.

"To show… That you, are _mine_, Hiccup"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooookay. This one is pretty short. I'm sorry but my brain just didn't work very well. My week was awful you see. I got German measles from who-knows-where (it's bad), and I managed to hurt all my wrists and ankles and bones in my lower body (this is worse), and got totally behind school and left out on homeworks (this is the worst). But thanks to all the support I managed to get it all done in the past days and earned my time to relax. **

**So I'm sorry if I hadn't updated for a very long time (for me it is). I hope you can all forgive me. And I will make sure tomorrow I'll post the next story based on DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles request if I can. I don't think I'm going to tell my gender yet since the author's note has been very long :D so I'll write it in the following chapter. Bye!  
><strong>

**Send me requests, guys! Stay up to date and keep on reading!**

**-MDzkM**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'M SORRY! Guys, I didn't mean to give you an empty promise, but my schedule was jam packed. Last week was my first try-out exam, and I studied hard for it. I was about to write it on last Saturday but I had to tutor my friends so I didn't have much time. And on the Sunday there was party in my house (my birthday is on 17th of August. Yay!). Please forgive me *bows* I hope this one is enough for the lateness. Based on DOOOOOOM Lord of Waffles request. Sorry though, I didn't write it very well on the riddle part. I hope you can still enjoy it.**

**For me, I think this one is a bit sad (but it will turn happy again, just like always) and a lot of feels. But it's the only way I could write it to stick close with the prompt. I had really given this one much thought. But still, thanks thought for requesting the chapter. Oh, and we have a special guest here (the person has appeared before). Guess who? ;)  
><strong>

**To all reviewers: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, COMPLEMENTS, AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT ALL OF YOU!**

**Well, Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> A debate ended in the worst possible way. But this time, Astrid was at fault. Can she make it up to Hiccup. Or will he make it up for her?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Sorry**

"No Hiccup. Just let me do what I do" Astrid scowled in frustration. It was early in the morning. Astrid met Hiccup in the town square when she was going to her training ground. They had been stuck in an argument about practicing using a dull axe. She hadn't visited the forge that week and he knew perfectly well what would happen to something overused such as the latter. Unfortunately, she could be as stubborn as possible.

"Astrid. I tell you one more time, it's no good using a weapon lacking sharp edge. You're not gonna get anything done with it. So just let me hone it for you. I'll be quick as a Night Fury– Err, maybe less quick than that but still fast enough" He let out a nervous chuckle and offered his hands in concern. Not in a million years he would get tired of repairing or merely servicing her favorite item. But he just couldn't see why she was against the idea.

"I'm not a baby, Hiccup. I know what I'm doing!" She huffed, mostly irked at the waste of time she was having.

"But Astrid. It's both not good for you and it's not good for your axe" He pleaded. It's his duty as her self-proclaimed boyfriend to take care of her. But she was just too obstinate to acknowledge that.

"No" She growled at Hiccup and turned away.

"You know what, I don't care what you think. This thing is mine, so what I say goes" She stormed out of the forge in a pissed off manner. Hiccup's eyes widened and he ran up to her.

"Wait. Astrid!" He grabbed her arm roughly as she faced him with her most terrifying glare.

"WHAT?!" She immediately regretted having snapped at him after she saw the hurtful look on his face. Combined with a swirl of other emotions flowing through it. Her muscles relaxed as he relinquished the touch. His head was bowed towards the ground and perked up slightly to inspect her. He sighed inwardly as his body was beginning to become slightly further from her.

"O-Okay. If you think is fine then it's great by me. I'll see you later… I guess?" He said in an unusual inquiry tone as if he was asking himself before his figure disappeared from her line of sight. She squinted her eyebrows. _What's gotten into him now?_ She grunted, oblivious to his feelings and gravity of the condition.

* * *

><p>As she began to trot through the forest, thoughts came running all over her mind. Racing over possible prospects of what happened after their quarrel. She shook her head, focusing her mind to the task at hand, which was apparently chopping innocent trees until her body hurts. She started the first round of her non-stop exercising. Wood met axe. Axe met wood. Cutting and slashing mercilessly with the most beautiful form of perfection. Being ever so graceful, she threw and threw without even noticing a crack on her weapon.<p>

Tree after tree was smashed one by one. Turning the small fracture to grow bigger. Continuing with the rhythm, Astrid kept bashing in every direction. As her axe hit the next target, it broke. The shards were thrown everywhere. Astrid was at shock that she jumped out of the way belatedly. A cut on her left forearm as she barely dodged the sudden burst.

She panted heavily from behind a rock where she hid. After making sure her breaths wasn't labored anymore, she stood up to fix herself. Hiccup's word from that morning rang in her head. He was right. Using a battle worn weapon wasn't a very bright move. She picked the remaining parts of her shattered axe. The handle and a few bits of its blade was still intact. She let out a heavy sigh. She'll go to forge and tell Hiccup he was right. Somehow.

Astrid walked through the village in dirty ragged clothes. She didn't mind. For a Viking, it's a badge of honor, if Gobber said so himself. On the other hand, her mind was preoccupied by Hiccup's behavior at the time of their meeting. He looked pretty somber after she shouted unwillingly to him. She'd noted to find a way to apologize about that as well, but without making herself lose her stoic reputation.

The door of the blacksmith's house cringed, informing the bulky man inside of a customer. Gobber took a glance of his visitor from his work and found Astrid standing between the door frames. He expressed his gratefulness towards the young warrior with a smile.

"Ah, Astrid. What can I do for ye, lassie?" He put down his hammer and dismantled his prosthesis. Grabbing a different one from his wall of collections, he made way to the star interest of his apprentice.

"Uh, my axe, was damaged. Pretty bad actually. And I was thinking you could get it... Fixed?" She handed the master smith her remnants of axe. Gobber's jaw dropped.

"Wha' did ye do with it?" He eyed the metal in his hands. Holding the handle with its hilt, carefully yet skillfully inspecting it.

"I... Sort of, broke it?" Astrid answered with hesitation. Of course she didn't want to tell Gobber she ignored Hiccup's warning about breaking it. Though not explicitly. Gobber snorted and turned to his anvil.

"I'm not blind lass. I could see that perfectly clear" A tint of red was visible on Astrid's cheeks. She decided to change the subject with the other problem that was intriguing her.

"Where's Hiccup?" She asked bluntly. Gobber stopped pounding in an instant. He swirled around so fast that she didn't even saw him do it.

"He's not here. He's gone" Gobber replied with a frown of disappointment. He saw what took place in front of his shop that morning. And to say he was a little annoyed by her stubbornness. She felt a tight grip on her heart. The previous thoughts and Hiccup's reaction flushed down in her head. The dots connected into one possibility. Her eyes widened in terror. Everything just turned vivid to her.

"Ye should have listened to him ye know. He cares for ye. And what ye did make him think he's useless. You know how self-conscious and pessimist he is" Gobber added. He's _really_ able to erase one's guilt. Sarcastic comment thrown in there. Her body tensed. _Oh, no. No, no, no, no. What have I done?!_

* * *

><p>She ran as fast as she could. Maybe the fastest record she ever set. But she didn't care about that. All she was seeking for is Hiccup. Closing in on the massive house atop the hill she clenched her fists. <em>Odin, please let him be okay.<em> The door opened with a loud bang, making the equal large Viking inside to jump. Astrid didn't spare the person a glance and passed him nonchalantly. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and held her fist up in a warning. The person coughed and Astrid remembered that the place was also where her chief was living, not only her beloved.

"Errr, Astrid lass. What a big surprise. What brings ye here?" Stoick boomed in amusement yet awkwardly. Noting that his future daughter-in-law just barged into his house whilst he was home. Unexpectedly, Astrid grabbed his tunic and shook him violently.

"Where's Hiccup?!" She dreaded. Not being in a logical state, nothing made sense to her. Including the fact she was talking to the chief. Stoick raised an eyebrow at her and cleared his throat.

"If I'm not mistaken lass. I saw him earlier, a little down actually. I'd thought he would be spending the day with you trying to cheer himself up" Astrid's eyes glistened with guilt and regret. _No... It's too late._ Her teeth were grinding against another. Refusing to let sorrow overcome her. She released the grip and pounced upstairs.

The boy nor his dragon was located in the particular room. Her heartbeat was thumping so hard that it made her chest swell. She ransacked his workroom, his drawers, his clothing materials, frantically searching for anything that could lead her to him. She knelt and let the tears she held up to fall. She had messed up. Not only for her, but for him as well. Taking his love for granted, the greatest and most passionate thing she ever received. The thing he could only give himself. The purest feeling that nobody could ever replace.

* * *

><p>The stairs heading upwards Hiccup's room creaked. A certain person was also looking for someone. Then he heard sobs. He quietly listened and entered after confirming there was only one individual in there. His mouth was left agape as he ran to the crying blonde.<p>

"Astrid?!" The person spoke. Astrid looked up in immediate surprise, finding the one responsible for bringing her to this world.

"D-Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked in a cracking voice. She sounded so fragile that it broke her father's heart to hear it. She, the one who was always strong and level headed was now breaking down in her own boyfriend's bedroom. As a parent, Asmundr couldn't help but to feel sad as well.

"I think I should be asking you that" He said softly. Comforting her like every time she was sad, but that was before she had Hiccup, and he didn't mind a single bit. Astrid's eyes became more watery as the second wave of tears burst out. She jumped into her father's arms.

"I-I messed everything up. It's my fault!" Asmundr rubbed the back of her daughter. He cradled her into his arms as she dampened his shirt with her silent tears. He let a small smile graze his lips while reminiscing memories when she was little. So energetic. So playful. So loveable. And he would always remember how she caught the eyes of the small Haddock boy. It's just too adorable for him to forget. A little weird for a tough Viking like him.

"What happened?" Inquired him. Astrid sniffled and answered in a low whisper in between sniffles.

"I-I... I hurt his feelings" The answer left Asmundr confused. To him, Hiccup wasn't one to easily be beaten up. But that's a different matter if involving Astrid.

"And that is because…?" He continued. Astrid grew angry at her father as he couldn't pick up the hints that had been scattered. She pushed herself from the fatherly embrace, making Asmundr puzzled more about the whole situation, and snapped at him.

"I TURNED HIM AWAY, OKAY?! He was concerned about me! And I was too stubborn to accept it!" Astrid admitted in shame. Her father frowned. Not every day that Astrid messed up this bad. She doesn't usually messed up at all. So, he settled to lighten the mood. Chuckling as he stood up from the crouching pose he was just in. Astrid glared at him.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?!" She said harshly yet a little hurt. Her father walked up to her and held her by the shoulders.

"Astrid, I know now is not a good time. But I can ensure you Hiccup is not like any other man. In a good way of course" He let out another chuckle which got silenced by Astrid's death aura.

"What I'm trying to say is, you still haven't thrown the whole fish to the dragon. Meaning you can still ask for his forgiveness. And I wouldn't doubt he will be the one apologizing to you, if I do know him myself" Astrid stayed silent. Asmundr bid goodbye and left shortly. In the meantime, Astrid was processing what her father meant when she saw a parchment she could have sworn she didn't see before atop his nightstand. She picked it up and read it.

_To Astrid. I'm sorry if I got you mad. I only wanted to tell you how dangerous it is but I'm sure you know about that yourself. I shouldn't have doubted you and your shield maiden skills. I'm an idiot thinking that you couldn't take care of yourself and to think that you don't need me to keep you safe and sound. I guess if you don't want me to prod anymore in your daily life you could rightfully have that. But if you want to, I don't know, maybe patch things up, I'm currently at 'where our lives started'. You might think I'm cowardly running away from trouble. Still, I'll wait for you._

_Good luck. That is, if you want to try and find me. _

_Hiccup._

The note was the only thing needed for her tears to build up once again. But she didn't want to lose this chance. She's not going to cry any longer and instead she will ask him to forgive her. She didn't care about her pride of never apologizing. All she want was Hiccup to be with her. She pocketed the piece of paper and was about to run when a thought passed by. She realized she didn't have a clue where he was. _Where our lives started? What did he meant by that? It definitely can't be Asgard. Thor knows he's not dumb enough to commit suicide._

She sat down on his bed. Plummeting herself into his scent of burnt metals and dragon scales. She cupped her chin while being deep in thought. All of the sudden, her mind clicked. She's not as smart as Hiccup, knowing full well he is the smartest person she ever met. But she doubtlessly figured out where he was. _The cove_.

* * *

><p>He was just sitting there. Toothless was bounding up and down on the small pond, splashing water near him that fortunately didn't make him wet. A rustle from the bushes behind made his instinct to kick in. He motioned his dragon to stay put and knelt to hide himself from the view. When the person appeared, his body felt numb. He didn't know what to do. So he kept his silence and rested his body onto the rock he had been leaning on.<p>

The person looked left and right. Even up and down. Then she saw a silhouette of the boy or man she had been trying to find for all day. Slowly tip toeing her way to him, and finally meeting him face to face. The encounter was a little saddening that it made both of them a little weary of their actions.

"Hiccup…" She spoke first. He didn't say anything and stared at his remaining foot as if it was the most interesting thing at the moment. She bit her lower lip and continued.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry for what I said earlier today. I didn't meant to make you think I don't want you or I don't need you. On the contrary I need you so badly. Without you beside me, it just feels empty. I need you to keep track of me. I need you to keep me on the ground when I'm lost so high. I need you to tell me good things to make me laugh. I need you to keep me close to you to feel safe. I need _you_" The bomb was laid down. As quivering as her voice ever was, the sincerity in it was not covered at the very least.

Her body was shaking. Her hands were trembling. He could see the drops of water making its way down her cheeks. But he was still a little too discouraged to make any move. He fiddled with his fingers and observed her. She was still standing with her head down in shame. The long dry trail of tears was rejuvenated by the newer ones. Dropping from her round oval face onto the cold hard ground.

"Hiccup… Would you, f-forgive me?" She closed her eyes in expectation. She couldn't live anymore if he said no. He was everything to her. And it took her fourteen years and him being in a comatose state to realize that. The suspense was killing her. Before she was about to do anything, he finally spoke at last.

"I was never angry at you, you know" He said reassuringly with unusual seriousness. That day was full of unusual things.

"I just thought, you might want to end our relationship or whatever we have now because we think differently. As a matter of fact, opposites" Her eyes widened and quickly cut him off.

"No! I would never want that. And who cares anyway if we're the total opposite of each other?! We worked out for the past years, and you know both of us loves each other" The impromptu confession made Hiccup and Astrid to blush. She just seemed unable to say anything right from that morning. It was Hiccup's turn to feel nervous and bit his lip unconsciously, reciprocating her action as a heat of the moment.

"You, love me? Do you... Mean it?" He whispered. His voice was low but enough for her to decipher what was he saying. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes" Was her simple reply. To add prove to the statement, she took a step forward and kissed him gently. He was too dumbstruck at the fact Astrid just apologized, confessed, and now kissing him. Sure, they might consider themselves boyfriend and girlfriend. But they still haven't said the _'I love you'_ line yet. And not very much kissing either, due to the speed of rumors traveling on Berk. But after what just happened he didn't want anything else but just to hold her in his arms the same way she demanded him to and never let go. He grabbed her waist as if it was a muscle memory and kissed her back in a blazing passion. His touch burned her skin even though he didn't even touch any. He's the only person that could do that to her. To emit such reaction from her. To have such control over her. And she loved it nonetheless.

They parted afterwards and looked straight into the eyes of their loved one. He couldn't resist those blue shining orbs in her eyes that always made him think it's created as a blessing. And she was the same as him as well. As if staring into the forest itself, his eyes was green and concrete. Full of determination and love. Passionate and dedicated. Describing the amazing person he is.

"Hey Astrid?" He said, breaking the blissful atmosphere.

"Yeah?" She responded while looking him lovingly.

"How did you figure it out that I'm here?" His eyebrows were raised curiously. It did poked his interest of how she got the idea of coming there. Her cheeks tainted red and a small embarrassed smile was plastered on her face.

"Well... You did say on your note. Where our lives started..." She glanced at him and he didn't say anything to let her know that she can continue. She gulped.

"So... By _our_, I translated it into _us_. Meaning where we or _us_ started. And I guessed it was when I kissed your cheek here, at the cove. Where I saw the real you. Where you showed me the real side of dragons we've never bothered to see. Where we went on that... _Romantic_ flight" Not only her but Hiccup was also scarlet. No matter what he did or does, nothing could discard those memories. Not like he even want to anyway.

He returned her previous smile and let his hands roam on her flesh until he spotted a scar with fresh red blood. He instantly touched it as a gesture of asking for explanation and she looked away shyly.

"My axe... Broke" He looked at her disbelievingly. She just nods in affirmation and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Astrid. For everything" He flattened his forehead with hers. She was about to retort when her father's words returned to her head. She chose to roll her eyes and snort.

"Guess my father was right after all" She said with a grin. An Astrid grin.

"About what?" Asked him with a smile. Both admiring and simply grateful that everything between them was back to normal and better if possible, which is true.

"Well, let's just say he kind of warned me that you will be the one saying sorry instead of me" He gave a wry smirk. It's just his nature to apologize, no matter who is right or who is wrong. But that's just one of the things Astrid loved about him. So with that, she sealed their union with a kiss. Who knew being sorry could be that rewarding?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not pretty sure this is the best I can do. It sucks, I know (9th grade, that's what I'm talking about). But well, what can I do. I guess I have to live with it for one year. So anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Anything? Please tell me in the reviews. Do you guys like Asmundr? Astrid's dad has made an appearance once more (see chapter 12) and this time I made him as a good character. If I don't know any better I would've said he's bipolar. Well, I did promise to change him from an 'Astrid hater' to an 'Astrid lover' as per HiccupHaddockLover (implied actually). Hahaha...  
><strong>

**For those who guessed that I'm a girl, SORRY! But I'm a BOY :D Didn't expect that, huh? Hahaha...**

**Well, guess I'll see you on the next chapter (which I _really_ hope I can finish tomorrow). Bye! Stay up to date and keep on reading!  
><strong>

**-MDzkM**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hiiiii! Another update from me for my fellow readers and comrades! Based on HiccupHaddockLover's prompt. It might sound related to chapter 20 but who cares? I know it took me longer that usual to update and I wanted to say sorry (but at least I updated :D). Being on the last grade of Junior High School just gets in the way of writing these oneshots. Anyway, for review replies... **

**Everybody who left a review: THANKS! I love all your support and any other things you gave to me... Keep reading!**

**Well, let's save the note for the bottom. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Another game? Where did the twins get all this crazy ideas? And why did it keep hitting on Astrid and Hiccup? Guess the teens of Berk just need to try their luck.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Bottle**

It had been nearly over three weeks after the gang's discovery about the game truth or dare. Every night they would play it either on the Great Hall or under the catapult watchtower. It could be easily seen that Hiccup and Astrid really enjoyed the game, even if they won't say that aloud. Still, even after that whole night of hot make out session for them, they were still shy around each other and hadn't shared any more kiss yet. Disappointing as it was, it wasn't fully their fault. The task and chores they had to do was slowly rotting their time to be _alone _together into few minutes. They just haven't found the correct time to continue where they left off.

Snotlout, being the one left a bachelor—since Fishlegs started courting Ruffnut. While Tuffnut was simply being ignorant—was really on edge. Dumb as he was, he understood that Astrid only wanted Hiccup. So he decided to let them be, in reason he likes someone prettier and looks more like him. No one spared a thought at that knowing a certain visitor had come and stayed with them.

Recognizable as before, with mixture of black and slight brown hair, green cerulean eyes, and the very mysterious personality, Heather simply attracted all the attention from Berk's male warriors. Excluding Hiccup. As time passed by, she also grown to change. Snotlout, who mildly flirted with her the first time she stopped by, was now ogling over all her curves and facial features. Even being the obnoxious person he used to be, being embarrassed or simply stuttered every time they met was inevitable.

Astrid kept watch over her used to be rival. Heather's arrival had stirred quite a fuss on Berk. Although she was now Heather's friend, she just couldn't stop her jealousy to take safety precautions. Remembering what happened and the chaos she spread over Berk, how she took Hiccup away, it just got on her nerves. Of course that time, neither of her nor Hiccup had labeled what they were. But in the present, she wouldn't let Heather separate Hiccup from her even for one second. Intentionally or not.

At the end of the weekend of Heather's stay on Berk, most of all the older Vikings had been called for an overnight meeting. Having the house for themselves, the twins invited their friends into a sleepover. With a hint of knowing what game they usually play, Astrid and Hiccup was quietly exhilarated by the thought. Without desperate pleading, both of them came to the Thorston's sanctuary alongside the other members of their group.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Greeted Ruffnut. Ever since the discovery of truth or dare, she had become somehow overly interested and really fond of teasing either Astrid nor Hiccup about their new found relationship, even though not very officially. The three girls in the group –namely Astrid, Ruffnut, and Heather—got along with ease. Experienced with riding Stormfly twice, Heather actually found her passion in dragon riding, resulting Snotlout to continuously insist on teaching her.

They walked deeper into the house and settled down next to the fireplace where warmth was enveloping the area. With each of their own preparations ready, sheepskins and yak furs was laid on the wooden floor. The twins surprisingly managed to position the others to sit in a pattern of boy and girl. Astrid ended up on the left side of Hiccup while to his right was Heather. Unconsciously, she scooted closer to him and only noticeable to Ruffnut's eyes who had been observing them the whole time. But neither knew that Hiccup was also trying to minimize the space between him and Astrid as small as possible.

"Now, without further ado, let me explain what we would be doing thorough this night," Tuffnut smirked mischievously at the sentence—which meant nothing but disaster for the rest of them. Hiccup had silently been glancing at Astrid with no knowledge of her doing the same. After the minute of silence, the group partially agreed and watched as Ruffnut took a bottle from the back of the house.

"The rules are simple. Just spin this bottle on the floor. Wait until it stops by itself. And whoever gets pointed by the mouth of the bottle have to kiss the person next to them" Slightly worried, Fishlegs tried to milk logical reasoning with the twins. Being the hard-headed Vikings they were, nobody cared.

"Let's decide who should go first." Tuffnut said while secretly giving Ruffnut an _'ok'_ gesture. Stepping in the circle, she took the bottle and claimed her turn.

The bottle was spinning on the floor. The group was nervously guessing where it would land. Who's the lucky guy or gal? The whooping sound it made turned the whole atmosphere tense and filled with suspense. Slowing down to a stop, it decided its target was the boy who was currently closing his eyes. Meekly opening them, Snotlout got a mental strike to the head at seeing the sight.

"Me?" He asked whilst looking around for explanation. The twins merely shrugged and gave him his choice.

"So? Who do you want to kiss? The two options are Fishlegs on your right, or Heather on your left." His heart skipped a beat. He was surely going to pick Heather. Luckily for him Fishlegs was at the perfect place for him to put the blame on.

"Fine. I'll choose Heather. But it's just because I won't kiss Fishlegs." He half stood up and moved to Heather. A little gaping, both didn't make a sound. After seconds of staring, Snotlout swiftly brushed his lips with her. Earning a little yelp of pleasure and surprise. After that he returned to his previous position. But nothing did they know, that Hiccup and Astrid was barely centimeters apart.

"Having fun?" Tuffnut wiggled his eyebrows at him, causing his cheeks to burn slightly warmer.

"Shut up!" He replied with a tone of embarrassment. He picked up the bottle and spun it.

"Let's see if you get chosen." Snotlout smirked at him. Instead of grimacing, Tuffnut turned to his twin sister and started snickering, making Snotlout irritated in the process. The bottle was spinning and spinning until it finally slows down. All of them got their breaths held in their throat –minus the twins, which was oh so suspicious. It pointed on the middle of Astrid and Hiccup. Eyes widening, they faced each other with cheeks red as ripe tomato.

"Uh, is this some kind of foul or something? Since it didn't point at either of us—" Being the awkward boy he was, he still tried to stop kissing Astrid in front of them from happening. Though that was what he want so badly at the time.

"Hmmm… Let me see… Nope. Nu-uh. The rules are simple. If it stops on you, you get to kiss any of the person beside you. But on this situation, I guess we should let whoever's beside the empty space to kiss." Ruffnut grinned in all mischief. Hiccup stuttered but got cut off by the others.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Chanted them. Blushing profusely, he saw Astrid red on the face shying her gaze from him. To him it looked so undeniably cute and beautiful at the same time. He inched closer. And closer. And closer until their heads butted against the other. Forced to look him in the eye, Astrid was too entranced by him to think of anything else. Their nose was almost touching. Their breath was tickling each other. Azure sky-bright eyes lost in forest green.

Hiccup's hands had found their way to Astrid's oval shaped face. Slow but surely, he moved his head in sync with hers. Closing his eyes for the soft and exuberating feeling yet to come. Their lips touched initially. Only to be provoked by her hand on his neck, pushing him deeper. A mixture of grunt and moan of sheer ecstasy escaped his lips. Tongues entering battling inside the cavern of their mouth. The taste of saliva being savored in the most delicate ways. Grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him. She straddled him and gave another smooth push on the kiss. Nearly losing air, they parted in reluctance while marveling what happened. The longing feeling of the action wasn't satisfied at the very least.

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Heather being peoples who have decency, looked away to give privacy to the two lovers. While Tuffnut and Ruffnut's snickering had become louder. Hiccup registered what just happened and returned to his seat. Astrid who was still deprived of intimate actions glared at them.

"Soooo… Who gets the turn then?" Hiccup asked while rubbing the back of his neck. Ruffnut glanced at Tuffnut and nodded.

"I do." She answered simply. Hiccup and the others wanted to protest but kept their mouths shut. She took the bottle from Hiccup's hand and spun it once more. And this time, it pointed solely at Hiccup. He gulped and looked at Ruffnut.

"Your choice." He glanced both at his left and right. Astrid and Heather. He would choose Astrid in a heartbeat, but would she? His question was instantly answered when she grabbed his hand behind them where nobody could see it. Startled, he looked at her. She was biting his lip waiting for the answer.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was by far compared to Heather. She had her parents, while Astrid was alone. She was a trader, while Astrid was just a typical shield maiden. She was pretty, while Astrid just didn't know how she looked like. Losing Hiccup to Heather was the thing she feared most. Because Hiccup was just everything to her. He would always be there. He would always help. Always care. She loved him. And still does.

Though they were madly in love with each other, none have confessed. They were both unsure of how the other felt. He never wanted anybody except her. He didn't care about others. He only loved Astrid and her alone. So, he chose that moment to give the ultimatum.

Repeating his earlier moves, he got himself in a lip-lock with Astrid in no time. Moans and purrs were reserved for each other's ears only. The more heated the kiss got, the more he wanted Astrid to be officially his. The more he wanted to do this far often than before. Astrid was not different from him likewise. The desire to be his nor to be with him anytime was blooming in her heart. They both had missed this.

Not able to postpone breathing anymore, they parted with the same expression as before. Loving and tender. Instead of moving away, he rested his forehead on hers. Expecting to say anything, she stared at him with the most attention she could muster. He closed his eyes and finally whispered.

"I love you Astrid." She had long waited for him to say it. And he did. Without wasting a second she pulled him into a kiss that was uncalled for. He gently caressed her hair while she was doing her best to pleasure him on the kiss. Almost breaking the kiss, Hiccup gasped for air just to be pulled back down by Astrid. She finally released and cupped his face.

"I love you too Hiccup." The look in their eyes was just indescribable. Dozens of emotions flowing right through them. With the other teens as their witnesses they'd just made the relationship between them clear and vivid. But, unfortunate for them Ruffnut decided to be a little teasing.

"Ehm— Shall we continue?" Still shy around his peers, Hiccup tried to regain his previous attitude and composure. Before he could make any move, Astrid held his hand tight and crashed his body with hers.

"No. Stay with me." He smiled ever so widely at her demand. He relaxed his prosthetic foot and the three other limbs. Snaking his arms around her equal small body. She snuggled to him in the most cuddly manner that made his stomach filled with butterflies. They were both in love all over again. Her scent of mint and his scent of dragon scales reached their noses. Inhaling them with pleasure, they held each other close in the embrace. Who ever thought they need a bottle to make all this happen?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, do you like it? Good or bad? Long or short? On the reviews guys... So, I've been pondering about this and I've decided to write a Hiccstrid story in the medieval age. So basically Berk is a kingdom, Hiccup is a prince, and his parents (yes, both of them are alive) are pushing him into marriage. Blah, blah, blah... You know the rest. But I want your opinion first. **

**I hope I can finish the next chapter as fast as possible, cause I don't know what kind of writer's block that could stop me. See you all next time!**

**Stay up to date and keep on reading!**

**-MDzkM**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this one is really, really, super embarrassingly belated. Stuffs just got in my way on writing. Maybe, kind of writer's block thingies. Anyway I hope this one could make it up for the couple of days lateness. This one is inspired by ZefronsAngel's story, _Falling for Him_ _chapter 19_. Based on British rule's prompt. This one doesn't have that many of words, however, there are many fluffs and maybe feels. Wish you would like it. For review replies and all loyal readers:**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE AND SUPPORT ON THIS STORY!**

**And to Jack: I would love to but unfortunately the idea had been written in chapter 20. Happy reading :)**

**Now, Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Snotlout knows what's going on between Hiccup and Astrid. He doesn't mind though. Still, he's in for a shock of his life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Kissing**

Snoggletog, one of the favorite holidays amongst the Vikings community. With snow covering the island, it couldn't look more serene. Those who live on Berk, cherished the memories of this particular day. Three hundred years ago, the Vikings celebrated only with their families. However at the present—thanks to Hiccup, the pride of Berk—all of the inhabitants of the rocky cohort joined as well, meaning the dragons and other farm animals.

It wasn't really enjoyable at first. Seeing the dragons flew away a couple of days before loosen their spirit of feast. But after a few investigations and a not very well flight towards the uncharted territory which Hiccup dubbed _Egg Island_, he managed to find the specific flock of dragons. Hiccup ended up starting the returning migration while carefully guiding the giant reptiles to carry their babies back to Berk.

This year's Snoggletog was one to remember. No one would even beg to differ. After seven generations of being in a land of kill or be killed, they'd finally found peace and regaled on it. Having their dragons to return was enough to make them satisfied. The gang also had regrouped with one another. But sadly with the exception of Hiccup. The trustworthy Night Fury was nowhere in sight. In the meantime, Hiccup and the other Vikings were relishing the night inside the Great Hall.

"Hiccup…" Came an angelic voice. As Hiccup turned around he saw the pair of gorgeous sea blue eyes watching him attentively.

"I know it must be really hard for you to watch everyone with their dragons," Astrid grabbed his hand and held it firmly in hers. His lips slightly parted in surprise.

"But you really did a wonderful thing… Thank you." She leaned forward and pushed her lips onto his. They both wished that the moment could last forever. Nothing could even compare to what it feels when they connected their lips. A simple yet marvelous way to show affection between two individuals. An act of loving and caring in a complex and complicated manner. The kiss was short, nevertheless passionate. Forced by lack of air, they both parted eventually and she immediately hugged him. She didn't expect for him to embrace her tightly. She heard a sigh of relief from behind her.

"Astrid, where did Toothless go?" He asked with a hoarse voice. She closed her eyes in abash not knowing how to answer. Instead, she tightened her arms around him and spoke.

"I don't know." Suddenly, a jet black figure appeared just beside the massive entrance of the great hall. Both her eyes and mouth opened wide and an idea hit her head.

"Wow… Sure wouldn't want to be you right now." Astrid said as she broke the hug. He looked at her in confusion. She didn't intend to tease him, but it was just really inevitable.

"I mean, you brought back everyone's dragons, _except_ yours." His eyes squinted in mere discomfort. Astrid was not a good topic finder when coming to verbal communicating.

"Uhh… Yeah, this isn't helping—" Without warning, Astrid pushed him roughly, only for him to find an oversized kitten running in his direction.

"TOOTHLESS!" He exclaimed in pure joy. The Viking runt and dragon had finally reunited. A hug and a mouthful of dragon slobber, witnessed by the entire village. Everyone could feel the happiness radiating from the platonic pair. Astrid also stepped in to share the holiday cheer.

"Happy Snoggletog!" The crowd of Vikings raised their mugs in agreement. It was a happy Snoggletog indeed.

* * *

><p>In midst of the celebration, both Hiccup and Astrid was sitting on the far edge of the room by themselves. Toothless was apparently checking on Stormfly's hatchlings. A queer demeanor to Astrid and Hiccup. The couple was currently enjoying the party from the sidelines. Not that they hated it or anything. But Vikings and meads did <em>not<em> mix. They both only wanted to find a peaceful place for themselves. Without all the loud noises and chanting sounds that Gobber composed.

"Hiccup, come with me." The boy in question didn't have time to answer or even ask anything as Astrid pulled on his arm and led him outside the building. It was very cold. And none of them wore any fur clothing to cover their ice cold skin.

"Err— What's with the sudden rush, Astrid?" He asked out of concern after they stopped in the middle of the plaza. She looked at his face before replying.

"C-Can we go to your place?" She was shivering. Frostbite was not her favorite illness to get caught by.

"Sure. L-Let's go. You're freezing." He gently held her palm while heading towards the Haddock residence. The door opened with a bang as the wind was getting stronger. They walked inside and started the fire. She pushed the furnitures away and circled the hearth.

"So… Astrid?" He hugged his knees as he sat beside her on the wooden floor. She didn't look at him. Instead, she picked a strand of her hair and stroked it slowly.

"Um... Hiccup, d-do you want to…" She trailed off. A blush crept on her cheeks as she gazed down with a nervous blush. Even with the newly lit bonfire, the tint of pink on her face was visible.

"Do I want to…?" He followed while quirking an eyebrow. She moved her hand and interlaced her fingers with his. He instantly gathered all his attention to their interlocked hands. Her hand was so soft and warm, despite the white knuckles she had earlier.

"Kiss me...?" The colors of his face was drained that second. Blunt was her specialty.

"Wh-What?!" His eyes snapped open wide And blinked rapidly. He couldn't believe he was actually hearing this. Astrid sighed lightly with a giggle.

"I said, do you want to kiss me?" She repeated. Hiccup looked around all over the place as he stumbled over his own words.

"O-Of course I do. Wait, no… I mean, yes. Argh— I don't know." He sighed in frustration. Astrid observed his every move. From every little shake to his usual cute shoulder jiggle. Biting her lip in cutesy as she watched him stutter. She lifted her free hand to cup his face.

"Hiccup. I want to kiss you, okay? No need to be shy." She tenderly swept his bangs from his face and kissed him. His previous tense posture was replaced by a relaxed one. His eyes were closed to increase the amount of ecstasy as much as possible. She pulled back and gave a small peck on his mouth. She smiled.

"I want to make this Snoggletog for us to remember. I want to stay just with you all night. Is that okay?" Her breaths smelled of mint. Having her in that close proximity was affecting his heartbeat.

"Sure." He nodded in reassurance before got dragged again by her into his bedroom. She pushed him down on his bed and she followed suit right after. She held his arm in her grasp as she laid her head on the crook of his neck. Hiccup never imagined her to be this cuddly.

"Hey. You do know that I love you, right, Astrid?" Hiccup asked while caressing her face. She hummed in response.

"So you don't need to ask anymore. I always wanted to kiss you. Even from the first time we met you're the only one who exist in my heart, aside from my family." She opened her eyes and looked into his. He was the one she fell in love with. He was the one she'd gone head over heels with. He was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Then, may I?" She put her arms behind his neck as he held her waist.

"Go on, milady." Said Hiccup as he leaned down to brush his lips against hers. She pushed her lips fiercely against him. A battle of dominance and pleasure. Her hand moved to his russet locks. She moaned as he pushed his tongue inside her. A giggle soon erupted from her as his hand tickled her body. He parted and a grin was plastered on his face.

"I never knew that you're ticklish, Astrid Hofferson." He teased.

"Oh no. Don't you dare, Hiccup—" She was only able to carry out the sentence to that extent before being attacked by Hiccup with his fingers tickling her. She laughed loudly as they tossed and turned. Tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Hiccup— Please stop! I. Can't. Breathe" She said in between laughs and jovial cries. Unexpectedly for him, she managed to grab his hand and flipped them so he was the one on the bottom.

"Let's see how you'll like it to be tickled." She smirked mischievously.

"Wait Astrid—" Soon, they were both enrolled in a tickling battle. Laughter filled the empty house. Both lost in their own Valhalla until a thump woke them up from their fantasy. Astrid and Hiccup snapped their heads towards the source of the sound and found a certain person with his mouth open and face as red as blood.

"Uh… I'll pretend I never saw nor hear this." Snotlout said before running down the stairs and out of the house. Astrid and Hiccup glanced at each other before bursting uncontrollably with laughter.

"D-Did you see the look on his face?!" Without realizing, they'd made quite a noise and Snotlout had went to check. But after witnessing the two lovers in the slightly suggestive position, things turned awkward.

"It's _priceless_! What did he think we're doing?" Astrid held her palm up to regain the ability to inhale. After a couple of trial and errors, their laughter finally died down. A sigh came out from both lips.

"Well, it's really a night to remember alright." Hiccup remarked with a smile. Astrid returned it and held his hand while resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah. It'll always be treasured by me." Hiccup raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"That doesn't sound very Astrid-like." His statement earned him a bruise on his shoulder.

"Hey! I'm trying to be romantic here." She huffed. Hiccup chuckled and snaked his other arm around her waist.

"Okay, okay. Anything for you, milady." Astrid listened to his heartbeat. It was calm and soothing. Lulling her to sleep. But she needed to say the most important thing for both of them before falling into slumber.

"Hey Hiccup,"

"Mhmm?"

"I love you." She yawned and fell asleep. He gave a lighthearted chuckle and caressed her hair.

"I'll always love you too Astrid." Then, he followed her into dreamland.

Both of them realized, that the whole thing they had experienced—also the hilarious face of a flabbergasted Snotlout—only took them a little more courage in kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do I even need to ask if it's good or not? If you really want to tell me, then write it in the reviews. So guys, there's not much for me to write in here, so I guess I'll see you in the next chapter. Still, sorry for the tardiness in my part. I am truly, truly sorry...! But I hope you enjoyed this one :D **

**Because I kinda wrote it in a rush. I like it in my opinion though. Can I hear yours too? Because I really want to know what my readers think about my story. It'll help me develop the story better. But I think it's safe to say that you guys are awesome readers.  
><strong>

**Oh, and did you guys realize that I almost reached 100 favorites? Yay! Only nine more!**

**Well, see ya! Send me requests, guys! Stay up to date and keep on reading!**

**-MDzkM**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: After a pretty long unannounced hiatus I've finally returned with a new chapter. Yeah, complain all you want because I deserve it. School was hell. I know, pathetic. And I could only write this much to please you guys *sigh* Well, I hope you enjoy. This story was inspired by TheBigFour2136's personal request.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Astrid plans to pull a prank on her lovely boyfriend, Hiccup. How will he react?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Prank**

It was one of these days that he cherished. The sky was bright, the sun was shining brightly, the atmosphere was calm and serene. No more dragon raids, Outcasts' attack, or even the Berserkers ambush. The perfect day to spend time with his beautiful girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson.

The creak of the door was heard from the Haddock residence. Hiccup walked out in his trademark leather suit with his dragon scale helmet in hand. He slowly descended the stairs in front of his enormous house which was placed on top of a hill. Whilst whistling a tune, Hiccup's mind traveled back in time where he and Astrid had become a couple.

It was not long after the peace between Vikings and dragons, when both of them finally had the courage to come clear about their feelings. Hiccup was most surprised, much to Astrid's expectation. Though she was no different either. So, cutting a long story short, they soon turned into a pair that was well known by their peers.

As Hiccup observed the village in motion, people passed by and greeted him nicely. He nodded with a smile and continued his walk towards the house of his love. Despite the inviting condition to fly, Hiccup chose to walk instead rather than being on the back of his best friend, Toothless. He looked upwards the horizon and his eyes glinted with excitement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, two girls were making a commotion inside the Hofferson household. One of them was standing on a chair whilst holding a bucket of water.<p>

"Hold the door in position!" Ordered Astrid. Ruffnut, who was holding the door, moved it slightly so Astrid could balance the bucket atop it.

"Is this enough?" Asked Ruffnut. Astrid tried to place the bucket again and waited for it to stop wobbling. Astrid cursed as the bucked tipped off and would have drenched Ruffnut if not for her quick movements. Ruffnut looked at her bestfriend knowingly before she chimed in.

"Hey Astrid. Why the sudden urge for mischief?" Ruffnut questioned curiously. Astrid wasn't a person who was fond of pranks. Yet there they were, setting up one of the most classic pranks for her own boyfriend to fall for.

"I've noticed how stressful he becomes lately. You know, with all the chief-in-training and stuffs. I just want him to freshen up and forget all about his tasks for once." Astrid smiled while catching the bucket that almost fell from the door tip. She placed it again and leaned it against the doorframe.

"Perfect! Okay Ruffnut, you can let go of the door." Ruffnut did what she was told and helped Astrid to return the chair back into its original spot.

"Do you think it'll work?" Astrid glanced at the trap and grinned.

"He won't even know what's coming."

* * *

><p>Hiccup was closing in on Astrid's house when he heard a feminine scream. His ears perked instantly to locate the source of the sound. He could've sworn his heart almost stopped thumping in his chest. The voice was coming from the very place he was determined to go to. He immediately sprinted towards the location and ignored all the concerned stares from the passerby around him. His heart beat faster as his head screamed for his soulmate's safety. <em>Hang on, Astrid! I'm coming!<em>

The door slammed open with a bang. He had prepared himself for anything he had to see, but it was something that he did not expect at all. Water suddenly splashed him whole and soaked the inside of his armor. He dropped his helmet in surprise and found Astrid and Ruffnut laughing their heads off while kneeling and rolling on the floor.

"What the heck is going on here?" He grunted in pure annoyance, not by the joke—he was already used to Astrid pranking him, although he was still surprised when she did it—but he was ticked off because of the false alarm. If only they knew how scared he felt when he heard a cry came from the house. Still, seeing his girlfriend happy made a light smile to appear on his face. Astrid's laughter died down and she steadied herself to walk over towards him.

"Before you do anything. I just want to say, happy third anniversary, Hiccup. I love you." Not even wasting a second, Astrid jumped onto him after she said those words. Hiccup, who was doubled over with astonishment, regained his common sense and cupped her face before initiating one of their most heated kiss ever.

Ruffnut felt her job was done and bid goodbye with a smile. "Well, see ya later lovebirds!" No reply was heard from the couple who was kissing passionately. She shook her head in amusement. "I'm pretty sure that even Gobber's underwear can't pull you two apart." She glanced at them one more time before leaving the house.

After a really long and thrilling make out session, they finally parted and looked at each other. "Way to celebrate the day." Hiccup chuckled as Astrid punched his shoulder lightly.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get used to it." Retorted Astrid as she guided Hiccup outside the house and headed to the cove.

"Aside from being the main entertainment of my girlfriend and seeing her gorgeous smiling face on this spectacular day, I could certainly get used to it." Hiccup abruptly lifted Astrid off of the ground—which elicited a yelp of surprise from her—and carried her in his warm embrace. He flashed the boyish smirk that always sent butterflies inside her stomach flying and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Now let's continue our _'celebration'_ shall we?" Astrid's cheeks flushed pink accompanied with a shy smile, which he thought was goddamn _adorable_. And they soon disappeared into the forest to resume their activities.

From his experiences, being pranked by his own girlfriend wasn't so bad of a thing after all. And maybe he could prank her back. But that's going to be a different story.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not too disappointing was it? I know I could do better but I wasn't very imaginative at the moment. So, sorry for the short chapter and disappearing without any kind of warning. I hope you will stay around for the next chapter which I hope can be done without anymore hiatus. Keep on reading!**

**-MDzkM**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey guys! Had been a long time since I posted. Sorry, but there were personal issues that needed to be dealt with. So, I guess I had made a promise to a certain friend to write this fic. Although they told me not to mention their name. Sorry for taking so much time to finish it (I promised to write this one on November if I'm not mistaken). But at least I'm not late for New Year's. **

**A shout out to all of you loyal readers. Sorry if I had been on hiatus lately. I've said once that this semester is going to be a bit rough so please excuse me. I hope you'll be satisfied with this small piece I've managed to write just this morning. Thanks for Veyonce, his/her word encouraged me to write again and hopefully I'll continue being an author on ffnet.**

**This chapter is just a recount of _Defenders of Berk: Live and Let Fly_ episode with a bit of alternate scene I imagined to happen. But a little more from Astrid's side and some fluffs and feels. You'll find out. On to the story...**

**And also, I've missed Cyclone20, HiccupHaddockLover, ZefronsAngel, and all of them who had supported me from the start. Thanks for those who followed and made this story his/her favorite. I wish the best for all of you.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> After an argument gone worse with his father, Hiccup decides to run away from the problems surrounding him. Can Astrid convince Hiccup to stay?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, it respectfully belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks Animation Studios.

**Leaving**

"From this point forward, there is a ban on flying!" Stoick said sharply. His father's words struck Hiccup with shock.

"What?! What about patrolling? Training?!" Reasoned Hiccup.

"What part of ban on flying did you not understand, Hiccup?" Stoick retorted with irritated look.

"But that's— that's ridiculous!" Responded Hiccup angrily.

"I want that wall higher!" Shouted Stoick to a nearby construction Viking. He once again turned to his prestigious son. "Are you calling your father ridiculous?" Asked Stoick, who was running out of patience by the minute.

"Of course not. I would never call my father ridiculous," Hiccup gathered the courage to meet his father's gaze. "I'm calling my chief ridiculous." Taunted Hiccup in a sarcastic manner. Stoick sighed in exasperation before walking away from the debate.

"Careful son. You too, dragon." He said firmly before continuing his patrol on the docks.

"Dad, Alvin has his own dragons," Said Hiccup as he trailed behind along with Toothless. "Changewings, Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths— I-I saw them with my own eyes!" Stoick calmly faced his son and replied,

"Yes," His facial contour hardened in an instant. "When you were kidnapped and locked up in an Outcast prison!" Snapped him. Hiccup winced before continuing to reason with his persistent father.

"He's also read the Book of Dragons, he's seen Astrid train a Monstrous Nightmare, _and_, he still has Mildew, who—by the way—I'd really doubt will hold up under questioning." Bombarded Hiccup. Stoick stopped in his tracks and tried to reject his son's plea.

"Hiccup—"

"If Alvin learns how to train his dragons, and he attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours." Stoick raised both hands and placed it upon Hiccup's tiny shoulders.

"I understand that," He fixated his eyes on Hiccup. "But I'm not going to risk your life _or_ the lives of your other dragon riders!" He removed his large arms and brushed past his son. "This is my final word." Stated Stoick as Hiccup finally gave in to the situation. Hiccup frowned in desperation and released a sigh.

* * *

><p>Later that night.<p>

_The moon is beautiful. I'm sure Hiccup would like to go flying in a night like this._ Astrid's thoughts wandered over to the conversation she and the gang had had this evening.

_It's definitely injustice to ban flying. What are we supposed to do now?_ She mused silently as she threw a fish at Stormfly. All of the sudden, she heard a familiar roar and Stormfly squawked in alarm.

"What is it Stormfly?" Questioned Astrid. She looked up at the sky and spotted a silhouette.

"A dragon!" She rushed outside of her dragon's pen and observed the figure more carefully.

"And someone's riding it." She noted. "Wait a minute," She paused as realization dawned on her. "That's a Night Fury."

She quickly saddled up Stormfly and took off to the skies. The cloud was covering her vision but thankfully the full moon made it easier for her to search her target. As she looked around, a shadow went past her and abruptly breaking her from her thoughts. She grabbed the saddle's front and motioned Stormfly to chase whoever that was.

"Alright, Hiccup. What are you up to?" She whispered to herself.

The chase went more intense as both Astrid and Stormfly and the mysterious figure flew around the sea stacks and maneuvered left and right while constantly going upwards and downwards.

"Come on. Come on!" She hissed in a low voice. They almost caught up with the person they were chasing when unfortunately the stacks of rock had ended and the figure gained the opportunity to fly higher. Astrid acknowledged in a flash and ordered Stormfly to keep chasing at a faster pace.

They flew past the outer boundaries of Berk and passed the lighting tower shaped as a giant Viking. After a while, Astrid lost track of the figure and landed on the rock axe of the stone Viking. Astrid cursed in defeat as she gave up on the chase.

* * *

><p>"That was a close one." Hiccup muttered to his dragon. He spotted a nearby terrain and motioned Toothless to land.<p>

"Nice flying bud." He rubbed his dragon's neck in appreciation. "I think we lost her." Hiccup said as he looked around in alert.

"Think again, Hiccup." Hiccup froze as the flapping sound of dragon wings approached him.

"Astrid! We were just talking about you…" Hiccup attempted to cover his stutter.

"So..." Astrid started while addressing the boy in front of her who was looking clearly anxious and a bit startled by her appearance.

"I guess this is the part where I ask if your father changed his mind," Astrid shifted on top of her dragon. "And you tell me he didn't," She raised her eyebrows in a fake surprise while still talking to Hiccup. "And you're going behind his back," She trailed off whilst rolling her eyes. "Again." Hiccup's eyes widened for a moment before responding,

"Actually… No. This is the part where I tell you my dad is wrong." He replied with half confidence.

"So, he…knows?" Astrid asked in quite amazement.

"I, didn't…say that," Hiccup turned his gaze to the ground. "Look, you were there on Outcast Island just like I was. You know what Alvin is capable of." He reasoned logically.

"So, you were just gonna fly around at night, all by yourself, and say _nothing_?" Astrid replied harshly. Hiccup's eyes landed on the horizon.

"That…wasn't my plan." He said quietly. Astrid stopped her ranting and listened carefully.

"I was…supposed to be running away. Not until you caught me though." Hiccup gave a ghastly chuckle before returning his somber look to the cold ground. Astrid was taken aback. Her Hiccup—well, not actually _hers_…yet—who always find a way to deal things with, who always had a calm nature when facing a problem, was actually thinking of chickening out from this situation?

"Wh—What?! What are you thinking, Hiccup?!" Astrid shouted in pure shock. Hiccup flinched slightly before looking at Astrid from the corner of his eye. He sighed.

"It doesn't seem too crucial. I mean what's the difference if I'm here anyway?" He asked in a bitter tone. Astrid's jaw dropped to the ground at hearing him say that. She was beginning to sweat in panic.

"I can't stand it anymore, Astrid. And I can't just leave Toothless flightless. Helping him fly is the only thing left I can do to repay all the things he had given me. And if my dad wants to ban flying, then I wouldn't want to be a hindrance. The best option is to run away—"

"No it's not! And of course it would be different! Just who is the head of the dragon training academy?! Who is the heir of Berk?! Who would teach people about dragons on Berk?!" She spluttered so fast that she tripped over her own words. Hiccup kept quiet and looked at the sky.

"Well, you can always replace me as the headmaster. And as for Berk's next ruler I could hand that position over to Snotlout. And of course Fishlegs would be more than happy to run around the village telling everyone about everything he knows about dragons." Hiccup tightened his grip on Toothless' saddle. Astrid was at loss for words. She only had a few seconds or Hiccup would be gone forever. Her Hiccup. And that was what she went with.

"Well, what about me?!" She shouted desperately. Hiccup stopped in an instant after she said those words. Toothless lowered his wings and let his front feet to touch the ground. Astrid's face was burning red. But she braved herself to face things head on or she'll lose her chance of a lifetime with the boy she'd fallen for.

"W-wh-what?!" Hiccup stuttered as his eyes widened in disbelief. Astrid clenched her knuckles and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to leave me just like this? What do you think I'm supposed to do if you're gone? Didn't you think of what I'd probably do if you're missing? Didn't you think of what I feel when you're not beside me?!" She snapped outrageously. She finally stopped and lowered her head in embarrassment. On the other hand, Hiccup was speechless.

"W-would you actually m-miss me?" Asked Hiccup timidly whilst he still observed Astrid as if he were in a trance.

"I-I…" Astrid cursed herself for not having the courage to say those three words she wished so dearly for him to say.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, Hiccup. I'd always back you up. And when you're down, I'll pull you up again. I'll make you stand higher than the world and accompany you to overcome the problems that we will face together…as one." She finished her speech. Both Astrid and Hiccup had jumped off their dragons and were standing just an inch apart from each other.

"I promise, Hiccup. We will find a way." She reached her hand out to touch his. Her soft and warm fingers made Hiccup remember what it's like to have someone like her to reinforce him. He gently squeezed her hand stroked his thumb on the back of her palm.

"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you, Astrid." His eyes softened and Astrid smiled brilliantly. Her face closed in on Hiccup and she cupped his cheek with her free hand.

"It's okay. And it's okay to be angry now and then. Blowing off steam is what everyone does to relieve their stress. But just remember that you have me and I won't ever leave you." She slowly kissed his lips while stroking his cheek. He hummed in pleasure and returned the kiss. She grinned into the kiss and parted.

"That's my dork. Now, c'mon. Let's get back to Berk before anyone finds out and find a way out of these circumstances as fast as possible." Astrid rushed atop of Stromfly and ascended to the sky in a blink of an eye. Hiccup gave a lopsided smile and joined her for the return trip.

After the whole predicament had been settled, Hiccup realized, that with such a gorgeous Valkyrie waiting for him on Berk, he wouldn't consider leaving for a _very_ long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was a bit short I guess. But I hope it's good enough for those who are reading. You can send me a request for a chapter if you want, though like I told you before, I couldn't finish it immediately. But now that I'm on school holiday I think I can write just fine. And news for the new story I'm publishing, I'm sorry for those who had been waiting but it's not ready yet so I think I'll move the publishing date backwards. I'm truly sorry.**

**Well, stay up to date and keep on reading! See ya'll in the next chapter (I hope...). Bye!**

**-MDzkM**


End file.
